


This Guy is a Nightmare

by sam_murdock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Fist Fights, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Fanfic, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 75,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_murdock/pseuds/sam_murdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's October 2014, Atlanta, Georgia. Daryl is a new guy, Rick fell for him at first sigh.<br/>A lot of violence, swear words, smoking and drinking and very few drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

_October 2014_

"Come on Rick!" _Said Shane, his best friend_ "Just man up and go tell him you love him for God’s sake!"  
"Are you fucking crazy?"  _Yelled Rick_  
"Why wouldn’t you go?!"  
"For 1, he’s not gay! For 2, he has a girlfriend! And for 3, he kind of scares the shit out of me!"  
"What? Why?"  
"He’s been here for not even a week and he’s already quite reputed… To be really aggressive!"  
"He won’t hit you if you tell him your feelings man!"  
"Maybe not… But I want to get to know him first."  
"Do you mean that you love him but you don’t know him?"  
"I know a few things but not much really…And besides… Never heard of love at first sight?"  
"Okay, love at first sight… But what do you know anyway?"  
"His name is Daryl Dixon, he’s 16, he’s from North Georgia, he has a redneck accent, he’s new in town, he’s going to sign up in the basketball team, he has an older brother and he’s not a good student."  
"And you say you don’t know much about him?"  
"Well that’s not much I think…"  
"And how do you know that anyway?"  
"His girlfriend is Lori…"  
"Your ex?”  
“Yeah… And just to piss me off she told me everything about him…"  
"But in the end that doesn’t piss you off at all."  
"What should I tell him?" _He said after a big sigh_  
"You should warn him that his girlfriend is a fucking bitch first."

They both laughed at Shane's comment... He was right though, Lori was a real slut. She changed her boyfriend like her clothes. Almost daily.

"Yeah you’re right…"  _Said Rick after a few seconds of silence._  
"Seriously, you should just go and say that you heard that he hasn’t got good marks. And then propose to help him."  
"I don’t think he’ll see me really well if I told him he’s a bad student…"  
"I think he already knows that…"  
"And have you noticed how his left eye is?"  
"Maybe his brother or his father beats him up…"  
"Poor guy…"  
"Look Rick, I’ve got another idea if you don’t like this one. You told me he’s in the basketball team right?"  
"Yeah, he’s going to sign up…"  
"Then sign up too! You'll see him at every training and you can become his friend. And then... maybe more."  _He winked_  
"I don't know... I’m not even good at basketball!"  _Rick sighed and lowered his head, looking at his feet_  
"Who cares?! The main thing is that you’ll be closer to him!"  
"Yeah… Thanks man."

He and Shane shook hands and Rick headed to the gym. He stopped right in front to think. But really... What if Lori was just messing up with him because she noticed his feelings? Nah, she was to dumb to notice... _Maybe she isn't..._ Yes she is! Full of confidence and determination, he entered and approached the inscription sheet, he watched everywhere on it but he didn’t see the name of Daryl Dixon. He sighed and was about to leave when suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

"Hey dude can ya hurry… I wanna sign up."

Rick froze… A redneck accent… _That means nothing!_ Shut up!  _You're talking to yourself..._...Shut up anyway! He turned around and saw Daryl, his hood down to his eyes as usual, letting just a few locks of hair making their way to his eyes.

"Yeah… Sorry…"

Daryl sighed, his hands still in his pockets. Rick wrote his name and quickly pulled himself away. Daryl took a few steps and searched in his pockets

"Shit…"  _He whispered. He looked at Rick_  
"Can I borrow yar pen?"  
"Y-Yes of course…"

He handed it to Daryl, his hand shaking a little. The younger took it, wrote his name, threw it back to Rick and walked towards the door. He raised his hand.

"Thanks man."

 _No, no don't leave!_  Rick wanted to shout but instead...

"Are…err… Are you new here?"

Daryl turned around to face Rick. He approached the older boy.

"Yeah… Arrived a few days ago. Why?"  
"I… I was just wondering if… You wanted me to…err… maybe… give you a little tour…?"  
"Yeah why not."  
"My name is Rick by the way. Rick Grimes."  
"Daryl Dixon."

Daryl shook Rick’s hand. He smiled and started walking beside Daryl. He was shaking… What if he accepted out of pity? Wondered Rick… And while they were walking, between two explanations, Rick dared asking a risky question…

"So I heard you’re dating Lori…"  
"Yeah… 'n I heard ya’re her ex right?"  
"Er… Yes."  
"Just tell me how ya got rid of her."  _He half smiled. Rick laughed_  
"She's the one who broke up actually."  
"Oh, I’m sorry man."  
"It’s okay. I wasn’t really in love with her anymore. I was about to break up too anyway."  
"Yeah, I get it. She’s kinda annoyin’."  _He laughed_  
"Kinda?"  _They both laughed_  
"Yeah I really need to break up…"  
"But you’ve been dating her since you came here?"  
"Yeah… First day she cried in ma arms, sayin’ that her stupid boyfriend dumped her… I kinda accepted outta pity..."  _He laughed_  
"Yeah, typically Lori."  
"That’s over anyway… I think she loves this guy."

He pointed Shane who was alone at the moment.

"She always looks at him an’ she thinks I ain’t noticin’…Wha’ a dumb bitch really."  
"You know, that guy is my best friend actually, and I don’t think he’s interested."  _Rick added with an amused smile_  
"Dunno…"

Daryl took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit and then he looked back at right.

"Wanna a smoke?"  
"No thank you."  
"Nah ya ain’t da kinda guy who smokes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I know wha' I'm 'bout to say's a bit of a cliché... But ya always wears shirts, ya got nice hair, ya know… typical brilliant student who’s dreamin’ to be… a cop I’ll say."  
“That's a cliché, but you're right about everything, that’s what I want to do later." _Rick said with a laugh, blushing a bit_  
"Yahtzee.” _Said Daryl, smiling_  
"You’re in the second group of the first year?"  
"Yep, why?"  
"Your class began 10 minutes ago."  
"'N’?"  
"You should… be over there…"  
"Nah… Math sucks. I’d rather have a tour."  
"Well, tour’s over…"  
"Are ya tryin’ to make me go in class Sheriff Grimes?"

Rick laughed and blushed. He was founding Daryl even cuter.

"Go now Dixon or it’s a 100 dollars bill."  
"Wow, harsh…"  _Daryl laughed and shook Rick’s hand_  "Thanks for da tour Sheriff."

And Rick watched him walked to the main building with a smile on his face. Daryl crushed his cigarette just before he entered in the building. He knew that the teacher wasn’t going to yell at him anyway. He removed his hood and entered the class room.

"Well, well, well… Daryl Dixon isn’t it?" _Said a 60 year-old man_  "First week in this school and already late… Can you explain it?" _He crossed his arms on his chest with a serious look_  
"The schedule was different in ma old school… I thought it was the same here… I’m sorry"  
"It’s alright for this time Dixon but only this time."  _He said after a sigh.  
_ "Thanks sir."

He sat down at the back of the room and started writing some random things on a paper… He was also thinking about how to break up with Lori… Maybe he was a little reckless but he wanted to do that properly.

A few hours later…

Rick found Shane. He smiled and waved to him. Shane smiled too and Rick approached him.

"Hey." _Rick said_  
"Hey, so you signed up?"  
"Yeah.” He smiled. “And I gave him a tour around the school."  
"I know I saw you. But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"Your Dixon guy… Lori said that this guy is a nightmare…"  
"I don’t care what Lori said…" _He said, sighing and frowning._  "He has been very nice to me."  
"I get that you don’t care what she says but… She said that at first he looks nice but then… He becomes a real asshole…"  
"I don’t believe a word she says."  
"Okay… Do what you want."

They both smiled and Rick left the school, heading to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my vocabulary or grammar is bad, English isn't my mother tongue


	2. The Rescue

Rick was walking to the bus stop, his arms crossed on his chest… “How the hell could I forgot to put a jacket…?” He asked to himself. He was shaking… It was October, 10° C and he was freezing his ass out here…  Just before he arrived at the bus stop, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into a dark street.

“GET OFF ME!” _Yelled Rick while the man was dragging him._

The guy suddenly pushed him against a wall, took him by his shirt collar and made Rick face him. It was a tall man, around 30 years old. He laughed and was about to hit Rick when someone punched him on the face. The guy fell over and his head hit a wall. He was knocked out. Grimes looked at his savior and saw Daryl, a sleeveless black leather jacket with angel’s wings on the back over his hoodie.

“Get outta here man.” _Said Daryl._  
“Come with me… Just let him here…”  
_He laughed._ “It ain’t matter if I leave or not, it’s my bitch brother. I’ll see him tonight anyway. Now get da fuck outta here before he wakes up.”  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout me ’n just go or ya’ll miss yar bus.”  
“Thanks a lot Daryl.”  
“It’s nothin’.”

Daryl smiled and Rick nodded before running away…  
  


_The morrow…_   
  


Rick was sitting on the bus, his earphones on, a jean jacket over his shirt. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened the previous day… Why did Daryl’s brother want to hit him? He had a thousand unanswered questions in his head and he thought about what Shane said the previous day “Lori said that at first he looks nice but then he becomes a real asshole…” but he saved him… He sighed. The bus stopped. He stood up and got off. When he started walking, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw the same guy than yesterday, a scar on his lower lip.

“Ya’re lucky ma asshole baby-brother was there yesterday. I woulda beat ya up if this jerk didn’t stop me… Watch yar back kid… I might be just behind ya.”

The guy let go of Rick’s shoulder and walked away. Rick shivered… He wasn’t trained to stop this kind of guy yet. He wanted to be a police officer but he was still scared of being involved into a fight… Except if it was with guns… Then he was sure to win. He knew everything about guns and his aim was perfect. Rick lowered his head and kept on walking towards the school. When he arrived he directly saw Shane. He greeted him and told him everything about what happened the previous day.

“Wow…” _Just said Shane._ “Well sorry that happened to you man…”  
“To me?!” _Rick yelled._ “Look at me! Nothing happened to me! Daryl must be beat up…”  
“Speaking of the devil...”

Shane showed Daryl with a head sign. Rick ran towards him and grabbed his arm. When the youngest turned around, Rick saw the scars on his face… He had a black eye – still the left –, a scar on his right cheek, one above his right eyebrow and one on the left of his lower lip.  And he also noticed that his right hand was really wounded.

“Oh my God…” _Whispered Rick._  
“It’s okay man. I had worse.”  
“I’m so sorry Daryl…”  
“Whataya talkin’ ‘bout? It ain’t yar fault.”  
“Of course it is! I should have helped you…”  
“Trust me, it’s better that ya didn’t... At least one of us ain’t hurt.”  
“I’d rather be hurt than see you hurt like that.”  
“It ain’t da first time he beat me up ya know.”  
“S-so… What happened last night…? I mean after… after I left?”  
“Well…”  
  


_The previous day…_  
  


Daryl looked at Rick running away. He smiled. He was happy to protect someone, especially someone nice. His brother got up and looked at him with a cold look.

“Wha’ da fuck did ya do baby-brother?!”  
“Fuck off Merle! I was just protectin’… a friend.”  
“A friend? C’mon man! He ain’t yar friend! Ya’ve got no friends!”  
“An’ wha’ d’ya know ‘bout it, huh?”  
“Who wanna a friend with a fuckin’ shitty temper like yars?”  
“I ain’t da same! I’m nicer than before man!”  
_He laughed._ “O’course ya’re baby-brother…”

And they started fighting. Merle was stronger so obviously he was hitting he’s little brother’s face without mercy. In the end he just left him there, suffering, laying on the ground, his face and right hand covered in blood… When Daryl finally found to strength to get on his feet, the sky was black. It was certainly around 8 or 9. He hurried to enter in the first bar he saw and headed to the bathroom. After he cleaned his face and his hand, he got out and jumped in the first bus he saw.  
  


_End of the flashback/explanation_   
  


“God… I’m so sorry…”

And Rick suddenly held him in his arms. Daryl kept his mouth a little opened, surprised. A few seconds later, the oldest let him go and blushed like crazy. He lowered his head.

“I-I’m so… so sorry.”  
“It’s okay man… kinda weird… but okay.”

Rick raised his head and felt better when he saw that Daryl was smiling.

“W-Why did you… protected me?”  
“‘Cause yar da first nice person I meet since I’m here.”

Rick thought he was dreaming when he saw Daryl’s cheeks turning slightly red. _He’s even cuter when he’s shy._ But his cheeks soon became normal again and the youngest smiled.

“So… Ya’re ready for this afternoon’s practice?”  
“What?”  
“Basketball… Ya’re in da team too ain't ya?”  
“Yeah, right… I-I forgot.”  
“Stop stuttering man, I ain’t gonna bite ya.”

Rick laughed and slightly blushed. The bell rang.

“Well, see ya later then.” _Said Daryl_  
“Y-Yeah… See you.”

Daryl smiled and headed towards the main building. Rick was in heaven right now. He awkwardly smiled and headed to his class room.  
  


_Later this day…_   
  


Rick was walking towards the gym, looking around to see if Daryl was there but there were no signs of him. When he entered the gym, he saw a few boys standing in front of the guy who seemed to be the coach, Daryl was there. He approached him and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey.” _Said the youngest._  
“Hey.” _Shyly answered Rick._ “How are you?”  
_He sighed._ “Bored. I signed up ‘cause ma father said I have to do somethin’ else than figh’… I don’t wanna play basketball it ain’t anythin’ but a fuckin’ ridiculous game.”  
“SAY THAT AGAIN!” _Yelled the coach._

Everyone looked at the coach who was staring at Daryl with an angry look on his face.

“I said that basketball ain’t anythin’ but a fuckin’ ridiculous game!” _He repeated._ “Ya deaf or somethin’?”  
“Don’t you DARE talking to me like that you little shit!”  
“Wanna see wha’ da lil’ shit can do?”  
“You know what redneck? Get out of here. I don’t want you on my class. If you can’t keep calm and respect me, you have nothing to do here!”  
“Fine! Ya can’t imagine da favor ya do to me.”

And Daryl walked out, angry. _It’s true then… He can be an asshole sometimes…_ He sighed and approached the coach.

“Excuse me sir.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think there was a mistake with my name. My best friend signed me up but I don’t really want to be on the team. I can’t play basketball.”  
“Okay, what’s your name?”  
“Rick Grimes.”

After a few seconds of research, he crossed the name of the list.

“And you know the name of the troublemaker?”  
“Daryl Dixon.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”

And Rick quickly walked out. Once he was out, he ran to Daryl and grabbed his shoulder.

“Whataya doin’?” _Daryl asked._ “Ya should be on da gym.”  
“All this was just a bet with my best friend… I said to the coach that I didn’t really want to be on the team…”  
“Okay… Wanna go have a beer or somethin’?”  
“I… I’m 17…”  
_He laughed._ “Well I’m 16… Who cares?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
“I know a bar not far from here… They give beers if ya ask them to… Even if ya’re not 21. Wanna go?”  
_He sighed._ “Okay… Why not.”

And they left school. On the way, Daryl lighted up a cigarette. Rick looked at him with a worried look that the youngest noticed.

“Wha?”  
“You… shouldn’t smoke…”  
“Wha’ not?”  
“Because you can have health problems later.”  
“Nah. I’m tough.”

They both laughed and kept on walking, talking about guns. When they finally arrived to the bar. Daryl ask two “Dogfish Head” beers and some chips. The bartender nodded and the two guys sat on a free table. There was old rock n’ roll playing on the background.

“I fuckin’ love that kinda music.” _Said Daryl._  
“Yeah it’s nice.”  
“AC/DC, Motörhead, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Metallica… The best!”

Rick smiled and they kept talking about guns. When the beers and the chips around, Daryl raised his bottle.

“To Smith & Wesson.” _He said._  
_Rick laughed._ “To Smith & Wesson.”

They cheered and took a first swallow.

“It’s delicious!” _Said Rick._  
“I know righ’? The best beer.”  
“Dogfish head isn’t it?”  
“Yup.”

And as they were talking, drinking and eating chips, they were learning more about each other. Rick was sure now. He was really in love with this guy, and even if he was an asshole sometimes, he was really nice. He had always dated girls but this time… This time it was Daryl. The mysterious yet very nice and funny young man. Rick also noticed that they had a few classes together. Just a few because he was in the first group and Daryl was in the second.

“That ain’t normal… I should be in da first group. Ma name’s Dixon…”  
“Yeah but you arrived just a week ago so you’re at the end of the lists.”  
“That sucks…”  
“Why?”  
“’Cause we ain’t havin’ a lot of classes together… An’ ya know… I’m not that good of a student…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well I got bad mark an’ I’m a troublemaker like they call me...”  
_He laughed._ “That’s not a big deal. Everyone is kind of a troublemaker sometimes.”  
“But I ain’t a troublemaker just sometimes… I’m always like that ya know, at da slightest remark or anythin’… I get angry. Ya saw me in da gym.”  
“Well then just try to ignore what people think about you.”  
“I couldn’t care less. But when ya say it in front of me… That’s when it’s gettin’ messy.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with that.”  
_He smiled._ “Thanks man.”

They cheered once again and they left the bar at nearly 6PM, taking opposite paths.


	3. Troublemaker

It was 5:15AM, Rick’s phone rang as an alarm. He quickly got up, put a jogging suit on, ate some corn flakes, put on a sleeveless jacket over everything, a bonnet, a pair of sneakers and left. It was his morning routine to stay fit but it was also his training to join the police later, after high school. He was running for 1.30 hour. When he finished that, he took a shower, dressed for school, prepared his bag and read a little. When the clock showed 7.30AM, he kissed his father and stepmother and walked to the bus stop. Soon he’ll have his driving license anyway. In two weeks. He was very happy about it. When he arrived at school, he approached Shane and talked with him for a while.  


“Yesterday when I passed by the gym I didn’t see you or Daryl in… Weren’t you supposed to play basketball?” _He asked_  
“Well… Actually he got expelled from the team so… I signed out.”  
_He laughed._ “Oh, love…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re so funny and attached when you’re in love really.”  
“No I’m not…”  
“Yes you are… If Daryl goes, you go. If Daryl doesn’t go, you don’t. If Daryl tells you to jump, you ask how high…”  
“Come on! Not that much! It’s just that I don’t like basketball… And I signed up just to get to know him. But I don’t need that purpose anymore so bye bye basketball.”  
“What do you mean?”  
_A big smile showed on his face._ “We had a drink yesterday, after school and we got to know each other. And Lori was talking shit he’s not an asshole. Well maybe a little bit sometimes but not with me anyway.”  
_He laughed._ “Well that’s good. And the drink is a good start.”  
“But… Now that I think about it… You’re in the second group! So you’re in class with him!!”  
“Yeah. And Lori too.”  
“How is he in class?”  
“He never listens, when the teacher asks him something he doesn’t answer or he just says “dunno”, and… yeah he is basically a troublemaker.”  
“What do you mean?”  
_Shane sighed and laughed._ “He’s not scared of facing the teachers if you know what I mean. And good news for you, I heard the principal talking with some teachers and he’s going to be transferred in the first group next week since his last name is Dixon.”  
“Really?! And what were you waiting for to say that?!”  
“I was going to but you didn’t let me talk.”  
“Sorry.” _Said Rick, smiling._

They both laughed and Shane looked at Rick.

“What?”  
“Turn around.”

Rick did as Shane told him and saw Daryl walking towards him. His heart started to beat faster and he looked back at Shane who just smiled.

“Hey.” _Said Daryl._  
“Hey.” _Shyly answered Rick._  
“Er… Da teachers told me I was gonna be in da first group soon… An’ I guess ya’re in that group.”  
“Yeah.” _He smiled._  
“Cool. At least I’ll know someone. See ya.”  
“Bye.”

He smiled and friendly tapped Rick’s shoulder before walking away. Shane looked at Rick, he was blushing like crazy. Shane laughed. Rick looked back at his friend.

“What? Why are you laughing?”  
“You’re blushing. You’re as red as a Ferrari.”

And Rick blushed even more.

“Wait… Are you sweating?” _Said Shane._  
“N-No…” _Rick quickly wiped his forehead._ “Not at all.”  
_Shane laughed again._ “Yes you are.”  
_He sighed._ “Okay, yes I am… I’m goddam in love with this guy. That’s why every time I see him I sweat, my heart beats like crazy, I stutter, I feel uncomfortable, I’m shy. I love this guy.”  
“Wow… Beautiful speech.”  
“Stop mocking me.”  
“I’m not. I meant what I said. This was well-said.”

Rick smiled and bell rang, time for Mr. Grimes to go in class. He energetically walked to his class room. He sat down at the back of the room as usual and waited for the class to begin. When the bell rang for the second time, Rick focused. It was an English lesson, and this was the class he had to focus on because he was not good at it... Not at all actually.  
But 15 minutes after the beginning of the lesson, someone knocked and entered. It was Daryl.

“Hello.” _Said the teacher, surprised._ “Can I help you young man?”  
“Hi… Er…” _He removed his hood._ “Ma teachers told me that I change class next week but I saw da principal this mornin’ and he told me that it was today so…”  
“Oh yes, and the second group’s class began only 5 minutes ago.”  
“Yeah… And I never went in that buildin’ so I was kinda lost.”  
“Of course…” _He said._ “Are you kidding me?!”  
“Wha’?”  
“This excuse is the lamest I’ve ever heard!”  
“But it ain’t an…”  
“You could just say the truth!”   
“It ain’t an excuse! It’s the truth!!”  
“No. I am sorry but I don’t beli...”  
“Why woulda lie ‘bout that?”  
“First of all, YOU DON’T GET TO INTERRUPT ME! Second, I know your reputation! Reckless, always late, insolent and troublemaker… And you really think I’m going to believe your lame excuse?!”  
“Ya deaf or wha’?! IT AIN’T AN EXCUSE! IT’S DA TRUTH! Go ask yar boss if ya ain’t believin’ me!”  
“Oh I will! And you’re coming with me!”

He violently took Daryl’s arm. At this moment, Rick got up and yelled.

“STOP IT!!”  
_The teacher stopped and everyone stared at him._ “Mr. Grimes? Something to say?”  
“Yes… He’s not lying…”  
“And how would you know that exactly?”  
“He’s my friend. And he’s telling the truth. He was in the second group. And the second group never had class in this building. Plus he’s new in this school so he can’t know all the buildings…”

The teacher sighed and let go of Daryl.

“You’re lucky troublemaker.”  
“I got a name!”  
“SHUT UP! Now go seat beside Mr. Grimes since he’s your friend.”

Daryl walked to his new seat and smiled to Rick but just when he was about to sit down the teacher talked.

“Now you can introduce yourself.”  
“Ma name’s Daryl Dixon, I’m from North Georgia an’ I’m 16…”  
_He sighed._ “And? Do you have a brother or sister Mr. Dixon?”  
“Yeah, I got an older brother.”  
“Okay, what are your hobbies?”  
“I used to hunt, back where I lived… with a crossbow… An’… huh… I like ridin’ ma motorcycle.”  
“Okay, you can sit down.”

Daryl sat down. And – just saying, by the way – that was the first time Rick was seeing him without his hood. He had almost shoulder-length hair, very dark and straight. And without this hood you could take a better look at his scars and marks… He had a lot of those…

“What a fucking asshole…” _Whispered the youngest._  
_Rick laughed._ “Agreed.”

Daryl smiled and discretely played a game on his phone during the whole lesson while Rick was trying to concentrate even though he wanted to speak and look at his neighbor.  
At the end of those 45 minutes, Rick told Daryl to follow him to the next class so he wouldn’t be late. But when they arrived near their next classroom, Daryl entered but Rick saw Shane and quickly spoke with him. And just before he entered in the room, he heard a part of conversation between their English teacher and their Math teacher – the class they were about to have.

“That Dixon boy, the new student… Oh my god…” _Said the English teacher._  
“What is it with him?” _Asked the other, curious._  
“This guy is A NIGHTMARE!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s hell of a troublemaker!”  
“Why? What did he do?”

And he explained everything. Rick sighed, he didn’t like earing that. But just before he entered, the Math teacher said.

“Well maybe if you would have believed him by looking at your list he wouldn’t have been such a troublemaker… Now excuse me I have a lesson to give.”

Rick smiled and quickly entered, just before the teacher sees him. The second bell rang not long after he heard this discussion. The teacher was still standing.

“So, I heard there’s a new student…” _He looked down on his list._ “Where is Daryl Dixon?”

Everybody looked at the back of the room and Daryl raised his hand.

“Okay, please introduce yourself young man.”  
“Well, ma name’s Daryl Dixon, I’m 16, I’m from North Georgia an’ I like motorcycles and huntin’.”  
“Good. I like hunting too. With what kind of weapon do you hunt?”  
“Crossbow.”  
“Nice. I’m more the rifle type but a crossbow seems to be a really good weapon.”

Daryl half-smiled, the teacher gave him a math book and he began his lesson. When it came to the “exercise part”, while Rick was doing it as fast as lighting and understanding everything perfectly, Daryl, one the other hand, was looking at the book like if every word was written in Chinese. Rick noticed it.

“Trouble with the exercises?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Let me explain, you’ll see once you get it, it’s as simple as 2 + 2.”

And in no more than 10 minutes, Rick had explained everything to Daryl who now understood everything very clearly.

“Oh! Righ’!” _Said Daryl._ “Thanks man, I get it now.”

And they did the exercises together. They had finished a minute or two before the end of the lesson so Rick started asking Daryl about crossbows. The youngest was very pleased to explain this to Rick.   
The bell rang, the Math lesson was over. And just before he got out, the teacher asked Daryl and Rick to stay a minute.

“I saw you talking during the lesson.”  
“Yeah. I had troubles understandin’ da exercises an’ Rick helped me.”  
“Oh. Okay, well then it’s perfect. You can both go.”

The three of them smiled and the students got out. The rest of the morning passed quite quickly, Daryl had no troubles with the other teachers – at least not for now. And then came the noon pause.

“Can I stay with ya for lunch?” _Shyly asked Daryl to Rick._  
“Yes of course.” _He smiled very brightly._ “Why couldn’t you?”  
“Ya’re with yar best buddy so I don’t wanna interrupt ya know.”  
“It’s okay don’t worry. I’m sure you’re going to get along with Shane.”  
“Okay.” _He smiled._ “Thanks man.”

They both walked to the dining hall but, when they were about to go take some food, a guy who wasn’t watching where he was going “crashed” into Daryl and spilled his drink all over Daryl’s hoodie. He didn’t bother stop and apologize, he just laughed. So the redneck, upset, took him by his shirt collar and made him face him.

“Apologize.” _He calmly said._  
“You’re dreaming, boy. I’m not gonna apologize.”  
“Really?”  
_He laughed._ “Yeah.”

Daryl was about to say something again, Rick held his shoulder.

“Drop it Daryl.” _He said_  
“Why would I?” _He asked, still staring at the other guy._  
“This guy is reputed for being the most violent guy on the school. Just drop it or you’ll both get hurt.”  
“You better listen to your boyfriend.”

Everyone was now looking at them, the guy’s friends laughed and Rick discretely blushed. Daryl looked at the other guy with even colder eyes. He gently pushed Rick’s hand away.

“Ya’re doin’ da cool guy ‘cuz yar friends are here righ’? Just know one thing asshole… He ain’t ma boyfriend.”  
“But you’ll be great together. You’re both jerks.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Ya know wha’? Where I come from, when people are rude, they get punished for wha’ they did.”  
“And you think I’m “scared o’ ya” lil’ redneck?” _He said, imitating his accent._  
“I dunno. But ya should be. Apologize now to me an’ Rick an’ I let you walk away without hurtin’ ya. But if ya keep being such an asshole, I’ll have to punish ya by stompin’ yar sorry lil’ ass…”

Everyone laughed and the other guy didn’t like it. He punched Daryl. The youngest laughed and punched back, harder. And the fight began. Soon half of the school were trying to take a look at the fight, some of them were even filming. Rick was the only one trying to hold Daryl back… But the youngest was very strong. Stronger than Rick unfortunately. Two P.E. teachers arrived and split them up, other teachers stopped the crowd. Everyone stopped filming, and sighed and complained while they got back to the tables or outside.

“IT AIN’T OVER!” _Yelled Daryl._ “I’M GONNA STOMP YAR ASS!!”

The other guy didn’t reply, his face was covered in blood. The wound on Daryl’s left cheek was bleeding again and so was his lower lip. And then the P.E. teacher who was holding him recognize him.

“Come on not you again!” _He said._

It was the basketball coach.

“Still a troublemaker as I see…”  
“Let me go ya fucker!” _He yelled._

The teacher couldn’t stand Daryl. He punched him too and pushed him, he fell. The redneck violently hit his head on the floor. As a teacher ran away to go get the principal, Rick ran towards his friend. Daryl wasn’t moving, his eyes were close. Rick crouched near him and called his name several times. Then he kneel, sat on his own heels, lifted the redneck’s head and put it on his knees, shaking his torso with his other hand, trying to wake him up, but when he took his hand off the back of Daryl’s head, it was all covered in blood; and so was the floor.


	4. Daryl

Rick was screaming out for help. Soon, the principal, his assistant and another teacher arrived. A student explained everything. The principal looked at Daryl and the assistant ran to the infirmary. But when the headmaster tried to take Daryl off Rick’s knee, the student held the redneck tight and said “No, please.” Then he looked up at the teacher and, with tears in his eyes, he added “He’s my friend…” The principal nodded and his assistant soon arrived with some nurses and a stretcher. They put Daryl on it, and Rick quickly got up to follow them as he heard the principal shouting at the P.E. teacher who did that. When they arrived in the infirmary, a nurse took a look at the wound.

“He won’t need any stitches.” _She said._ “The wound isn’t very deep.”

A few nurses took care of him, they washed the wound, disinfected it and wrapped a bandage around his head. They also washed his facial wounds. Rick didn’t let go of his friend’s hand, not even for one second.

“You should go home and change.” _Said a nurse._ “Your pants are stained.”  
“I-I don’t care…” _Answered Rick, his eyes still locked on Daryl._ “I won’t leave him.”  
“Okay. Then do you want something to drink?”  
“I’m fine thank you.”  
“Alright.”

She left. Rick didn’t move a muscle since he had sat down on a chair, just beside the bed. He was still in shock. How could this teacher hit him and push him like that? He asked to himself as he was watching Daryl’s face.

“Why doesn’t he wake up?” _He asked to whoever was hearing him._  
“He has been knock out quite harshly.” _Said a nurse._ “It will take him between 30 minutes and 3 hours to wake up.”  
_Rick looked at the nurse._ “3 hours?!”  
“It may take long, yes. We are not sure and we can’t be more precise, I am sorry.”

Someone suddenly entered. The principal came in and took a look at Daryl.

“Poor kid.” _He said._ “Mr. Grimes please go back in the dining room.”  
“Please sir… Let me stay with him this afternoon… Please.”

He was almost crying. The principal looked at him and sighed in sadness.

“I understand. You have the right to stay here this afternoon, I’ll warn your teachers. What’s his name?”  
“Thank you.” _Said Rick._ “And his name is Daryl Dixon.”   
“Okay. Thank to you Mr. Grimes.”

Rick slightly nodded and looked back at Daryl, hoping he’ll soon wake up.

_  
An hour later…_

  
He had his forehead on the edge of the bed, still holding Daryl’s hand tight when suddenly he felt a grip. He quickly raised his head and looked at his hand. Daryl moved his thumb. He looked up at his friend’s face and saw his eyes slowly opening. Rick wanted to cry. He was so released and happy. He approached Daryl’s face and looked at him.

“Hey.” _He said._  
“Hey Rick.” _His friend answered._ “Oh fuck, ma head hurts.”  
“Don’t touch it too much you have a bandage.”  
“Wha’ for? Wha’ da hell happened?”  
“Since when don’t you remember?”  
“I know I was fightin’ a guy an’ that teachers split us up but then nothin’…”  
“Basically… You called the basketball coach an asshole so he hit you, and pushed you, you fell, your head hit the floor and you bled out… I tried to help you and I called for help. The principal and his assistant came, the assistant went searching for nurses, they came, got you here on a stretcher and healed you.”  
“Wha’?! A teacher hit me and knocked me out?!”  
“Yeah… He’ll certainly be expelled…”  
“More than certainly.”

A nurse came near Daryl and smiled at him.

“I have a few questions to ask you. Just to see if everything is okay.”  
“A’righ’…”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Daryl Dixon.”  
“What is your birthdate?”  
“6th of January 1998.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“North Georgia, but I perfectly remember everythin’. Just not wha’ happened after I got in a figh’ with da other student… But Rick just told me.”  
“Okay, perfect. Then do you have any problems with any of your five senses?”   
“Nah, everythin’s fine.”  
“Great. Then just stay here for this afternoon, you can leave at 4.30PM. Unless if you’d rather go in class?”  
“Nah it’s okay.”   
“Perfect.”

And she left. Rick smiled, he was glad that Daryl was fine.

“Okay” _The redneck sat down._ “Now let’s find a plan.”  
“What for?”  
“Wha’ d’ya think? Escapin’ of course.”  
“But she said we must…”  
“Stay here and be bored all afternoon… Fascinatin’. Ya wanna escape or ya ain’t?”  
“You’re already in troubles… Don’t make it worst… Please Daryl.”  
_He sighed._ “But wha’ are we gonna do then mister angel?”  
“I don’t know… Maybe we should go in class after all…”  
“Hell no! We just have to insist a lil’ bit an’ she let us go.”  
“Worth the try.”

Daryl got up and went near the same nurse than before.

“A problem Daryl?” _She asked, smiling._  
“Nah… But we’re bored… Please let us go home… We ain’t gonna tell anyone, I swear. Please.”  
_She sighed._ “Okay but quickly before someone sees you.”  
“Thanks.”

The youngest got back near Rick.

“An’ that’s how ya do it.”  
“We can go?”  
“Yep!”  
“How?”  
“Lil’ voice an’ puppy eyes bro.”

He winked, put some locks of hair on his forehead, trying to hide the bandage, then he put his hood on and they both got out.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” _Daryl mumbled._  
“What?”  
“I said fuckin’ asshole… It’s ma favorite hoodie…”  
“Well you can still wash it.”  
“I know but it sucks anyway.”  
“And how exactly do we go home? If a teacher sees us taking the bus we’re screwed.”  
“Who talked ‘bout a bus?”  
“What?”  
“Follow me.”  
“Wait we have to take our bags…”  
“Righ’.”

They quickly went to their lockers, put on their jacket, took their bags and Rick followed Daryl. When they were out, Rick noticed that his friend wasn’t heading towards the main street, but towards the back of the school.

“Where are we going?” _Asked the oldest._  
“You’ll see soon enough.”

Daryl stopped. Rick saw a beautiful motorcycle. Daryl gave a helmet to Rick and took another from his bag. He put it on and sat on his motorcycle.

“Whataya waitin’ for? C’mon.”  
“Is that your motorcycle?”  
“Of course. I’m 16, I’ve got a license. Restricted, yeah… But I got one.”

Rick put the helmet, got on and held Daryl’s jacket.

“A beauty ain’t she?” _Said Daryl._  
“Yeah.” _Agreed Rick._  
“A Triumph 71. Just slightly custom by ma brother an’ I.”  
“It’s nice.”

Daryl smiled and made the engine roar. Rick directly thought it was a loud but beautiful sound.

“So, where d’ya wanna go?” _Asked Daryl._  
“Can we pass to my house, I want to change my pants, it’s stained…”  
“Okay.”

Rick leaded him to a big house… The oldest got off the motorcycle. Daryl waited a minute and when his friend got back he laughed.

“Ya lil’ rich kid.”  
_Rick laughed._ “Let’s go to a game center.”  
“Amazin’ idea.”

After a 10 minutes ride, Daryl stopped. Rick got off and then Daryl. He put his helmet in his bag. Rick did the same and they entered the game center.  
For the first hour, they had fun like kids on every possible machines but then Daryl stopped smiling, Rick noticed it.

“What is it?” _He asked, a little worried._

Daryl looked down.

“Ma father’s gonna beat me up tonigh’.”  
“What? Why?”  
“We’re kinda poor ya know… An’ the best thin’ I do is takin’ waistin’ a few of his money an’ all ma money to play those silly games…”  
“You know, you have the right to have fun sometimes.”  
_He laughed._ “Yeah I wish ma father was like yours…”  
“Look Daryl, if you have money trouble you can ask me, my parents are quite rich, I can lend you some money, it won’t disturb them…”  
“Nah, never mind… Maybe it won’t disturb yar parents but it’ll disturb ma father for sure… It ain’t acceptin’ anythin’ from da others… He wanna succeed all ba himself. That’s kinda why we’re poor… He’s a selfish alcoholic bastard an’ nothin’ more.”

He walked to the bar, Rick following him, trying to speak with him.

“A beer.” _Daryl asked._  
“Are you 21?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I see your I.D.?”  
“Y’know wha? Make it a coke.”

The bartender laughed and Rick sat beside his friend.

“Listen to me Daryl, please.”

The youngest looked at Rick.

“Wha’? Ya’re gonna tell me that ya’re gonna gimme money and that everythin’s gonna be just fine?”  
“Yes! Look, if I give you what you just spend it’ll be like you didn’t give anything away! You’ll just have to pretend it’s your father money…”   
_He looked away_ “Rick, I don’t wanna…”

Before he could finish, the oldest took his arm and forced Daryl to look at him.

“You’re going to accept this money and for now on, I pay the games we play. So your father won’t hit you, okay?”  
“Rick, he…”  
“Okay?!” _He insisted._  
_Daryl smiled._ “Okay… Thank ya man.”

He suddenly hugged Rick. The oldest was surprised, but very pleased. He hugged Daryl back and smiled. Daryl let go of him and blushed.

“Sorry ‘bout that… Kinda gay…”  
_Rick laughed_ “It’s okay don’t worry. How much did we spend?”  
“Dunno… ‘bout 100 dollars I guess…”  
“Oh, fuck.” _He laughed._ “I haven’t noticed that we spent that much!”

They both laughed and Daryl looked at the clock.

“Fine, it’s only 3 o’clock, we have time to do somethin’ else.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Make da horses speak.” _He said, playing with his motorcycle keys._

Rick thumbed up and they left before the bartender could give Daryl his coke. They both got on and Daryl smiled.

“Let’s go.”

He curtly started up the engine and quickly hit 60mph, then 70, 80,100, even 120. Rick was holding Daryl as tight as he could. He was a bit scared… What if cops arrested him? The regulation was 60mph and he was now rolling to 120… Daryl friendly tapped Rick thigh when he felt the grip.

“Chill out man.”

Rick managed to understand it.

“Just focus on the road!” _He replied._  
“Trust me, I can handle 120mph. Just chill out.”

After this words, Rick was feeling a little better and relaxed a bit. He looked at the landscape and noticed that he didn’t know it. Where was Daryl going exactly? He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the highest buildings of Atlanta… Yes, he was leaving the town…

“Where are we going?” _Asked Rick._  
“Be patient man, ya’ll see.”

So Rick waited by looking at the landscape. And something like 30 minutes later, Daryl stopped. The oldest got down, took off his helmet and noticed that they were on a very high mountain. Daryl stopped the engine, took off his helmet and stayed there, sat on his motorcycle. He lighted a cigarette.

“It’s beautiful…” _Rick said._ “You can see the whole state from here!”  
“We’re here so I can throw you off da cliff!” _He had an evil laugh.  
Rick laughed _ “Aaaah! No!!”  
_Daryl laughed_ “C’mon dude.. Righ’ over… there!” _He pointed a spot north from there._ “It’s where I grew up with ma brother and ma father.”  
“And… your mother?” _He shyly asked._  
“She died when I was very young, a fire had taken da house… Merle was in juvenile detention an’ he an’ ma father directly thought it was ma fault… So ma father beat me up an’ it’s after that he noticed that ma mother started it.”  
“Oh my god… I’m so sorry Daryl…”  
“It’s okay.” _He got up._ “When ma brother came back, he was 12 an’ I was just 5 years-old. But he treated me like a man an’ forced me to be tough. When I was 7, he made me fire a gun and a crossbow. I almost killed someone, an’ he was just standin’ there, laughin’ at me ya know… Then, when I was 9, I got lost in those woods.” _He showed them with his fingers._ “For 9 days. I ate berries and used poison oak as toilet paper. Then I really started huntin’, at 13. For 3 years, ma father was beatin’ me an’ ma brother up every time he could, when he was angry, sad, just in the mood… We are sorta his human punchin’ bags. An’ then he found a small job here, in Atlanta… So we moved. Wow… That’s the first time I share this with someone…”

Rick was flattered, he was blushing, but he was feeling bad about Daryl, Merle and their father…

“Thanks. But you know, you and your brother should call the police and tell them what your father is doing.”  
_He laughed._ “We ain’t doin’ that to the family. Even if we wanna… An’ ma brother hit me too so it ain’t gonna make any changes for me.

He marked a pause and crushed his cigarette.

“C’mon, let’s go back to Atlanta.” _Daryl said._ “Ba da time we’ll arrive there it’ll be 4.30.”  
“Okay” _Simply said Rick_

They got on the motorcycle and rode back in town. When they arrived, Daryl drove again, not towards school. Rick was wondering where they were going until he noticed that it was the road he was taking every day, to go back home after school. Daryl stopped. Rick got off, gave his helmet back to Daryl and told him to wait. After a minute, he came back with 5 notes of 20 dollars. Daryl stopped the engine, removed his helmet and got up.

“Ya’re… I mean… Ya were serious?”  
“Of course! I’m not going to let you being beat up by your father!”  
“Thanks man… I… Really I don’t know how to thank ya.”  
“Just promise me another ride.” _He smiled._  
_Daryl smiled back._ “Okay.”

He shook Rick’s hand – the friendly way. Then he got back on his motorcycle, waved at Rick and left. The oldest was in heaven until he noticed that he still had the money in his hands.

“What the…” _He whispered._

He sighed and then it popped into his mind. The tears in his eyes, his hands were shaking, he wasted all the money he had left in an hour, he told his story to a guy he barely knew... And his way to smile… Daryl was maybe about to do a real bad mistake…


	5. Please, don't

Rick got in his house, took his father’s car keys and got out again. He started the engine and drove. Even if he didn’t have his license, he didn’t care… He was scared… Scared of Daryl doing a huge mistake. He drove randomly for a minute and then he started thinking more clearly… Where on earth did he go…? He thought about everything and then he remember the road they have taken just earlier, the building they passed and the look on Daryl’s face… He drove as fast as he could and arrived at the spot he was thinking about. Daryl’s motorcycle was there. He locked the car, entered the building and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He arrived on the roof. Daryl was standing there, alone.

“D-Daryl…” _He said,his voice breaking_

The young man turned around.

“Don’t take another step!” _Daryl commanded with a shaking voice_  
_Rick stopped_ “Please… Step away from the edge…”  
“No.”

Daryl climbed on the highest edge and looked down.

“Please, don’t…” _Said Rick._ “Think about your family…”  
“MA FAMILY?!” _He yelled._ “Ya mean ma douchebag brother and ma alcoholic father who both hit me?! That’s family to ya?! I’m ALONE Rick! That’s da truth! Every day I hope! I try to convince ma father to stop drinkin’, ma brother to stop doin’ drugs, BUT I FAIL!! EVERYTIME! I’ve got no one! Don’t ya get it?! No one cares ‘bout me! NO ONE!!! Ma life doesn’t worth living! That’s why I’m smokin’ by da way! That’s why I’m cold to people. ‘Cause y’all, ya don’t know how it feels like to only know failure! I can do whatever I want, ma father won’t ever be proud of me! He won’t ever care ‘bout me! An’ it’s been like that for all ma life! An’ I’m too tired to go on. No one’s there to catch me if I fall! I’M HANGIN’ BY A THREAD! An’ it’s time to cut it ‘cause I’ve got no one! No one cares about me.”

He was about to jump…

“Don’t say that! DON’T DO THAT!!!” _Rick was crying like he never cried before._ “You’ve got me! I’m there for you!! I’ll ALWAYS be there for you Daryl! Don’t do that. You’ve got a whole life ahead of you. Your past might be awful but your future can still be bright! Daryl… Don’t give up on life just yet… You’re just 16! You’re just a kid! We’re both kids and we still have our lives ahead of us! Stop thinking about the past and think about the future!”

Daryl turned around.

“THE FUTURE AIN’T ANY BETTER!” _He yelled._ “If I go home tonigh’ ma father’s gonna beat me up again! An’ again tomorrow! An’ da day after tomorrow too! An’ I’m tired of livin’ this hell! How can ya know wha’ it’s like?! Ya live in a big house an’ yar parents love ya! Ya’re good at school, ya’ve a bright future!”  
“But you’re strong! You’ve made it through 16 years! You have to hold on Daryl! You’ve been through hell and worst for what?! COMMITE SUICIDE?! NO! You have to prove yourself that you’re strong! You have to! If you jump you’re wasting an amazing chance to be what you want to be! You mustn’t give up on your dreams! You mustn’t give up because of two douchebags! The road is long and tricky but you’ll make it! You’ll be on top one day, and you’ll be proud of yourself. And you’ll thank God for the possibility he gave you!”  
“I DON’T HAVE DREAMS! JUST NIGHTMARES! NIGHTMARES THAT REALIZE EVERY EVENIN’!! I just wanna leave this place!”

He turned around again and looked down.

“You will if you hold on! I say it again, you’re strong Daryl! Don’t give up! You’ll be free!! You will hunt again because I know it’s what you want! And I’ll be there for you all your life… You just have to step away from the edge Daryl. I’m here for you…”

The youngest looked at Rick. They both had tears in their eyes. The oldest held his hand to his friend.

“Please Daryl…” _He whispered._

Daryl let a tears roll on his cheek and hesitated. But he finally stepped away from the edge to take Rick’s hand. Rick held him very tightly in his arms. Daryl was crying, but Rick didn’t let him go.

“I’m here.” _He said._ “I’ll always be.”

The youngest didn’t answer, he just held him tighter. After a few minutes they undone the hug and Rick stroke Daryl’s left cheek.

“It’s okay now.” _He said_  
“Thanks Rick… I think I’m gonna go home now.” _Daryl answered_  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah…Ain’t got much choice…”  
“You’re sure you can drive?”  
“Yeah.”

He opened the door who was leading to the stairs and went down. He got out of the building, sat on his motorcycle and put his helmet on.

“See ya tomorrow.” _He said._  
“See you.”

As he watched Daryl going away, Rick fell on his knee and thanked God. He succeeded. Daryl was alive. And he was proud of him for that. Daryl had been strong. Stronger than ever. Not committing suicide when you want to is being very strong. But not committing suicide when you’re standing on the edge of the roof of a 30 floors building is being the strongest person ever. That’s what Rick was thinking. He got back on his car and felt better, but he was still not released… He knew that Daryl was still feeling bad and the idea of him getting beat up by his father and his brother was disgusting him. Why him? He was such a nice guy… Why were people thinking of him as an asshole? Okay he was a little bit of an asshole sometimes but who isn’t? He knew that his father was going to yell at him when he’ll come back because he “borrowed” his car… But he directly thought that it was nothing because he stopped his friend to commit suicide and because this same friend was going to be beat up for nothing. He suddenly felt bad again… He drove back to his house, silently got in, put the keys back where he took it and realized that Daryl still didn’t take the money… He sighed but smiled at the same time. He ran up the stairs and understood that the house was empty. No signs of his father and stepmother. He got back downstairs, locked the door and asked himself why his father’s car was there. Then he remembered that a college took his father to work this morning. He got upstairs again and went in his room. He started to revise for the exam they’ll have in a few days.

Daryl put his motorcycle back in the garage. He had arrived to his flat.

“Hello.” _Said his neighbor – with whom he had never talked._  
“Hi.”  
“Have a good evening.”  
“Thanks, ya too.”

He didn’t even bother raising his head to look at the man. He just removed his helmet and closed the garage’s door. He got into the building and called the elevator. He waited 15 seconds and noticed that it was broken for the 2nd time this week…

“Great…” _He whispered._

He sighed and started to slowly climbing the stairs, his helmet still in his hand. He lived on the 4th floor… The highest. It was a really lame flat… His father didn’t bother taking a room because he was always falling asleep on the couch, in front of their lame TV, his brother had, as always, the less lame room, and he had the small room that was almost falling into pieces – of course and hopefully not literally. The floor was made of creaky wood, he had a sort of camp bed as comfortable as the floor – even the couch were more comfortable –, no nightstand, a lame desk and a creaky chair, a small closet for the few clothes he had, a bookcase not for his books but fur his crossbow and arrows, and a small window with a really fragile glass who didn’t even held the cold or the heat, and he hung up a few posters to hide to holes on the walls. But he wasn’t complaining, he was just keeping his mouth shut. He knew that if he said something, his father would just beat him up again… harder. He finally opened his flat’s door and directly went to his room.

“Hey baby-brother.” _Said Merle when he passed in front of his room._

He didn’t reply… He was really not in the mood of talking to his “family”. Daryl entered his room, threw his bag on the ground, put his helmet on his desk, removed his leather jacket and lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. His brother entered in his room not long after him.

“Wha’ is it?” _His brother asked after a sigh, apparently bothered._  
“I ain’t in a talkin’ mood Merle, just leave me alone.” _He turned his back_  
“Ya know wha? I don’t like when ya talk to me like that baby-brother…”  
“An’ I don’t care, just let me be.”

Daryl heard Merle leaving. He sighed and removed his hoodie. He lay down again and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He made it until he heard footsteps and his door opening violently.

“WHERE’VE YA BEEN DARYL?!” _Yelled his father._  
“Out…”  
“WHERE?”  
“Just out…”  
_He took Daryl by his tee shirt’s collar._ “Listen to me ya lil’ shit! Ya live under ma roof, so ya follow ma rules! After school ya come home an’ ya go in yar room. I don’t wanna see ya out before or after dinner! An’ ya ain’t comin’ back later than 5 PM!”  
“I didn’t know I was in fuckin’ jail! I ain’t a kid anymore I do wha’ I want!”  
_He slapped him._ “No ya ain’t! Ya do wha’ I want!”  
“I’m old enough to take care of maself!”  
“Then wha’ ‘bout the bandage ‘round yar head?!”  
“It was an accident! I fell over an’ I hit ma head on the floor.”  
“AN’ NOW YA’RE LYIN’ TO ME?!”

He hit him. Daryl’s lower lip bled again.

“I received a call from yar school!” _He yelled._ “I know ya’ve been in a fight! An’ I asked ya to be calm!”  
“Ya didn’t ask me that! NEVER!”  
“O’course I did!” _He hit him again._ “Stop lyin’ son!”  
“I ain’t lyin’!”  
“Okay. Ya couldn’t said ya didn’t reserve it. Merle! Come here boy. Hold this lil’ asshole.”

Merle laughed and held Daryl. His father took off Daryl’s t-shirt and took off his belt. He started hitting Daryl on the back with it… Several times.   
5 minutes later he finally stopped… Daryl felt like his back was on fire… It was covered in blood and had a lot of scars. He just stayed there, laying on his stomach, waiting for the pain to go away as every evening…  
A few hours later he got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower, put on training pants and a wide t-shirt before going back in his room. He slowly lay down on his back and took his phone – the only thing his father was kind enough to buy him. It wasn’t an iPhone or any kind of smartphone… It was just a lame “clap phone”… He looked and saw 9.30 PM. His brother entered his room.

“Time to eat baby-brother.”  
“Time?” _He said._  
“Yeah I know it’s a lil’ late but anyway, c’mon.”  
“Comin’…”

He sighed and got up. He walked to the kitchen and ate. His father had enough money for living but didn’t want to spend any of it for Daryl… So he had his brother’s old clothes, his old phone, his old gun… Everything that Merle didn’t want any more was given to Daryl… Almost everything… Just the things Merle was allowing him to have. Worthless things… The only time he had been REALLY nice was when Merle gave him his motorcycle and the crossbow he received and didn’t like… For free… Daryl almost thought his brother was about to die and that he gave him that as a legacy… But he was thankful. When Merle and his father finished their conversation, Daryl asked something risky.

“When do I get do have pocket money?” _He asked_  
“If ya want it so much ya can work.” _Said his father._  
“Don’t be stupid, I’m in school.”  
“Sell somethin’ if ya want money…”  
_He laughed._ “Yeah like wha’?”  
“Yar crossbow or yar motorcycle.”  
_Daryl almost choke on his food._ “Ya crazy or wha’?”  
_Merle laughed._ “He’ll never sell that.” _He said_  
“Then it’s yar problem, it ain’t mine.”  
“Of course since Merle’s da perfect son an’ I’m just a lil’ shit!”

He violently got up and walked to his room, shutting the door as violently as he got up. He sat on his bed and sighed.

“C’mon!” _He said to himself._ “Don’t be such a pussy... Since whey did ya become jealous anyway?"

His brother came in and sat beside him.

“Why d’ya want money?” _He asked._  
“I’m tired of havin’ to steal ma cigarettes… An’ I need money for gas, it ain’t free ya know.”  
“Yeah. Well I can give ya a lil’ bit if ya want.”  
_He looked at him._ “Wha’? Since when ya’re nice to me?”  
“Wha’ he did to ya before… I didn’t know…”  
“Well now ya know.”  
“He did it to me too.”  
“When?”  
“’bout an hour ago.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah… That’s why I’m gonna leave soon. Ya’ll have the big room, smile baby-brother.”

Daryl sighed and thanked his brother who gave him 20 dollars.

“I’ll give ya that every two weeks if ya wanna.”  
“Ya’re workin’?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where?”  
“To the motorcycle garage not far.”  
“Cool.” _He smiled_

Merle gently tapped Daryl’s shoulder and left his room, gently closing his door. Daryl couldn’t believe it… His brother? Nice? Wow…


	6. Fight!

Rick was about to go to the bus stop when he heard a motorcycle roar. He turned around and saw Daryl, a helmet in his right hand. Rick smiled, shook his hand and was about to get on when his stepmother saw them. Rick asked Daryl to turn off the engine. He did and removed his helmet.

“Who is he?” _Asked Rick’s stepmother._  
“Daryl, he’s with me in school.”  
“Hello. Nice to meet ya.” _Said Daryl._

She shook his hand but look a little disgusted.

“So he’s your boyfriend?”  
_Rick blushed._ “N-No… He…err… He’s a friend…”  
_She smiled and looked a bit relieved._ “Of course he’s a friend” _She ironically added._ “Have a nice day.”

She kissed Rick on the forehead and left. Daryl raised his eyebrows.

“She’s… nice.” _He said, smiling_  
“Don’t mind her… She’s my stepmother.”   
“Apparently she… thinks I’m yar boyfriend…”  
“Pff. She sees romance everywhere…”  
_They both laughed._ “C’mon. Let’s go.” _Said Daryl_

They put their helmets, Daryl started the engine and Rick got on. He smiled. Apparently, Daryl was better now. He was proud of his friend, he knew he was strong. He gently tapped his friend’s back and was about to hold his jacket when he heard Daryl groaning.

“Please man just… don’t touch ma back.”  
“Okay, sorry.”

He gently held his jacket and felt sorry for Daryl… He had certainly been beat up by his father… again… He sighed and just looked at the landscape… Not very interesting… Buildings, buildings and buildings again. Rick liked Atlanta but he didn’t like his neighborhood… Only snobs… During the holidays, he had to beg his father during 3 weeks to go to a public school. He insisted because he wanted to have real friends… Not just people with whom he would talk about money, business and money again... He was happy to know Daryl, with him, he was talking about cars, guns – mainly – music, and he was discovering new stuff like motorcycle. His father didn’t like motorcycle because for him it was just “a tool allowing the outlaws to move”. Yes, for him, all the bikers were outlaws… And the outlaws were redneck people listening to Motörhead or AC/DC, who smokes and who don’t give a damn about rules. More precisely, outlaws were Daryls. But Rick didn’t care. He was glad to have a friend like that. Different. Even Shane was kind of a snob sometimes. But he was still his best friend, and he still wasn’t rich or interested in money and business. 10 minutes after they left, they arrived in school. Daryl parked his motorcycle on the same spot than the previous day, stopped the engine, Rick got off and they both removed their helmets.

“Shit…” _He said._ “We came to early… Man I still have problems with this shitty schedule…”  
_Rick laughed._ “Don’t worry, you’ll remember.”

Daryl sighed and got off as well. They put their helmets in their bags and walked towards the school. Daryl lit up a cigarette and Rick looked at him with a worried look.

“Wha’ is it?” _Asked the youngest._  
“The thing you said before… About your back… What happened?”  
“Ma father happened.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“It ain’t yar fault… I told ya… Ma father’s like that since ma mother’s dead… He started drinkin’ an’ everythin’ got messy.”

Rick just lowered his head. But Daryl quickly found a discussion subject and they thought about something else. When Shane arrived, Rick got near him and Daryl received a call.

“I’m back in 5 minutes.” _He said._

Rick didn’t have the time to say okay, Daryl was already walking away. Shane looked at his best friend.

“He’s nice.” _He said._ “Good tastes in guns, music and motorcycle.”  
_Rick smiled._ “I’m glad you like him.”  
“You came with him this morning?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“For nothing… I’m just asking, I’m curious.”

10 minutes later, the bell rang and Daryl wasn’t there… Rick went in class but was worried. He sat and waited. The bell rang for the second time and the teacher closed the door. He sighed. It was the English teacher.

“And Dixon isn’t there… What a surprise. Let’s begin.”  
“Don’t you wait for him?” _Asked a student._  
“Why would I? He’s going to pass the entire lesson on his phone or doing anything but listening anyway.”

And the teacher began. A few minutes later, someone knocked.

“Enter Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl entered, his lower lip was bleeding… again.

“You could at least clean yourself up before coming in my class Dixon!” _The teacher yelled._  
_He sighed._ “I’m already pissed off man don’t start!” _Daryl yelled back._  
“What did you say?!”   
“Stop pissin’ me off! Ya deaf or wha’?!”  
“Calm down right now young man!”  
“Yeah? Or wha’?”  
“Or you come with me to see Mr. Rogers!”  
“I don’t even know who da fuck he is!”  
“He’s the principal of this school!”  
“Pf.. I ain’t afraid of a principal.”  
“Go to your seat! Right now! And shut up! I don’t want to hear you again!”

Daryl sighed and walked through the class. He sat down, beside Rick.

“Ya got a tissue man?”  
“Yeah…”

Rick opened his bag, searched for a few seconds, opened a package and gave one to Daryl.

“Thanks.”  
“What happened to you?”  
“I’ll explain ya later.”

Rick nodded and tried to focus. But he kept thinking about Daryl… This man really was stuck in his head…   
At the end of the lesson, the youngest took Rick’s arm and lead him to a corner where no one was. He wanted to talk but the oldest talked instead.

“You fought again didn’t you?” _Said Rick  
_ “Yeah…”  
_He sighed._ “Please Daryl, just stop…”  
“It ain’t my fault! The call was form Merle, ma brother. I had forgotten ma math book at home an’ he was passin’ ba da school so he asked me to come at da back to give it to me. He did an’ when he was ‘bout to go, drug dealers he pissed off started a fight with him… He’s ma brother so I helped him… An’ one of da two guys hit me.”  
_Rick sighed again._ “It was your brother’s business not yours…”  
“I couldn’t just let him get hit an’ do nothin’, he’s ma brother. He can be an asshole but sometimes he’s nice to me.”  
“Come on now, let’s clean this mess.”

Rick grabbed Daryl’s wrist and they walked to the bathroom. The oldest took another tissue, moistened it and started to gently cleaning Daryl’s lip. He was blushing and sweating a little… His left hand was touching Daryl’s neck, keeping his head up while he was cleaning the blood with his right hand. The contact of Daryl’s hair in his hand was making him shiver. After 20 seconds of silence, Rick finally let go of Daryl. He threw away the tissue.

“I think it’s okay.” _He smiled._  
“Thanks man.”  
“You’re welcome. Just promise me you won’t fight again… Please.”  
“I ain’t promisin’ ya that… But I promise ya that I’ll try.”  
_Rick smiled._ “Thanks. Let’s go now or we’re going to be late.”  
“Wha’ do we have?”  
“Sciences.”  
_He sighed._ “I fuckin’ hate this shit…”  
_Rick laughed._ “Don’t worry, it’s just one hour pro week.”  
“Finally good news.”

They both smiled and headed to their next lesson. Rick was happy. Everyone was saying that Daryl was an asshole but deep down he was very nice. Sure he didn’t has a perfect temper but his personality was really great compared to what people say. And Rick was glad that all those people were wrong. But then, he heard a sentence he thought he would never hear…

“I’m glad ya’re there man.” _Said Daryl_  
_Rick looked at him and smiled._ “Thanks.”  
“Really.” _He looked back at Rick._ “Everyone here see me as an asshole troublemaker... But ya’re ma friend anyway. Ya agreed to stay with me when ya knew wha’ everyone was thinkin’ of me… Ya coulda just let me walk away at da gym da first day… But ya stayed with me an’ now we’re friends. So thanks for that man.” _He smiled._

They arrived in class and sat next to each other. Rick didn’t know what to say. He was in heaven right now. Daryl telling him all this meant the world to him. They were both blushing. Rick smiled brighter and looked really well in Daryl’s eyes, almost eye-fucking him.

“You’re very welcome.” _He answered._ “I’m glad we’re friends. And you know what…? First I was a bit scared of you.”  
“Yeah I noticed. Ya were stutterin’ and sweatin’ like hell.” _He laughed._ “But ya’re still a bit afraid.”  
“What?”  
“Ya’re still sweatin’. Ya did when ya were cleanin’ me up.”  
“I was just… embarrassed.” _He blushed._ “Just like right now.”  
“Ya sweat when ya’re embarrassed?”  
“Yeah… I know it’s weird but… I can’t help it.”  
“No big deal ya know.”

Rick smiled and the bell rang.


	7. Troubles

The teacher entered. It was a 25 years-old young woman. Daryl looked at her and whistled.

“Damn…” _He said._ “She’s a sexy one.”  
_Rick laughed._ “You quickly won’t like her anymore…”  
“Wha’? Why?”  
“You’ll see soon enough.”

They all shut up and the teacher smiled.

“I see on my list there’s a new student. Daryl… Dixon. Where is he?”

Daryl raised his hand, smiling.

“Okay, I’m Ms. Ross. Introduce yourself please.”  
“Ma name’s Daryl Dixon, I’m 16 an’ I’m from North Georgia.”  
“Good. Thank you very much Daryl.”

The boy nodded and the teacher started her lesson. A few minutes later, Daryl looked at Rick.

“Why on earth woulda not like her anymore?”  
_He laughed._ “Just wait a few more seconds.”  
“Why are you two talking back there?!” _She yelled._

Daryl jumped.

“I was just… askin’ him da time ma’am.”  
“And why is that? Do you have an appointment?”  
“Nah… I was just… wonderin’…”  
“9 o’clock. Now FOCUS!”  
“Okay, that’s a turn off…” _He whispered to Rick._

They both laughed and the teacher looked back at them.

“What did you said to your friend Mr. Dixon?”  
“I was just… sayin’ to ma friend that… yar lesson is very interestin’ ma’am.”

The other students laughed and the teacher ironically smiled.

“Come over here Mr. Dixon please.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, stood up and walked towards the front of the class. Once he arrived, the teacher went seating to his place.

“Now teach Mr. Dixon.” _She said with a sassy smile._

The others looked at Daryl, amused. He was surprised…

“Well… err… Science is… very… useless.”

All the students laughed and the teacher looked offended.

“An’… err…Ya can’t hope to get laid if ya’re a science nerd.”

They all laughed harder and the teacher looked even more offended.

“An’ since it’s useless… Fuck that shit, class dismissed!”

Everyone applauded and cheered. Daryl slightly bowed like at the end of a concert of something and the teacher came back to her desk.

“Go back to yar seat righ’ now Ms. Ross! I’m da teacher here!”

The laughter exploded. Rick was almost crying with laughter. Daryl put his hands of his hips, like if he was angry.

“Come with me Mr. Dixon! We’ll see how Mr. Rogers handle the troublemakers like yourself!”  
“Kids! Remember me as yar best teacher!” _He winked_

All the students cheered and applauded. Daryl made a “peace sign” with his hand before being dragged out of the room by the teacher. She violently closed the door and looked at Daryl.

“What is wrong with you?!”  
“Wha’? Ya asked me to teach, I did.”  
_She sighed._ “You really shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Why? Troublemakers turn ya on?” _He made a pervert grin._

She blushed and, once again, looked offended. Daryl laughed.

“Just kiddin’ ma’am.” _He said_  
“Actually they do turn me on.”  
“Wha’?” _He blushed too_  
“Just kiddin’ sir.” _She said, imitating his accent._

He did a forced laugh.

“Ya’re very funny an’ kinda sexy... But borin’ as hell.”

She sighed, violently took him by the arm and made him follow her. A minute later she knocked at the principal door.

“Enter.” _A deep voice said._

The teacher entered and dragged Daryl in. She forced him to sit down in front of the principal and looked at him.

“This young boy is a nightmare!” _She said.  
_ “Yes I’ve heard that before… explain please.”  
“He talks during my lesson, when I want to give him a punishment he mocks me and he say I’m “boring as hell”!”  
“Ya can’t blame ma honesty though.” _Commented Daryl_  
“I can’t blame your honesty indeed.” _Said the principal._ “But I can blame you for fighting another student, being rude with your teachers, not paying attention, and, most of all, being a troublemaker.”  
“Troublemaker’s ma middle-name sir.” _He smiled._ “Go ahead then, blame me if ya wanna.”  
“I’m going to give you one last chance. A chance to behave properly. But if any other teacher comes and complains about you, you’d better watch your ass Dixon. I’ll send a letter to your father. Now go back the class. Quickly.”  
“Yes sir.”

He got up and headed back to the class room, followed by the teacher.

“I was telling the truth.” _Said the teacher._  
_Daryl looked confused, he frowned_ “’bout wha’?”   
“About troublemakers turning me on, especially when they’re cute boys an accent like yours.”

She gently tapped his ass. Daryl jumped at the contact. She made him a wink and kept walking. Daryl stood still, quite shocked. He shook his head and walked again. She opened the room door and discretely tapped his ass again before he entered. Daryl jumped again and quickly sat back beside Rick who was still laughing. Then he noticed his friend’s weird face.

“You’re okay?” _He asked, still laughing a little_  
“Yeah, yeah…”

He was still “under shock”. For the rest of the lesson, the teacher kept glancing at Daryl. And even though she was discrete, Rick had noticed it quite quickly. He was upset… Daryl was his! Not anybody else’s!

“Why is she looking at you like that?” _He asked to the redneck, trying to hide his anger._  
“Later…”

Rick nodded… He knew that he couldn’t hide his anger any longer. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Daryl was completely poker-faced… He had no reactions to anything… He was just staring at his desk, doing nothing, saying nothing. At the end of the lesson, he quickly got up and walked out of the room… Even out of the school. He sat down on a bench and lit up a cigarette. He held his package to Rick who refused.

“You’re gonna tell me what is it now?” _He asked, curious._  
“Yeah…”

And Daryl told everything to Rick. He sat down, beside his friend, and sighed.

“Well… Just ignore her.” _He said._  
“Easier said than done…” _Daryl answered_  
“I know but… Just try okay?”  
“Yeah… Thanks.”

Rick smiled and wrapped an arm around Daryl’s shoulders.

“You want to talk to me about something else?” _He asked._ “I know a lot of things aren’t good for you… So just talk if you want to.”  
“I… I don’t know man… Whataya want me to talk ‘bout?”  
“What happened to your back for example.”  
“I already told ya, ma father happened.”  
“Yeah but… How bad is it? It looks like it really hurts a lot.”  
“Follow me…”

Daryl got up, crushed his cigarette and walked back in the building. He entered in the bathroom. Rick followed him. Daryl put his bag on the floor, remove his jacket, his hoodie, turn his back to Rick and lifted his tee shirt, showing him his scars. Rick touched it really gently and quickly removed his hand when Daryl groaned.

“Oh my god…” _Said Rick._ “You… Your father did THAT to you?”  
“Yeah… Yesterday evevnin’.”  
“Oh God…”

The youngest covered his scars. Rick approached Daryl, made him turn around and held him tight, wrapping his arms around his neck to avoid hurting him. Daryl wrapped his arms around his friend’s torso, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, Rick undid the hug and touched Daryl’s forehead with his.

“It’s all going to be okay Daryl.” _He said with a soothing voice_  
“I hope so… Thanks man.”  
“If you need help, just tell me okay?”

Daryl put his other clothes on and picked up his bag.

“Nah it’s okay…”  
“Daryl…”

Rick gently grabbed his friend’s arm. He had a nice look on his face, Daryl could see it. But he just lowered his head.

“Ya can’t do anythin’ man… Really…”  
“Okay. But still… If you need help once, just tell me.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”

Daryl half-smiled, a forced smile… Rick smiled and let go of Daryl’s arm. The youngest put his hood on, left the bathroom and headed towards the exit of the building. Once he was away, Rick held his tears… _Why him? Why was it this guy who was suffering? He doesn’t deserve all that shit! He’s a fucking nice guy! Life is so unfair sometimes..._  He sighed and went out.  
The rest of the day just passed normally. Daryl had a good behavior… Not because of what the principal told him, but because he was really confused and lost in his thoughts. At the end of the day, he rode Rick back to his house, waved and drove away… Rick was feeling guilty because he didn’t insist… Daryl really needed help right now, and he was feeling dumb not to have insisted. He sighed and got inside.


	8. Welcome!

The morrow, while he was running, Rick was thinking about all that stuff with Daryl, his father hitting him, how sorry he felt… It made him feeling even worse… The more he was thinking about it, the more he was thinking that he should have insisted when Daryl refused his help… “Ya can’t do anythin’ man… Really…” that was his words… But for Rick it sounded like a cry for help. Of that he was sure… He kept running for a while before returning home. He took a shower, as usual, and looked at his phone. He had 2 messages from an unknown number.

“hey rick, how r u? lori gave me ur number, i hope she didn’t gave me a false one, so i just wanted to tell u that i come @ ur house at 7.45 ok? c u.”

And the other message.

“it’s daryl btw.”

He smiled. He had Daryl’s number! Wow… But he wondered what was “c u.” until he realized that it meant “see you.” He felt dumb, sighed, laughed and answered.

“Hey! I’m fine thanks, and you? No she didn’t, it’s really me don’t worry ;) and I’m glad you’re coming, I think I can assume you’ll come every morning? At least I hope so. See you :)”

He registered Daryl’s number, locked his phone and smiled brighter. This guy was so cute. He suddenly realized that he was blushing. He felt embarrassed and laughed at himself. Blushing because of a text… That was the first time it happened to him. He dressed up and made his bag. Just when he finished, his phone beeped. He quickly looked at it, Daryl had sent him a new message.

“yeah i’m fine thx and if it doesn’t bother u yeah i can come every morning, ur house’s on my way.”

“Okay, cool :) and don’t even think it’s bothering me because it doesn’t.” _He replied_

He smiled again and waited… He was reading but he couldn’t stop looking at his watch every second. And when he heard the doorbell ring, he jumped and took a few seconds to realize it was certainly Daryl. By the time he put his shoes on and ran down the stairs, his father had opened the door. Rick hid and watched with curiosity. Daryl had a cigarette in his mouth… Ouch… His father hated people who were smoking… Especially teenagers. And then Rick heard the motorcycle noise. “Shit…” _He whispered._ But he concentrated on the conversation.

“Good morning. Can I help you young man?”  
“G’d mornin’… er… Am I at da Grimes?” _He asked_  
“Yes. I am Steve Grimes.”  
“Err… Is Rick still here?”   
“Who are you and what do you want from my son?” _He started to get angry._  
“Don’t be angry sir… I’m in his class, I’m passin’ by on ma way to our school so I give him a ride.”  
_He sighed._ “Since when?”  
“Yesterday…”  
“Rick!” _His father yelled, Daryl jumped, surprised._ “Come down, your boyfriend is there!” _Rick and Daryl blushed._  
“I ain’t his boyfriend…”  
“Of course you aren’t…” _He ironically answered._ “What’s your name?”  
“Daryl Dixon.”

They shook hands and Rick came out of his hiding spot. He greeted Daryl by shaking his hand and smiling.

“I knew it wasn’t a good idea for you to go in a public school.” _He whispered at Rick’s ear._ “Now you’re dating an outlaw! Brilliant.”  
_He blushed again._ “Come on dad he’s just a friend!”  
“Boyfriend or friend doesn’t matter, he’s an outlaw!”  
“Wha’?” _Said Daryl_  
“SHUT UP KID!” _Yelled the father._  
“I ain’t an outlaw… I respect da rules ya know.”  
“Yeah? I bet you already drove above the speed limit with your motorcycle!”  
“Maybe a few times yeah…”  
“So you’re an outlaw!”  
“It ain’t like I’m doin’ it every time I drive sir.”  
“DAD PLEASE!” _Yelled Rick._ “He’s right so just drop it! He’s my friend and it’s not going to change whether you like it or not! Have a nice day.”

He grabbed Daryl’s arm and walked towards his friend’s motorcycle. His father sighed and violently closed the door.

“Don’t mind him. He can be a real asshole.”  
“So can I…”   
“What?”  
“He’s still yar father. An’ he wanna protect ya when he says that. He just cares ‘bout ya that’s it… Don’t call him an asshole.”  
“Sorry I know yours is… different.”  
“It’s okay don’t worry.”

They both smiled, Daryl crushed his cigarette and they got on the motorcycle. They arrived a few minutes later.

“So, how are you this morning?” _Asked Rick._  
“Good thanks I’m glad it’s finally Friday!” _He smiled._ “An’ ya?”  
“I’m fine. Except that my father pisses me off sometimes…”  
“Not just this mornin’?”  
“No… Well, as you said he does it because he thinks it’s good for me and he wants to protect me but forbid me to see friends outside school because the exams are in 2 months…”  
“A lil’ bit harsh…”  
“Yeah you said it… But I managed to convince him that I won’t see friends since next month. He agrees.”  
“You’re lucky. If I try to argue with my father… It doesn’t end well.” _He laughed._

His phone rang.

“Sorry it’s ma brother I gotta take this.”

He picked up and went a little further. Rick took his phone out of his pocket and went on Twitter and Facebook to see the news. Something like 20 seconds later, Daryl came back near Rick, sighing.

“Are you okay?”  
“Ya know that I went to da principal’s office yesterday?”  
“Yeah…”  
“He sent a letter to ma father an’ ma brother told me he was really pissed at me an’ that I shouldn’t go home before tomorrow nigh’, time he calm down ya know… So I guess I’m gonna…”  
“Come to my house.” _Rick said with a bit of regret a few seconds later._

Daryl looked at him with a surprised look.

“Ya... Ya would do that for me?” _He asked._ “I mean even with yar father who doesn’t like me?”  
“Of course I’ll do it. You’re a friend, that’s what friends are for.” _He smiled_  
“Ya sure he’s not gonna yell at ya?”  
“Pf, I don’t care I want to help you.”  
“Thanks a lot man.”

He was all smiling. Rick smiled as well and blushed. Daryl Dixon was about to sleep in his house!!

“Sure it doesn’t disturb ya?” _Asked the youngest_  
“Yeah, sure.” _He smiled brighter._ “Don’t worry.”

Daryl smiled too and clapped his fist with Rick’s. Then they walked towards their class room and entered just a second after the bell ringing. They had a Geography lesson. The teacher sighed and closed the door.

“My co-workers told me that there is a new student, a big troublemaker I heard. So please, Mr… Dixon is it? Don’t drag good students like Mr. Grimes into troubles like arriving late for example.”  
_Daryl laughed, mocking him._ “C’mon! Ya ain’t gonna blame us ‘cause we arrived a second after da bell ringing, ain’t ya?”  
“Stop arguing with me and be quiet Mr. Dixon!”  
“I’ll do it if ya stop sayin’ I’m draggin’ Rick into troubles. We were talkin’ an’ we forgot da time! It can happen to anyone!”  
“Indeed, but according to a particular teacher, it isn’t the first time you arrive late Mr. Dixon.”  
“Late? C’mon ya can’t be serious! Late ‘cause I arrived a second after da bell ringin’?” _He laughed._ “I ain’t gonna last long in that school.”  
_He sighed._ “Arrive BEFORE the bell ringing next time Dixon! And, as I said, do not drag Mr. Grimes into troubles!”  
“Yes, sir!”

He did a military salute. The other students laughed and the teacher rolled his eyes before starting his lesson. Daryl looked at Rick.

“Sorry if ya think I drag ya into troubles.” _Whispered the youngest._  
“It’s okay. It’s good to not be the perfect boy for once.” _He smiled._ “And I won’t be into troubles if I arrive a second later one or two times don’t worry.”

Daryl smiled as well and the day passed quite well. At the midday pause, the redneck stayed with Rick and Shane. He was getting along quite well with this guy… He like guns, cars, motorcycles, rock music,… He was cool. At the end of the day, Daryl rode Rick back to his home and was about to leave but the oldest reminded him that he was supposed to stay here. Daryl removed his helmet, laughed and blushed, he was embarrassed. Rick couldn’t help it but thinking he was even cuter with slightly red cheeks. Daryl “parked” his motorcycle, turned off the engine, got off and put his helmet in his bag. Then he followed Rick inside and looked around him.

“Welcome!” _Said Rick._  
“Ya’re a rich bitch ya know that?” _He said to Rick, smirking_  
_He laughed._ “You want something to drink or eat?”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
_They went to the kitchen._ “So I’ve got Coke, Fanta, Red Bull, Syrup,…”  
“Coke please.”  
“Okay.” _He grabbed two bottles._ “And you want to eat?”  
“I’m good thanks.”  
“Not even chips?”  
_He laughed._ “Okay chips.”

Rick smiled and carried everything on the dinner table. He sat and looked at Daryl who was laughing while seating down.

“What is it?” _He asked._  
“I’m careful ya know. I don’t wanna break or stain anythin’, it’s beautiful.”  
“Don’t worry it’s… kind of solid.” _He laughed._ “And we have maids in case you stain anything.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Yeah, as I said, ya’re really a rich bitch.”

They both laughed and ate and drank. After something like 10 minutes, they heard the front door opening.

“Good evening Rick!” _Said a woman voice._  
“Hey.” _He simply answered._  
“Do I hide or somethin’?” _Daryl whispered._  
“What? No! Why would you? Maybe she doesn’t exactly like you but you’re my friend and it’s my house more than hers, you have the right to be here if I want to.”

Daryl smiled and Rick’s stepmother arrived in the dining room. She looked surprised when she saw her stepson’s friend but she smiled.

“You are… Daryl! Am I right?”  
“Yes ma’am.” _He smiled._  
“It’s nice to see you again sweetie.” _She kissed him on a cheek and stroke the other._ “A cute boy like you is a welcome sight. Just like Rick here.” _She smiled._ “Oh but where are my manners?! My name is Elena. It’s a pleasure to learn that my stepson is dating such a sweet boy.”  
“I-I ain’t his…” _Daryl began, blushing._

It was the first time Rick was hearing him stuttering. He was literally melting because of Daryl cuteness.

_She smiled and interrupted him._ “Don’t do the “I’m not his boyfriend” thing… It doesn’t work on me. I perfectly know what’s going on here. Anyway, I’ll let you boys alone.”

She kissed Rick’s cheek and left. Daryl’s cheeks were burning and extremely red. Both of the boys were surprised.

“Well apparently she likes you now.” _Said Rick, smiling._  
“Y-Yeah…” _He drank._  
“Are you okay?” _Asked the oldest._  
“Well I’m… really embarrassed an’… Ya know I never had a loving mother so… It’s a bit new to me da lil’ kiss on da cheek and stuff…”  
“Oh…”

Rick felt stupid. But when he looked at Daryl and saw him smiling, he felt released and breathe again. They started talking again when the front door opened again.

“Good evening everyone!” _Said Rick’s father._  
“Oh, hello sweetie.” _Said Elena._ “Rick’s boyfriend is here.”  
“Wh- Rick’s boy- WHAT?”   
“His boyfriend! You know this cute boy with the stunning accent!”

Daryl blushed and Rick laughed.

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend Elena… And he doesn’t know any boys with an accent sweet heart…”  
“Of course he does, he’s dating one…” _She thought for a few second._ “A biker! His name is Daryl Dixon!”  
“WHAT?!” _He yelled._ “You mean the guy who comes the mornings to bring Rick to school?”  
“Exactly Steve!”  
“He really is his… I mean they’re… dating?”  
“Yes! Isn’t it wonderful? Two such cute boys.”

Daryl looked at Rick. They both laughed.

“We should tell ‘em before they ship us.” _Said Daryl._  
“Yeah you’re right.”

Rick laughed too but his heart broke a little. They both went near the front door. Mr. Grimes directly looked at Daryl.

“I’m okay with this.” _He said._ “But don’t you dare breaking my son’s heart!”

Rick smiled and really wanted to say “Kinda too late.” But instead, he said something else.

“Guys… We’re not dating. Elena I don’t know why you’re thinking that but he’s not my boyfriend and we’re not… attracted to each other... So no, we’re not dating.”  
“Is it true Daryl?” _Asked Elena, still with a little smile._  
“Yeah. Everythin’ he said is true.”  
_The father sighed._ “I’m sorry I’ve been mean to you this morning and now Daryl. Really.”

He reached his hand out to the young man who shook it, smiling.

“Rosita, take care of the table will you?” _Said Steve._  
“Right away sir.” _Answered a girl with an exotic accent._  
“Now go play video games or something, I’ll call you for dinner.”  
“Thanks.” _Said Daryl._  
“Thanks dad.”

They took their bags and Rick made a head sign to Daryl, “telling” him to follow him. The youngest smiled at the two adults and followed Rick. After they arrived upstairs, Rick stopped and looked at his friend.

“Do you want to play video games or watch a movie or a TV Show?”  
“Whatever ya want man, it’s yar house.” _He smiled._  
“Yeah, but the guest is king so just choose.”  
_He laughed._ “Video games then.”  
“Okay.” _He smiled._ “Follow me.”

They walked a few more seconds and Rick opened a big door. They arrived in his room – who was almost as big as Daryl’s entire flat. There was a giant TV with a lot of game console and a shelf with something like 500 books. There also was a big bed and a desk with school books and a laptop – a mac book pro of course – on it. A lot of posters of movies and video games were on the walls.

“So. Which video game?” _He asked._  
_He laughed._ “Dunno… A cool one? Man ya choose I don’t have video game in ma house.”  
“Okay… er… Racing game?”  
“Formula 1?”  
“Okay.”

They played nearly an hour but then Daryl started to swear, tired of losing. But in the end they both laughed.

“Ya’ve got any zombie games?” _Daryl asked._  
“You’re a zombie fan?”  
“Hell yeah!”  
_He smiled._ “Left 4 Dead 2 isn’t bad.”  
“Okay, let’s go then.”

Rick stopped the F1 game and put on the other. They had fun for another hour and where about to start another round but Steve Grimes entered in the room.

“Come eat boys, dinner’s ready.” _He said._ “And Rick, open the window your room is an oven.”

They both laughed and went downstairs. Rick’s stepmother smiled at the sight of the two boys. They sat beside each other and ate pasta with a delicious Bolognese sauce. Daryl was quite shy because he didn’t know the two adults very well and Rick’s father didn’t really like him. But the atmosphere was quite relaxed. After the meal, the two young men got upstairs, wash their hands and got back in Rick’s room.

“Great, now it’s a fucking fridge!” _Yelled Rick as he closed the window._

Daryl laughed and sat on the edge of Rick’s bed. He took the game pad and waited for Rick.  
For 3 or 4 hours, they kept having fun with this game. Then Rick’s father entered in the room.

“Boys, it’s 10PM. Stop the game please.”  
“Dad… It’s Friday…” _Answered Rick._  
“Right… Then lower the sound I’m going to sleep I work tomorrow young man… Good night.”  
“Good night/G’nigh’” _They said._

Rick stopped the game and looked at Daryl.

“So, you want to watch a movie before we sleep?”  
“Yeah! Ya’ve got a zombie movie?”  
“Yeah I have Resident Evil.”  
“I fuckin’ love those movies. Da first’s da best.”  
“Yeah I like it too.”  
“Wanna watch all of them?”  
“Okay. Just go on the bed I take my laptop.”  
“Okay.”

Daryl removed his hoodie, put it on the ground beside his bag and sat against the wall, a pillow behind him. Rick smiled and blushed a little. Daryl Dixon was on his bed! He sat next to him and they watched the movies on his laptop. But in the middle of the 3rd movie, at nearly 3AM, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Daryl fell asleep against him and he couldn’t wake him up, he was too cute. He smiled, stopped the movie and put his laptop on his desk. When he looked at Daryl again, he was awake.

“Da movie’s over?” _He asked with a sleepy voice_  
“No we’re in the middle of it but you fell asleep.” _Rick said, smiling_  
“Oh, okay… We’ll watch da end t’morrow?”  
“Okay.”  
“Where do I sleep ba da way?”  
“Oh, wait.”

Rick left the room for a while and came back with a rolling bed. Daryl laughed, making Rick smile. The oldest installed it and when he looked back at Daryl, he was shirtless. Rick blushed like hell as he saw Daryl’s body. He was thin yet a little muscly.

“W-What are you doing Daryl?” _He asked_  
“I ain’t gonna sleep all dressed.”  
“Do you…er… want a pajama o-or something?”  
“I’m good thanks.” _He answered while removing his jeans and socks_

Rick couldn’t help it but watch him removed his clothes until he was just in his boxer. Daryl sat down on the bed.

“Sorry it’s not very comfortable.” _Said Rick  
_ “It’s perfect.” _Answered his friend_ “More comfy than ma usual bed actually.”

He laughed and Rick forced himself to. Daryl was sitting on the bed, the blanket pulled up to his waist. He let himself fall down and sighed in relief.

“It’s sooo good to have a comfy bed.”

Rick laughed as he changed his clothes and put his pajama on. He lay down in his own bed and looked at his right. Daryl was looking at him as well. He blushed again and Daryl talked.

“Thanks again man. For whatcha do for me. I mean… Lettin’ me stay here for da nigh’ even if it wasn’t planned an’ that yar father hates me.”  
“Come on he doesn’t really HATE you. And welcoming you here is normal you know, as I said that’s what friend are for.”  
“I guess ya’re righ’.” _He smiled._ “G’nigh’ Rick.”  
“Good night Daryl.”

Rick turned off the light and smiled, happy that Daryl was here.


	9. Fire and Blood

When Rick woke up at 8.30 AM he didn’t even remember Daryl was there, he left for his daily run – he was running too on week end but later – thinking about stuff and things. When he got back, at 10AM, he directly went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he had finished, he got back into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist and only then Rick noticed Daryl, lay on his stomach, he jumped and held his towel which was about to fall down. He blushed and watched Daryl, noticing a tattoo on his back… He didn’t even notice it the other time Daryl showed him his back. But now he was seeing it. And it was a really beautiful tattoo. Rick put on a boxer, training pants, a tee shirt, crouched near his friend’s bed and shyly shook his shoulder. Daryl moaned and turned, landing on his back. He opened his eyes all of a sudden, slightly jumping and sweating. He turned his head towards Rick and smiled.

“Hey.” _He whispered_  
“Good morning bed head.”

Daryl laughed and rolled, turning his back to Rick.

“What is it?” _Asked the oldest, laughing_  
“Don’t look at me… Ma hair’s a mess when I wake up, an’ let’s not talk ‘bout ma face.” _He mumbled_  
“Come on Daryl it’s not like we were dating.”

He directly blushed after saying that. He saw Daryl moving his shoulder up and down and rolled on his back again.

“Yeah, ya’re righ’.”

Rick felt embarrassed but he got up and looked at his friend.

“Come on, last call for breakfast. My father and Elena aren’t there so we can eat now.”  
“Comin’…” _He said._

He got up, put his pants, socks and his hoodie, letting it open. He put on the hood and looked at Rick who laughed.

“Sorry ya want me to put a tee shirt under it?” _He asked, embarrassed._ “It’s just that… In ma house I always dress like that da morning so…”  
“N-No it’s okay. My father and Elena come back at 6PM on Saturdays so we’re good.”  
“Okay.”

He smiled and followed Rick downstairs.  
A minute later they were sat on the sofa, watching Game of Thrones, eating corn flakes in front of the living room’s TV who was even bigger than the one in Rick’s room. But Rick couldn’t take his eyes off Daryl’s perfect body. He was really discrete and Daryl was focused on his bowl AND on the TV so… he didn’t even notice it. Rick finally took his eyes off him and started thinking… “I must tell him the truth” _He thought._ “I must tell him my feelings… The sooner, the better.”

“Er… Daryl?” _Shyly asked Rick_  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I… tell you something?”  
“Yep.”  
“I need you… to listen very carefully.”

As the ending music of the episode began, Daryl looked at Rick and questioned him with his look.

“I… er… You…”  
“Ya, me, wha’?”  
_He sighed._ “You’ve got milk on your chin.”

Daryl raised his eyebrows and passed his hand on his chin, wiping it with the back of his hand. He looked back at Rick.

“That’s it?” _He asked._  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s why I had to listen to ya very carefully?”  
“Er… Yeah.” _He blushed._  
_Daryl laughed._ “Okay.”

Rick sighed, he was disappointed by himself… They passed all day watching Game of Thrones and playing video games. But once, when they were playing Left 4 Dead 2 and that the level was loading, Rick took a deep breath and looked at Daryl.

“Daryl?”  
“Yeah?” _He looked at Rick.  
_ “Can I tell you something important?”  
“Do I still have some milk on ma chin?”  
_He laughed_ “No it’s gone… But… I have… something else to tell you.”  
“C’mon then.”  
“I…”

When he was just about to speak, Elena entered into the room. She made both of the boys jumped. She smiled.

“Sorry if I surprised you boys.” _She said._ “I just got back from an exhausting day but I wanted to say hi anyway.”

While she was kissing Rick, the oldest tapped Daryl’s chest. The youngest understood and discretely zipped his jacket. She kissed Daryl on the forehead and left the room with a smile.

“So, wha’ was da thing ya wanted to say?”  
“I just wanted to tell you that I heard noise downstairs and that you should zip your jacket but I managed to tell you anyway.”  
“Oh, okay, thanks then. Even though I ain’t seein’ how it’s so important.”  
“You know, Elena…”  
“Oh, yeah. Right.”

They both smiled and Rick thought he was stupid. They finished the round and then Daryl looked at his friend.

“Wanna go out?”  
“Sure. Where?”  
“Dunno… Da video game place?”  
“Yeah good idea.”  
“Let me just put ma tee shirt.”

After he dressed up correctly, they both went downstairs, Rick warned Elena they were going out, she agreed and they both “jumped” on the motorcycle.

“I just need to go to ma place first, I’m outta cigarettes an’ ma money’s back there. I’m just hopin’ ma father isn’t there…”  
“Yeah me too… Where do you live?”  
“3, Knight Avenue.”  
“Right, I know where it is.”  
_He smiled._ “Let’s go.”

Daryl started the engine and the rode for a few minutes. Then they stopped in front of a kind of old building. Rick got off removed his helmet and looked at it as Daryl turned off the engine.

“So this is where you live…”  
“Kinda different from yar place isn’t it?” _He smiled._  
_He smiled too._ “Yeah.”  
“I’m here in 5 minutes. I text ya if I’m in troubles an’ ya get da hell outta here. Okay?"  
“Okay.”

Daryl smiled and entered. He went to his apartment and saw his father lay on the couch, deeply asleep. He sighed in relief and went to his room. He took a packet of cigarettes, his wallet and got out. Fast and easy. He quickly went back outside and Rick smiled when he saw him. Daryl winked, Rick blushed and they got back on the motorcycle.

They passed a really good time at the game center and after a moment there they decided to go to the same bar that last time. They entered, sat at the bar, ordered two beers and Daryl lit up a cigarette. They talked for a moment and, at something like midnight, Rick’s phone began the being over flew by messages. Daryl brought him to his home, they shook their hands and Rick got home. Daryl sighed and rode back to his home.

_The morrow…_

Rick got up and left his home for his run, as usual. He got back, took a shower and turned the TV on. He made himself an orange juice, took a sip and got back in the living room. He put the breaking news channel and turned the volume up. He was about to drink but stop when he heard it.

“I learn just now that the building number 3 on Knight Avenue is on fire! Please don’t go near it in any way.”

Rick dropped his glass and froze… He thought about Daryl, maybe he was at home, maybe he was in danger... He ran to the entrance, put on shoes and a jacket, took his father’s car keys and ran outside. He quickly started the engine and drove as fast as he could to Daryl’s place, tears in his eyes. When he arrived, the fire was huge. Firemen were there, trying to put it out. He looked everywhere and saw Daryl’s big brother pulling the motorcycle out of the fire, a big bag on his back. Certainly full of clothes. An elder man was following, a big box full of guns and bullets in his arms. He got closer to them, to see if Daryl was there but policemen stopped him.

“Step away young man.” _Said one of them._ “It’s dangerous.”  
“But my friend’s still in there!” _He yelled._  
“My men will find them, don’t worry. Now step away from here.”

And Rick waited… A minute felt like an hour… He was sick of seating here and doing nothing but he had no other choice. He was holding his tears, hoping the best for Daryl. After what seemed to be eternity, the firemen yelled something that sounded like “survivor! Call 911”. He quickly got up and got as close to the fire as he could. He saw someone walking out… He had a crossbow in his right hand, arrows in his left, his face was stained with soot and he had a lot of holes in his clothes. The man walked towards Daryl’s father and brother and put down his crossbow and arrows with the other things. When he raised his head, Rick heart stopped. It was Daryl. He was alive. His face was bloody but he was alive. His brother held him in his arms and then he sat down on his motorcycle. The youngest turned his head randomly and his look crossed Rick’s. The oldest looked at his friend with tears in his eyes and ran to him. Daryl got up and started running as well, pushing away policemen who were trying to stop him. They finally met and threw themselves in each other’s arms. The youngest didn’t care about the pain he was feeling, he was just thinking about the happiness to hold Rick in his arms again. And Rick… He was crying with joy while stroking Daryl’s hair, so thankful to the God he had almost stopped believe in.

“Oh my God… You fucking scared the hell out of me Daryl…” _Managed to say Rick._ “I’m so glad you’re alive.”  
“I can’t believe it actually.” _Daryl said with a low voice._

Rick kissed Daryl’s cheek two or three times and kept holding him. He was surprised about his friend’s grip, how he didn’t want to let go. He finally broke the hug and looked deeply into Rick’s eyes. Rick put his forehead against Daryl’s and smiled brightly.

“You are alive Daryl.” _He said._ “And you’re okay.”  
“An’ I’m glad ya’re there.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Dunno…”

Rick smiled but he suddenly felt that his friend was getting weak. He “caught” him when he was about to fall.

“Hold on Daryl. An ambulance is on its way.”  
“Hey Rick… Can I tell ya somethin’?”  
“Of course, everything you want.”  
“Thank ya… Ya’re-“

And before he could finish his sentence, Daryl fainted.


	10. God no…

Rick was completely freaked out. It was the second time Daryl was fainting in a week. He screamed for help once again, tears coming back in his eyes. A strong looking policemen came and carried the youngest. He lay him down and the crowd came around, including Rick and Merle. Policemen made everyone stepping back but Rick was determined.

“He’s my friend!” _He screamed._ “Please let me through… Please I’m begging you.”

He was crying and his voice was getting lower every second. A policeman saw his state and let him through. Rick kneeled before Daryl and looked at him. He looked asleep, peacefully asleep. Rick looked at the policeman who carried him away.

“Do you need any help?” _He asked, almost panicked._  
“Unless you are a doctor, no.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“I don’t know kid, I’m sorry. I’m not a doc.”

Rick lowered his head, looking at Daryl. He took his hand and pressed it against his forehead.

“Everything is going to be okay Daryl. I promise.”

And he heard the ambulance coming their way. The policeman got up and waved. Merle went near them and talked to them. Rick didn’t let go of his friend’s hand until nurses came and put him on a stretcher. Rick got in the ambulance and followed them to the hospital. On his way, a nurse called his father – Rick was under shock. The young man was still looking at Daryl, crying.

“What happened to him?” _He asked the nurses._  
“The heat made him woozy and the burns are oppressing his lungs.”  
“Is he…” _He took a deep breath._ “Is he going to survive?” _He asked with a trembling voice._  
_The nurse had a sorry and worried look._ “We are not sure. I’m sorry.”

Rick cried even more. Why him? Why Daryl? Why the man he loved?   
After what looked like an eternity to Rick, the ambulance finally stopped. Rick looked outside, they were in front of the hospital. He ran beside the doctors and nurses but when they arrived to a room, they asked him to stay out. The young man sat against the wall, his legs against his chest, his head lowered. He cried again.

He was here, still waiting after what seemed to him like an eternity later. He was lost in his thoughts… What if he died in here? The more he was trying not to think about it, the more a picture of Daryl in a coffin was coming back to him. And what did he want to say earlier? “Thank you… You’re” that’s all he said…You’re what? What could Rick Grimes possibly be for Daryl Dixon? He tried to calm down, telling himself that his friend was going to be okay. When suddenly, a nurse came out. Rick ran to her.

“Is he okay? Can I see him?” _He asked, panicked._  
“Calm down please young man.”  
“Sorry but I’m his friend!”  
“He’s still unconscious.”  
“What are the risks?”  
“There are several risks…”  
“Tell me… Please…”  
“Well it could be nothing but it would be a miracle, it could be small problems like scars and a few headaches sometimes, it could also be several and violent headaches and small amnesia. But the two worst possibilities are total amnesia or… death.”  
“A-and I’m… supposed to… TO CALM DOWN?!” _He cried._ “My friend may die and you’re telling me to calm down?!”

Rick ran into Daryl’s room. He saw his friend lied down, shirtless, the blanket to his waist. There were several machines helping him breathing. Rick fell down to his knees. How could he possibly be in such a bad shape? When he got out of the fire he looked so… normal… And now he was in that shape…

“What caused all this?” _He asked, crying._  
“We thinks he hit his head pretty bad…”  
“He- Wait… He had already hit his head!”  
“Wha- when?”  
“Tuesday… At school…”  
“Oh my god…”  
“What? What is it?” _He panicked again.  
_ “That can have… dangerous repercussions…”

He suddenly got up and approached Daryl’s bed. He kneeled before it and looked at his friend.

“Everything’s going to be okay Daryl.” _He said, forcing a smile, still crying a lot._ “You will be okay. You can count on me.”

Rick took his friend’s hand in his. He lowered his head until his forehead touched Daryl’s hand. He stayed that way for one, two, maybe three hours. Thinking about his friend’s future, unable to stop crying. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him, it was a nurse.

“The visits time is over for now.” _She said._ “I’m going to ask you to leave please.”  
“Okay… Just… Let me say goodbye.”  
“Of course.”

He looked at Daryl and smiled.

“See you tomorrow in school buddy.” _He said, hopeful._

He let go of his hand and followed the nurse who brought him back to his house. When he entered, his father came and took him in his arms.

“I’ve heard about your friend. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault… And I’m sorry I took your car.”  
“I would have done the same. Now come eat.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Okay.”

Steve let go of his son and the young man went in his room. He removed his shoes and sat on his bed, his back against the wall, and his legs against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked at… nothing actually… He was looking at nothing, thinking about nothing… He was just waiting… Waiting for a sign of Daryl…

He passed all the afternoon here, waiting. The evening came slowly. His father entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You have to sleep Rick. It’s already 11PM.”  
“Yeah… Of course.”

His father kissed his head and left, closing the door behind him. Rick changed and lay down in his bed.

“Tomorrow, Daryl will be in class.” _He said to himself._ “He’ll be there the morning with his motorcycle, waiting for me.”

After an hour, he finally fell asleep… A night without any dreams… Maybe he couldn’t remember, maybe he didn’t want to, or maybe he just wasn’t strong enough. But when he got up, he didn’t has the strength to go on his run. He turned off his alarm and get back to sleep.

When he got up, he didn’t talk. He was just eating, without talking with Elena or his father. He was still too shocked to talk, he was still thinking about Daryl, about this fire… He went to school with the bus this morning, because no motorcycle came by at 7.45…

This way the 3 longest days of Rick’s life… Shane was ill so he was alone, everyone was wondering where was Daryl and – obviously – they were all asking Rick, so he had to tell a million time that he was at the hospital, and finally, he arrived late at the bus stop and guess what… He had missed it...  3 times. Every evening, has went to see if Daryl was okay. He arrived, headed towards his room and knocked. But Wednesday afternoon was different. The nurse opened and smiled when she saw Rick.

“There’s a good news and a bad news…”  
“What’s the good one?” _He said, full of hope._  
“Daryl woke up.”

Rick smiled like crazy, his first smile in four days.

“But!” _She insisted._ “He doesn’t remember anything…”  
_His smile disappeared._ “What? Not… Not even me?”  
_She nodded no._ “He doesn’t even remember his name… You can go see if you want… But don’t be too optimist.”

Rick entered in the room and saw Daryl sat against the wall, breathing deeply. He smiled and ran towards his bed. He took his friend’s hand and held it tight.

“Thank god you’re okay!”  
“I’m… Wha? Err…  Yeah I’m okay thanks… But… who are ya man?”  
“I…” _He had tears in his eyes._ “Oh God no… I-I’m Rick. Your friend.”  
“Rick?... I don’t know any Rick… Sorry man, wrong person maybe.”  
“No you’re the person I’m looking for! You’re sure you don’t remember me?”  
“If I woulda know ya, I’ll remember.”  
“What?”  
“Well ya ain’t lookin’ like a guy who woulda accept bein’ ma friend… Ya look… Nice… Well ya know, me an’ ma shitty temper.” _He laughed._  
“Come on. Remember me, please!”  
“Maybe if ya… Tell me wha we did together?”

And Rick told him everything they did since he arrived here. Daryl was listening very carefully but nothing seemed to ring a bell.

“Sorry man.” _He said._ “I really don’t remember ya...”  
“It’s… It’s okay.” _He forced to say._ “Maybe you will with time.”  
“Yeah. Maybe.” _He smiled._

Rick tried to hide his sadness but Daryl had guessed.

“Look man I’m sorry ‘bout that.”  
“You don’t have to be… It’s not your fault.”  
“Okay…”  
“What do you remember exactly?”  
“Well nothin’… I’m a blank page…”  
“Not even your name?”  
“Nah…”

Rick wanted to cry again. He didn’t even remember his name…

“Try to remember…” _He said._  
“Wha’ d’ya think I’m doin?!” _He coldly answered._  
“Sorry…”  
“I know it begins with a D… Somethin’ like David, Daniel maybe…”  
“No…”  
“Don’t tell me, I’ll remember… I hope…”

While he was thinking, Rick wanted to tell him everything… that his name was Daryl Dixon, that he was coming from North Georgia and all those information.

“Is it a common name ‘round here?”  
“Not really.”  
“But it starts with a D righ’?”  
“Yes.”  
“Da… Shit…”  
“It’s Da…”  
“Don’t tell me man.” _He cut._ “I’ll remember…”  
“Okay…”  
“Is there da letter r in it?”  
“Yes.” _He smiled._  
“I’m almost there… Fuck wha is it…”

He sort of groaned and lay back down on the bed, gently hitting his own forehead, saying “c’mon!” to himself.

“I know! Nah… Yes! It’s Daryl!”  
_Rick had a big smile._ “Congrats!”  
“Nailed it!” _He clapped his hand._ “Now my surname… err… somethin’ in D too. But wha… Mmh…”

Rick was a little less worried now. At least he remembered his name. Well, that was a start. After a few seconds of reflexing, he clapped his fingers.

“Dixon is it? I’m Daryl Dixon.”  
“Yeah!” _Said Rick, smiling._ “You remember quickly, that’s good.”  
“Yeah. Soon I’ll be outta here… An’… How old am I? ‘round 18 I guess… Do I still go to school?”  
“You’re 16, you’re born the 6th of January 1998 and you have a motorcycle.”  
“I’m 16?! Aww man… That sucks… But I got a motorcycle so it’s okay. I actually remember ma motorcycle. An’ ma crossbow…”

Rick smiled. The nurses soon told him to leave. He smiled at Daryl and shook his hand as a goodbye.


	11. Amnesia and more troubles

The next morning, Rick went for his run as usual. And this time, his father allowed him to take his car to go to school and when he arrived, he had the surprise to see Daryl sat on a bench, smoking, looking at a paper. He approached him with a big smile.

“Hey Daryl!”  
_He raised his head._ “Hey… Nick? Nah… Rick.”  
“Yep, Rick Grimes.”  
_He shook his hand._ “Thanks for watcha did yesterday ba da way. I didn’t thank ya.”  
“It’s normal. I’m your friend you know.”  
_He smiled._ “Thanks for that too.”  
“Troubles with the plan?”  
“Ma classes actually… I don’t know where it is, I didn’t forget ‘bout where da school was but I forgot ‘bout how it is.”  
“Well, you’re in the same class than me so I can help you.”  
“Cool. Thanks man.”  
“Where are you sleeping now by the way?”  
“In a hotel with two other men who say they’re ma brother and father… Da younger is kinda nice but da older is a real pain in da ass…”

Rick laughed and after a few minutes of explaining where was what in the different buildings, the bell rang. Rick saw Shane running to another door, probably late. He laughed and he and Daryl entered in class. The teacher entered a few minutes later and began his lesson without questions. Daryl was playing a game on his phone… Bad idea…

“Mr. Dixon! Don’t start again!” _He yelled._  
“Wha? Sorry startin’ wha again?”  
_He did a fake laugh._ “Very funny.”  
“I ain’t jokin’!” _He said, starting to be a little angry._  
“How can you not remember what happened last week?”  
“I lost ma fuckin’ memory! I remember ma name, where I’m from an’ that’s it so stop fuckin’ yellin’ at me.”  
_He laughed for real._ “That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard!”  
“It ain’t an excuse!” _He yelled, suddenly getting up._  
“Get out of here Mr. Dixon.”  
“Wha?”  
“OUT!”  
“No fuckin’ problems!”

He took his bag and left.

“Daryl…” _Said Rick, trying to hold him back._

With an arm movement, Daryl made Rick letting go of his arm and walked away. Rick waited with impatience for the end of the lesson and quickly got out of the school. He saw Daryl near the entrance. He approached him again.

“Are you okay?”  
“Leave me alone…”  
“But Daryl I…”

He suddenly got up and took Rick by his shirt’s collar.

“I said leave me da fuck alone!”  
“I’m just trying to help you…”  
“Ya want a punch in da face?!”  
“Beat me up if you want to… It doesn’t change to fact I want to help you.”  
“Just say ya’ll leave me alone an’ we’re good.”  
“I won’t.”

And Daryl punched Rick. The older of the two wanted to cry… Not because of the physical pain, because of the psychological pain. The man he loved just hit him.

“Don’t ya dare comin’ close to me again ya asshole!” _He yelled before going back in._

Rick felt the blood coming out of his lower lip as he closed his eyes. He went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned it. He had science now. When he entered, he saw Daryl talking to the teacher. Rick lowered his head and went sitting at the 2nd row. Far from Daryl, just as he asked. When he raised his head, he saw his friend getting angry. He left the class room one more time. Rick sighed and approached the teacher.

“Mrs. Ross, I’m not feeling very well.” _He lied._ “I just threw up… Can I go home please?”  
“Yes of course Rick, go. I’ll note your illness...”  
“Thank you.”

He took his bag and quickly walked away. When he arrived outside, he saw Daryl walking towards the parking. He followed him and saw him getting on his motorcycle. “His” car wasn’t far. He went in and followed Daryl. He seemed to roll without having a particular place in mind. But he stopped after a few minutes. Rick stopped and looked around. They were out of the city, in front of an old abandoned mansion… The kind of mansion that kids didn’t dare go in. The older hesitated but he finally decided not to go in. He thought that Daryl could, indeed, use some time alone so he just drove back home. He knew his father and Elena were in Macon and that they weren’t going to come back before Sunday evening so he slept until 10AM, watched some movies, played video games a bit and finally, at 8PM, he get worried about Daryl again. He sighed and went to the mansion, just to see if his friend was still here. When he arrived, he saw Daryl’s motorcycle. Rick turned off the engine and entered in the mansion. This place was giving him the creeps. He tried to call his friend’s name but he didn’t hear any answers. He suddenly heard a noise upstairs. He looked up the stairs when he saw a bottle flying through the air. He quickly ducked, the bottle crashed on the wall behind him.

“HOME RUN!!!” _A young man yelled._

Rick looked up and saw Daryl, a sleeveless shirt open, showing his thin yet muscular body and a baseball bat in his hand. He sighed.

“Ya again!” _He said._ “Watcha want?”  
“I just came here to see if you’re okay.”  
“As ya can see I’m just fine!”

The older was about to believe him when he saw the younger drinking. Whiskey… Great…

“Daryl, please stop drinking.”  
“I do watta want man just piss off!”  
“At least let me have a drink with you.”

He laughed harder than he had ever laughed.

“Ya? A drinker?”  
“No but… I can try…”  
“A’right c’mon up.”

Rick smiled and went upstairs. When he arrived up, he saw a lot of cigarette butts on the ground and much more bottles. Rick looked terrified.

“Don’t look like that man, half o’da empty bottles were there already, I just drank 2 or 3…”

Daryl handed Rick his bottle of whiskey and sat on the destroyed couch. He let the bat falling down and looked at Rick.

“Sorry ‘bout wha’ I did… ‘Bout punchin’ ya.”  
“It’s okay… You were angry I get it…”  
“That ain’t a reason man… Ya were bein’ nice to me… I shoulda apologize earlier. An’ also… Thank ya. For heplin’ me even if I’m a jerk ya know.”  
“You’re not, stop saying that.”  
“We both know I am man. An’ I know we certainly were good friends before I forgot all o’ this an’ shit ya know. Fuck I’m a pussy when I’m drunk.”  
_He laughed._ “You’re not. You’re sincere, and you’re nice. That’s why we were friends… That’s why we ARE friends.”  
“I ain’t nice an’ I know it… All da teachers an’ da other students call me a troublemaker, a piece o’shit or even a nightmare…”  
“You’re nothing of the sort Daryl. You’re a really nice guy. You’re far from a jerk. Yes you are a troublemaker and yes you can be a nightmare for some students and teachers. But you’re my friend. And I’m not going to let an amnesia take that away from me.”

Daryl didn’t say anything right away. He just looked into Rick’s eyes with a touched look. He smiled.

“I… Thanks man. I mean, really. I…”

Before he could say anything else, he took his head in both of his hands and groaned. Rick looked surprised. He put the bottle on the ground and took his friend by the shoulders.

“Daryl are you okay?”

The younger didn’t answer.

“Daryl!”  
“Ma head fuckin’ hurts like hell! It can’t be a hangover I’m still drunk.”  
“The nurse told me you could have headaches sometimes.” _He said, trying to comfort him._ “It’ll pass quickly.”  
“I hope so.”

And indeed, after a few seconds, Daryl let go of his head.

“Ya were righ’, I ain’t feelin’ anythin’ anymore.”  
“And you’re not drunk anymore?”  
“Oh ya know, rednecks an’ alcohol…”  
_Rick laughed and suddenly it popped in his head._ “Do you remember?”  
“I’m stratin’ to remember ma childhood… But I woulda prefer to forget this part though…”  
“I’m sorry Daryl.”  
“It’s okay. I probably deserved it…”  
“No you didn’t!”  
“Wha?”  
“I mean… No children should be beaten…”  
“Ya know, I remember I was the kinda kid who would throw a brick in a window if ya don’t listen to him… I was often in troubles like righ’ now…”  
“Are you… coming to school tomorrow?”  
“Nah, I don’t think so… This school sucks.”  
_He laughed._ “But you have to come.”  
“Pff… No one can make me do somethin’ I don’t wanna do.”  
“But Daryl, school is important…”  
_He laughed too._ “D’ya think I care ‘bout school? Well ya’re wrong.”  
“I think that if you get used to the life you had before it can help you remember…”  
“Well first I have to talk with da fuckin’ hospital staff. Da teachers aren’t even aware of wha happened to me, they all think I’m a fuckin’ liar when I say that I don’t remember who I am.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“If ya wanna.”

They both got up and were about to leave, when two men of something like 25 years-old came in. They looked at the floor and at the two teens.

“You drank our whiskey?!” _The biggest yelled_  
“I did.” _Said Daryl_  
“Look at that man, protecting his boyfriend and everything.”  
_Daryl laughed and Rick blushed._ “He ain’t ma boyfriend. Wha d’ya say that?”  
“Oh. A redneck. That’s not a surprise that you drank the whiskey. Look kid, you’ll have to pay those bottles okay?”  
“Maybe in yar dreams.”

He laughed and violently grabbed Daryl by his shirt collar. Rick wanted to intervene but the other guy prevented him to by grabbing his arm.

“I suggest you let my friend here beating yours. It’ll be good for you.”  
“Let me go!”  
“Shut up and I won’t hit you!”

Rick tried to set himself free but the guy took both of his arms and held them behind his back.

“If you move, they break.”

Rick sighed and looked at Daryl. The other guy and he looked like they were arguing…

“I ain’t gonna pay it! An’ for the last time I ain’t gay!”  
“Of course you’re not.” _He said with an ironic smile._ “Now you better pray for your life because I won’t go easy on you.”

The sent Daryl a knee in the stomach and punched him in the face, hard… The younger was on the ground, a hand on his stomach and a black eye again. The big guy sat on the bottom of Daryl’s stomach, held a side of the youngest’s shirt, pulled him up and punched him again with his giant fist. When he let go, Daryl spat blood. Rick managed to kick the guy who was holding him. The guy, surprised let go of him and they also started a fight. Daryl saw a bottle on his right. He reached out for it, took it and smashed it on the guy’s temple, receiving glass fragments on his torso, cutting his skin. The guy fell down on his left. Daryl got up and saw Rick against a wall, the other guy trying to hit him. He took the baseball bat, approached the guy and whistle. The guy turned around and Daryl hit him with the bat – not really hard, but hard enough to knock him out. He fell. Daryl let go of the bat and looked at Rick.

“Ya okay?” _He asked._  
“Yeah thanks.” _He looked at Daryl._ “Oh my God! Are you okay?”  
“Not really I think I’m ‘onna puke. This bastard kicked ma stomach so hard man… Oh, fuck…”

Rick didn’t know what to say. Daryl closed his shirt – not without moaning – and put on his leather jacket.

“Let’s just go a’right?”  
“O-Okay…”  
“Stop stutterin’ man, I’m a’right.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I had worse.”

Rick lowered his head, feeling guilty about his life of perfect little prince.

“’bout tomorrow...” _Said Daryl._  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna skive with me?”  
“Really? Skiving?”  
“Yeah, why not. We can go… I dunno… To da game center maybe?”  
_Rick smiled._ “We’ve already been there together.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Maybe you’ll remember it when we’ll go there.”  
“It’s a yes then?”  
_Rick sighed._ “Yes.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “So ya tomorrow then. I’ll come by with ma motorcycle at 9 okay?”  
“Perfect.”

They both went out, greeted each other and left in different directions, completely forgetting about going to the hospital.


	12. Scars and skiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the term "skiving" isn't correct, I meant skipping school ^^'

Rick was really excited about the next day. Skiving with Daryl. Sounded like a friend thing. Even like a close friend thing. He smiled thinking about that. But then he remembered that his father and Elena wasn’t going to work. He sighed, swore and thought about a plan. How to make his father believe he was going to school? Because in this school, when a student is sick, one of his parents has to sign a paper, saying that he didn’t go to school for a certain number of days… He was about to text Daryl when he’s father called him. He took a “sick” voice.

“Yeah?”  
“Are you okay Rick?” _He asked, worried._  
“No I’m sick. I went to school for the first hour and then I stayed at home for the rest of the day.”

It wasn’t completely a lie actually, he did went to school for the first hour and stayed at home… But not exactly ALL day.

“I hope you’ll get well soon. I just wanted to warn you that I’ll stay in Macon with Elena until the end of the week… But it bothers me to leave you alone when you’re sick.”  
“Don’t worry dad, I’m 17. I’ll be alright, I can manage.”  
“I recharged your credit card with 400$ it should be enough.”  
“Yeah, more than enough.” _He laughed._ “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. See you on Sunday Rick.”  
“See you dad.”

His dad hung up. Well now he had money to go to the game center. He got back home and called Daryl.

“Hello?”  
“Daryl? It’s Rick.”  
“Oh hey. Sorry it’s a new phone. Wha’ is it? Ya still agree for tomorrow?”  
“Yeah don’t worry. But you should call school tomorrow, to say that you’re sick.”  
“Yeah, ya’re right.”  
“And my father and step mother aren’t home until Sunday evening so if you want we can also stay together this weekend.”  
“Yeah why not. Don’t forget I’m comin’ at yar house at 9.”  
“You… You remember where it is?”  
“Yeah I think so. See ya tomorrow.”  
“See you.”

When he hung up, Rick had a big smile on his face. Daryl was starting to remember.

Daryl hung up. He went to the bathroom, opened his shirt and cleaned his wound. When it was all clean, he got back to his room and sat on his bed, his shirt still open. Suddenly, someone knocked at his room’s door. “Yep.” He said. It was his brother, Merle.

“This room’s better than yar old one huh?”  
“Dunno… I don’t remember how was ma old room.”  
“Small, uncomfortable… Ya know, this one’s good. An’, wha’ d’ya remember exactly?”  
“Not much… Ridin’, shootin’ with a crossbow, a bit of ma childhood…”  
“An’ me?”  
“A lil’ an’ ya weren’t nice in ma memories.”  
“I try to change baby brother. Anyway, I’m gonna go. Some friends are in a bar. Wanna come?”  
“Nah thanks.”  
“Okay.”

He left and close Daryl’s room door. The youngest lay down, joined his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember something… The accident… How he get the scars on his back. Were them all because of his father and brother? He thought about it for a few hours probably… Suddenly, his room’s door opened, he jumped. It was an adult around 45 or 50, probably his father.

“I heard ya skived today!”  
“Kinda…”  
“IT’S UNACCEPTABLE! An’ look at yar eye. Ya also fight didn’t ya?!”  
_He laughed._ “I do wha I want.”  
“No ya don’t! Ya live under ma roof!”  
“I live in a freakin’ hotel! Not under yar roof!”  
“I’m yar FATHER Daryl! I know what’s best for ya!”  
“No ya don’t!! Ya don’t care ‘bout me! I forgot who I am an’ ya’re yellin’ at me ‘cause I’m skiving and fightin’! Wha would I listen to ya?!”

He approached Daryl and took him by the shirt, forcing him to sit down. Daryl was about to complain when his father hit him hard on the temple. He started bleeding.

“Stop it!” _The son yelled._ “Ya can’t do that!”  
“Yeah?!”

He hit him again, Daryl fell down on the ground this time, on his stomach. He moaned but didn’t had the time to get up. His father removed his belt with one hand and removed Daryl’s shirt with the other. He started hitting him. Daryl wanted to move but he couldn’t. Every inch of his body was hurting him. After half a minute, his father finally stopped and get out of his room, slamming the door. The son did his best the hold his tears... In vain… Then, he heard his door opening.

“Get out! I don’t wanna talk to ya!” _He yelled.  
_ “Daryl?”

It wasn’t his father’s voice. The younger sniffed, turned around and saw Merle, his brother, standing there. Merle approached him.

“Oh fuck… When did he do that?”  
“A minute ago.”  
“Wha- I’m gonna talk to him.”

Daryl wanted to hold him back but he was quickly out of the room. He didn’t know his brother was nice… Of what he remembered, he was like his father. When he got back, he helped him get up.

“Oh, that’ll let nasty scars…”  
“I don’t care, as long as da pain goes away.”  
“It’ll go baby brother. Now just sit an’ wait a few hours. Then go take a shower an’ have some sleep.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”

Merle nodded and left the room. Daryl did has he said. When he got out of the shower, he directly went to his room and looked at his phone. 1AM… He lied on his stomach and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, and the pain wouldn’t go away. But still, after a moment, he managed to fall asleep.

When Rick woke up the morrow, he smiled. Not only it was Friday, but he was going to pass all his day with Daryl. He looked at the clock. 8.20 AM. Perfect. He took a shower, put on a blue jean, a kind of checkered blue and white shirt and black sneakers. He happily ate corn flakes on the sofa, watching a cartoon and, at 8.50 AM, put his wallet in his back pocket and finalized his haircut. At 9 AM precisely, the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and opened. Daryl was perfect, he had a blue jean, black converses, a black and red tee shirt and a black hoodie below his leather jacket. He was smiling at Rick.

“Hey man.” _He said._  
“Good morning.” _Rick answered._ “How are you?”  
“Could be better. But I’m okay.”  
_Rick started to worry._ “Your head hurts again?”  
“Yeah, a bit.”

Rick took Daryl in his arms, just as he did the first time Daryl was hurt.

“Wha’ are ya doin’?” _Asked Daryl, confused._  
“I’m holding you.”  
“Yeah I noticed but… why?”  
“To show you that you’re not alone.”  
“Thanks. I really need a friend those times.”  
“Well you’ve got one.”

He let go of Daryl and smiled to him, loving him more than ever. “I don’t know how long I could keep holding my feelings inside.” He said to himself.

“C’mon, let’s go.” _Said Daryl_  
“Okay. Oh, you called school?”  
“Yeah don’t worry ‘bout that. C’mon on now, but put on a jacket, we’re in October.”

Rick laughed and put his jean jacket. He closed the door of his house, put the keys in his pocket and approached Daryl’s motorcycle. The youngest gave him a helmet, the same as the other times they rode together. Rick smiled and put it on. He got on and tightly held Daryl’s jacket. The youngest started the engine and they rode to the game center. Daryl stopped there. Rick quickly got off and looked at his friend as he was stopping the engine.

“Looks familiar?” _The oldest asked._  
“Yeah, a bit.”

They removed their helmets and put them inside the side saddle bags and entered. Daryl froze when he got in. Rick looked at him.

“Are you okay?”  
“I…” _He looked around him._ “I remember.”  
“You remember what?”  
“This place, the fun we had here.”  
_Rick smiled._ “Amazing!”  
“An’ ya know wha?”  
“What?”  
“Let’s do that again.”

They both smiled and tested literally EVERY machine. Even the “Hello Kitty” one. They were laughing and having fun like two kids in a candy shop.  
At the end of the morning, when they had tested everything and played two or three times at their favorites, Rick talked.

“Come on, let’s go eat something, I pay.”  
“Really?”  
“That’s the least I can do for a friend.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Thanks so much man.”

He gently tapped Rick’s back and they both left. After a few minutes picking the restaurant, they finally chose the most reputed… McDonald’s. When they arrived, they quickly got in, before the big flow of students. But while they were waiting, Rick saw Lori and Andrea, a girl from their class. He turned around, thinking they wouldn’t see them.

“Daryl don’t look behind me.”  
“Wha? Why?”  
“Because there’s Lori and Andrea.”  
“Who are them?”  
“Lori Wayne and Andrea Harrison. You dated Lori a week ago. And Andrea, the blonde one, is in our class”  
“I dated da brunette over there?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I can’t even remember that…The blonde’s kinda hot though.”

They both laughed.

“An’ what’s da deal? Why are ya so freaked out to see them?”  
“Well we’re supposed to be sick.”  
“An’ then? Ya really think they’re gonna go tell da principal?”  
“Maybe…”  
“I can see it’s da first time ya’re skivin’… They won’t Rick… Don’t worry ‘bout that.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Of course. They look nice.”  
“They are, you’re right… But if it was Philip… God we’d better hide.”  
“Philip? Explanation needed.”  
“They guy who hit you.”  
“Someone hit me?”  
“Yeah, at school last Tuesday.”  
“I kinda remember that. Keep going.”  
“Well-“  
“No wait…His name’s Philip?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Don’t tell me his family name’s Blake…”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Oh shit…”  
“What? You remember something about him?”  
“It’s our turn to order, I’ll tell ya.”

They order cheeseburgers, French fried and coke and went in one of the rare available table.

“Now tell me. What’s the deal with Philip?” _Asked Rick._


	13. Whiskey, Drugs & Rock n’ Roll

“Now tell me. What’s the deal with Philip?” _Asked Rick_  
“Well, I remember… Ya know ma brother’s thing… drugs.” _Daryl said._  
“Yeah? So what?”  
“A certain Philip Blake is actually in this thing as well…”  
“You’re kidding me right?”  
“Nope... I'm lucky he didn't recognized me...”  
“But what’s the big deal? If he’s in it shouldn’t he be… a friend of your brother or something like that?”  
“I don’t remember exactly but I think… Ma brother double-crossed him.”  
“Really?”  
“As I said I don’t remember wha’ happened exactly but… I remember ma brother promised him somethin’… An’ he kept it for himself… Ya know that kinda shit… I guess…”  
“You guess?”  
“I’ll ask ma brother if ya wanna but I dunno if he’s gonna talk to me ‘bout this… deal…”  
“No you don’t have to ask him it’s okay.”

Daryl smiled and they were calmly eating when Andrea saw them.

“Hey boys.” _She said, smiling._ “As I can see you’re really sick.”

The three of them laughed and the girls sat on a table not far. But Andrea came back right away and looked at Daryl.

“I heard about what happened to you Sunday… And I know it’s a dumb question but… Are you okay? I mean… better?”  
_He smiled._ “Yeah I’m fine thanks.”  
“So you really lost your memory?”  
“Well I remember some things from time to time but I can’t remember most of it.”  
“It must be hard… Well don’t hesitate if you need help.”  
“Thanks.”

They both smiled and Andrea got back near Lori.

“Yeah, she’s nice.” _He said._

Rick smiled and they started talking about video games. Apparently, Daryl could remember what a video game was but he didn’t remember playing one – except this morning of course. After a nice meal, Rick and Daryl went at Rick’s to play video games. They played Left 4 Dead, a formula 1 game, LEGO Star Wars, and many others. They had a good laugh. At 8 PM, Daryl had an idea.

“Hey why not go to a bar.”  
“Good idea! When we met we went to a bar together, maybe we could go there. They give alcohol to minors.”  
“Okay we’re definitely goin’ there.”

Rick laughed and guided Daryl to this bar. When they arrived, Daryl said that the place looked familiar, but nothing more. When Rick was about to order, Daryl spoke quickly.

“2 whiskeys, Jack Daniels.”  
“Right away Dixon.”

The young man looked surprised.

“How does he know ma name?” _He asked Rick._  
“You’re kind of regulars here. You and your brother.”  
“Okay…”

They went sitting and they bartender came half a minute later.

“Here you go gentlemen. Everything’s on the house for you Daryl.”  
“Then bring da bottle.”  
_He laughed._ “I knew you were gonna say that. Coming right away.”

He smiled and winked at Rick. The oldest smiled and slightly blush. Daryl raised his glass.

“C’mon. Let’s drink to… to da beautiful music on da background. Ace of Spades, Motörhead, 1980. **That** I remember.”

They both laughed, cheered and drank. Bottoms up!

“Now that’s a whiskey.” _Said Daryl._

Rick coughed. He put the glass down.

“Yar first try?”  
“Yeah… My throat’s dry.”  
_He laughed._ “Go drink some water.”  
“I’m okay, don’t worry about me.”

The youngest smiled and the bartender came with the bottle. He gently tapped Daryl’s shoulder and went back to his post.

And Daryl drank, and drank, and drank… Too much actually… After 20 minutes, he was completely drunk. Rick had tried to stop him from drinking but he didn’t work… Now Daryl was walking all around the bar, singing Motörhead and AC/DC out loud. At first, Rick was laughing with him, doing the same, but he got tired of it and let Daryl doing his thing alone for a few minutes.... When he finally got back at the table, Rick held him by the shoulder.

“We should go. It’s already midnight.”  
“C’mon man! Da fun has just begaaaaaaan.”

He laughed as Rick tried to drag him out, grabbing the half empty bottle of Jack on his way. But when they were close to the exit, Daryl’s big brother came in.

“Hey Meeeeeerle!” _Shouted Daryl before laughing._

The big guy turned around, a really surprised look on his face.

“Daryl?! Wha’ da fuck are ya doin’ here baby brother?”  
“Just havin’ fun with ma buddy here.”

He wrapped his left arm around Rick’s shoulder, the bottle still in his right hand, he took a sip and smiled like an idiot.

“Wha’ are YA doin’ here?” _Daryl asked_  
“It’s non o’yar business. Now go.”  
“Naaaaaaaah! I wanna have fun man!”  
“Shit…”  
“Wha’?”

Daryl looked at the front door. A tall guy with dark hair and a grumpy face just came in.

“Who da hell is he to scare ya?”  
“He’s dangerous Daryl. Now get da hell outta here!”  
“C’mooooooon man. Where’re yar balls? OH FAST N’ LOOSE! I gotta dance on that one!”

Rick recognized the tall guy… It was Philip Blake, the guy they talked about earlier. He told that to Daryl but he was too drunk to remember anything about today, Rick felt like a fight was coming… Merle sighed and Philip approached him. He sat beside him.

“Hey Merle. Don’t think I forgot what you owe me man. Now give it to me.”  
“Or? I’m not scared o’ya.”  
“Or my fist goes straight into your face, you fucker!”  
“Wow, wow, wow!” _Interrupted Daryl._

Both of the men stared at him. The teen leaned on the bar, between Philip and Merle, facing the stranger.

“Yar name’s Philip righ’?” _Philip nodded._ “A’right… look Phil… D’ya mind if I call ya Phil? O’course ya don’t.” _He laughed._ “Ya ain’t havin’ a choice anyway.”  
_He laughed._ “Merle your brother is as drunk as a skunk… Tell him to go, now. I don’t want him to do anything stupid.”  
“Oy! I ain’t goin’ anywhere!” _Yelled Daryl._  
“What do you want kid? Another fight?”  
“I want ya to let ma big bro here alone. Okay Phil? I don’t know wha’ his moron did t’ya but ya don’t have to fight him for that. Ya know… Peace n’ stuff… SO! Wha’ ‘bout ya getting’ da hell outta here, huh?”

Daryl smiled, a very sassy smile… Everyone in the bar froze. Philip wasn’t just reputed in the school apparently… Rick sighed. “Here it goes again” he thought. “Oh shit…” thought Merle. Philip had an ironic smile on his face.

“Boys!” _He said_

Daryl and Merle barely had the time to look around, men came and forced Merle to stay at the bar and others took Daryl by the arms and blocked him. Rick managed to sit at the bar, pretending he’s not involved.

“Ya best let me go!” _He yelled_  
“Nah I think it’s better if we don’t.” _Answered one of the guy_

Rick recognized him. He got up and approached him.

“Shane?!” _He “asked”_

He was shocked… Shane, who was super nice with him, was on of Philip’s accomplice? No… Impossible. Others guys came to Rick. They also blocked his arms.

“Yeah that’s me Rick.” _He laughed_  
“Let him go!”  
“Nah. He kinda deserves what’s coming…”

Philip got up, approached Rick and smiled.

“I know your little secret Grimes. Your buddy Shane told me. So at least you want it to be revealed at school, you keep quiet.”

Rick gave him and Shane a dark glance. Philip smile, took Daryl’s bottle and took a sip.

“Hey! Ya ask before ya drink in someone’s bottle! Manners, man!”

He laughed and punched Daryl in the stomach. The youngest bent over and coughed. Rick wanted to scream but Philip looked at him. He kept quiet

“Leave him be!” _Yelled Merle._ “He doesn’t have to do anythin’ with it!”  
“I know.” _Answered Philip, smiling._ “But you – he pointed Merle – owe me something, and you – he pointed Rick – are a jerk. But you have one common point. You both like this guy – he pointed Daryl – who’s also a jerk by the way. So since I hate the three of you and that he’s the youngest, he’s gonna pay for you three.”

Everyone in the bar laughed and cheered except a few people including the bartender. Daryl smiled and spat on Philip’s face. Everyone kept quiet as Daryl felt proud.

“Whatcha think ‘bout that huh? Ya see why we gotta have manners now? If ya don’t, people spit in yar ugly face.”

Phil laughed and punched Daryl on the face. The youngest laughed.

“Are you laughing right now kid?”  
“Yeah.” _He laughed even more_  
“Why?!”  
“Is that really all ya’ve got Phily…Phil? Nah, Phily, sounds more girly. Suits ya better.”

Philip did a hand gesture and they all let Daryl go. The man jumped on him and the real fight begin. Punches and kicks. The youngest was on the floor. He looked around, trying to find an object to fight with, but nothing seemed good enough… Except one object. He discretely put his hand on his left pocket and took his lighter. He took it out of his pocket and lit it up. Then he suddenly brought it near Philip’s right eye. The man screamed and let go of the teen, both of his hand on his eye. Daryl quickly got up and ran out, grabbing Rick and Merle on his way out, pulling them out of the guy’s hands. When the three of them were outside, Daryl laughed.

“Oh God that was awesome.”  
“Are ya completely crazy baby brother?!” _Yelled Merle._ “Burnin’ his eye?”  
“It ain’t burned! It’s not even a real lighter.”

He lit it up, it was just a toy he won today at the game center, and the flames were fake.

“Then why did he hold his eye like that?” _Asked Rick_  
“Ever tried to bring yar computer at less than an inch from yar eye?”  
“Yeah, fair enough.” _Said Merle_  
“Let’s go before he notices it.” _Proposed Daryl_  
“Ya able to drive?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me. When I fight, I ain’t drunk anymore.”  
“An’ ya got a bleeding lip an’ a black eye… Just sayin’.”  
“I already had the black eye. Now let’s go.”

Rick and Daryl went on the motorcycle and Merle took his car. When the youngest arrived to his friend’s house, he smiled.

“It was a hell of a day!” _Said Daryl_  
“Yeah.” _Rick laughed._ “Hey, you want to sleep here? We could watch a movie or something.”  
“Yeah, cool idea.”

He turned the engine off and followed Rick inside. They directly went to his room and watched the first Fast & Furious. Then the second, and when they were about to watch the third, Daryl stopped Rick.

“Ya’ve seen da 6th?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“The 3 goes after the 6.”  
“Oh yeah, true… But we’d better sleep now, it’s almost 4AM.”  
“Okay, okay. Where do I sleep?”  
“Wait a minute, I’m coming back.”  
“Yep.”

While Rick was away, Daryl removed his hoodie, shoes and socks. He sat on the edge of his friend and took his phone. Merle had send him a text 3 hours ago.

“u sleep @ rick’s?”  
“yep.” _He simply answered_

He put his phone on silent mode and put it back on his pocket. He was removing his tee shirt when Rick came in. The oldest blushed like crazy but managed to stay cool. He raised his head and noticed that Daryl had even more scars than the last time he saw him shirtless. His tattoo was still awesome though. When Daryl turned around and saw Rick, he almost had a heart attack. He started laughing.

“Ya scared da shit outta me.”

Rick unfolded the camp bed and walked towards Daryl.

“You didn’t tell me your father hit you again.”  
_He sighed._ “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to ruin yar mood an’ mine ba da same occasion.”  
“I understand. And you don’t have to be sorry, okay?”

Daryl nodded yes and smiled a bit. Rick couldn’t resist, he took him in his arms, holding his neck. He felt Daryl wrapping his arms around his torso.

“It’ll be okay.” _He whispered_  
“Yeah, I hope so.”

He let go of Daryl and smiled. The youngest smiled too and looked at the bed.

“Thanks ‘bout that.”  
“Oh it’s normal. Can I just ask you something?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you remember when you get the tattoo?”  
“Actually before yesterday, I didn’t remember I had one.” _He laughed_

Rick laughed as well and Daryl removed his pants. Rick became burning red. The youngest lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket to his waist. Then he looked at Rick. He was changing his clothes. He quickly turned his head, embarrassed. He joined his hands behind his head and breathe deeply.

“Are you okay?” _Asked Rick_  
“Yeah I’m just… Tryin’ to forget da pain.”

Daryl’s voice broke at the end of the sentence. Rick quickly put his pajamas on and crouched near his friend’s bed.

“I’m here, and if I can help at all… just let me know.”  
“Welcomin’ me here is a big help ya know. Ma father woulda beat da shit outta me if he had seen me with my even blacker eye, ma bleedin’ lip an’ ma fucked up fist.”

Rick looked at Daryl’s right hand. Indeed, his phalanges were bloody. Dry blood by now, but still a mess.

“I’m ‘onna go clean it up.” _Said Daryl_  
“Okay.”  
“Where’s da bathroom?”  
“You turn left, it’s the last door on your right.”  
“Thanks.”


	14. Confession

As Daryl went away, Rick thought about how he could tell him his feelings… Which way should he do that? The direct way, the poetic way, the romantic way, the fuckthisshitandkisshim way…? He didn’t had a clue. He wished he was more handsome, more confident and braver, but the truth is he was just a teen dreaming of being an amazing cop, being a sheriff. But what kind of sheriff is scared of fighting, being strict, or even being honest? He sighed and then thought about Daryl again… He didn't know much about him... What was his dream job? As he was still wondering, the youngest came back in the room. He lay down on “his” bed again. Rick decided to ask him.

“Hey Daryl I wanted to ask you… err… what job do you wanna do when school will be over?”  
“Err…” _He sighed._ “I would like to be a hunter but it ain’t a job ya can do every day, it has to be at a particular time of da year an’ stuff… So maybe motorcycle mechanic. It could be good.”  
“Yeah you’re not wrong.”  
“An’ ya? Cop?”  
_He laughed._ “How do you know?”  
“Yar behavior, da way ya always wanna stop a fight an’ make people have good behavior like go to school for example.”  
_He laughed again._ “Well you’re right. I’ve always wanted to be a cop. Since I’m a kid, when I saw a movie where there was a cop in it. I wanted to be like him and stop the bad guys you know. Like some sort of super hero but in real life, not in some comic books.”  
“I would be da bad guy ya arrest?” _He laughed._ “Nah, jail’s not for me. Well, maybe, but I’d rather not go.”

They both laughed and decided to sleep after a few other minutes talking. Daryl fell asleep quite quickly but Rick couldn’t stop thinking. He was thinking about what Philip said earlier… So Shane was nothing but an asshole and he had told his secret to the most popular guy in the school… Why on earth would he do that…? He sighed. He was now trying to see his friend’s face despite the lack of light in the room. He got up and silently opened one of the curtain, letting the moon light enlightening Daryl’s face. He smiled. “This guy is a nightmare.” _He told himself._ “But he can be a real angel.” At 5 AM, he finally fell asleep, a smile on his face.

He decided not to wake up at 8 AM to go run, 3 hours of sleep isn’t enough. He didn’t go running this week… Not one single time, and he was thinking it wasn’t good for him. But anyway, he woke up at 10 AM. He sat and looked outside. Rain… He sighed and let himself fall back on his bed. He turned his head and looked at Daryl. Still sleeping like a baby. He smiled and decided not to wake him up before noon if he didn’t want to. He got up and opened the window a little bit to let fresh air into the room. Rick put on a jacket and decided to go running now despite the rain. He left a note on his room’s door and left. But the note wasn’t useful… When he came back at 11.30, Daryl was still asleep. He smiled, took a shower, put on another training pants and a tee shirt. He read a bit and a few minutes before noon, when he was about to go make lunch, he heard a moan. He looked at Daryl, it was him, and he was starting to wake up. Rick crouched near his bed, like the last time and shook his shoulder. The youngest turned around and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Rick’s smile. He smiled as well.

“Hey.” _He whispered._  
“Good morning bed head.” _Rick said just like the last time  
Daryl turned around. _ “Don’t look at me… Ma hair’s a mess when I wake up, an’ let’s not talk ‘bout ma face.”  
_He smiled._ “It’s okay Daryl, I’m not gonna judge you about your hair and face when you get up, I’m the same.”  
_Daryl laughed and faced Rick again._ “That’s nice.”  
“I’m about to make lunch, you wanna come downstairs and re-visit?”  
_He smiled._ “Yeah why not.”

He got up, put on his pants and jacket with nothing below. Just like the last time, he let his jacket open and put on the hood. Rick smiled and Daryl understood that he did that the last time. He followed his friend downstairs and after a little tour, they went to the kitchen.

“It’s beautiful.” _He said._ “Yar father found a gold mine or somethin’?”  
_Rick laughed._ “My grandfather was a very rich man and my father has only one sister so the legacy was… important.”  
“That’s cool. Ya’re lucky.”  
_Rick smiled._ “What do you want to eat?”  
“Err… I don’t know, pizza?”  
“Yeah there’s a pizzeria not far, I can order. They do a home delivery.”  
“Okay.”  
“Which pizza do you want?”  
“Margarita please.”  
“Okey dokey.”

They both laughed, Rick took his cellphone and called. A minute later, he hung up.

“They’re coming in 15 minutes.”  
“Cool.”  
“So, you want to watch the others Fast & Furious while we eat?”  
“Yeah, why not.” _He smiled._

Rick went upstairs and took the DVD. He left them on the table.

“It’s better if we begin when we’ll have the pizza.”  
“Yeah, ya’re right.”  
“What do you want to drink?”  
“Coke please.”  
“Okay.”

He took two glasses and pour coke. He gave a glass to Daryl.

“Cheers.” _The oldest said._  
“Cheers.”

They drank and started talking about the two first movies, making a sort of summary.

“So we’ve gotta watch da 4th, 5th and 6th before da 3rd.”  
“Yeah, you’re right…”

The doorbell rang.

“That must be our lunch.”

They both smiled and Rick answered. He paid and went back inside. He gave one to Daryl and they both sat on the couch.

“Pizza, coke an’ Fast & Furious with a friend, almost perfection!”  
“What’s perfection then?”  
“Whiskey instead of coke and a sexy girl for each of us.”

They both laughed and Rick started the movie. “Yep, not a chance.” He said to himself, thinking about the relation he would want with Daryl. “I’m the furthest thing from a sexy girl.” He thought, breaking his own heart even more that he already was. Daryl took the bottle of coke and saw Rick’s sad face.

“Ya okay?” _He asked._  
“Yeah, yeah.” _He forced a smile._ “Don’t worry.”  
“Uh uh, I don’t think so. I can see there’s somethin’ wrong. Tell me please.”  
“I…” _He sighed._ “I’m in love with… someone. And… It’s not reciprocal.”  
_Daryl paused the movie._ “God, I’m so sorry. This girl’s so dumb not to want ya… Ya’re a really cool guy and good looking. I’m ‘onna speak to her.”

“Try a mirror.” Rick wanted to say. But he just laughed a bit, touched by Daryl’s words even if he just called himself dumb.

“Who is she?” _He asked_  
“A girl I met at school a few weeks ago. I directly fell in love and… I never dared tell her but… I can see she doesn’t love me.”

He didn’t dare telling “he” instead of “she”.

“Wha’? Ya haven’t told her?”  
“No…”  
“Ya have to!”  
“Why?”  
“Maybe it IS reciprocal! Ya have to tell her whatcha feel man.”  
“But I’m sure she doesn’t love me.”  
“How?”  
“She… She’s not into men.”  
“Pf, that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“What?”  
“When I was 14, I…”  
“Wait.” _He cut._ “You remember?”  
“I told ya I remember some things. Anyway, when I was 14, I had a… not really a friend but I knew a guy who was totally into girls, he had had a few girlfriends an’ everythin’. But one day, a guy told him he loved him, one of his friend.”  
“And… How did he react?”  
“Well, before that, he saw seein’ him as a friend but as soon as he confessed, he loved him too because it just… I dunno rang a bell or somethin’ I guess.”  
“And you’re sure he was straight before that?”  
“Yeah, as much as ya an’ me.”

Rick laughed inside “Irony…” _He thought._

“Anyway, he totally loved him! An’ maybe they’re even still together.”  
“I… I’m not sure I’m ready to confess…”  
“Take yar time, but if she’s single don’t take too long.”  
“Thanks Daryl.”  
“Ya’re welcome.”

Rick smiled and resume the movie. He was feeling better now. That meant he kind of had a chance with Daryl. But he also felt like he had to confess… Not especially to Daryl, but he had to tell someone except Shane now that he knew he was with this Philip, AND that he was a traitor...

Rick and Daryl stayed together for the whole weekend. They finished watching the Fast & Furious DVDs and played video games on Saturday, Daryl slept at Rick’s again, they both woke up at 10 AM, watched Game of Thrones all day and went at the cinema to see “Dracula Untold” at 5 PM. It was 7.30 PM when they got back at Rick’s. Daryl took his bag and got back near his motorcycle.

“It was da coolest weekend ever!” _He said._  
“Yeah it was really nice.” _Rick said, smiling._ “I hope we’ll do it again sometime.”  
“O’course.” _He smiled._ “Oh, I remember wha’ I was ‘bout to say before I faint, after da fire.”  
“Really? What?” _His heart beat faster_  
“Thank ya Rick. Ya’re da best friend I’ve ever had man. And now I also wanna tell ya thank ya because ya helped me even if da doctors said it was hopeless for me to remember anythin’ before ma accident. Ya showed them n’ ya showed me that somethin’ is more important an’ useful than sciences… Friendship. Best friendship.”

Rick was almost crying when Daryl finished his speech. The youngest smiled bright and suddenly held Rick in his arms. For the first time, Daryl held Rick. For the first time, HE decided to do it. The oldest let a tear roll on his cheek as he closed his eyes, his arms still wrapped around Daryl’s neck. It wasn’t a tear of sadness because he said the word “friend” it was a tear of joy because he helped the man he loved remembering who he was. But that wasn’t all. He had also helped him when he was about to commit suicide. Daryl might have forget it, but not Rick. The moment Daryl stepped away from the edge to take his hand. Daryl let go of Rick a little less than a minute later. He saw Rick crying.

“Did I say somethin’ wrong?” _He asked, worried_  
_He laughed._ “Not at all Daryl.” _He said, thinking he was so cute._ “You just really touched me.”  
“Oh… Sorry I’m lame with feelings n’ stuff…”  
“It’s okay.” _He smiled brighter._ “I’m good enough for the two of us.”

Daryl smiled, an embarrassed yet relieved smile. He nodded, got on his motorcycle and started the engine.

“See ya tomorrow at 7.45.”  
“See you.”

He put his helmet and left. Rick stood still, at the same place, for a few minutes. His love for Daryl was growing stronger every second, soon there’ll be place for no one but Daryl in his heart. He got in the house and as soon as he closed the door, he heard a car noise. It was his father and Elena. He smiled, re-opened the door and waved. He heard the engine being turned off and the doors opening. He soon saw his father approaching him, dragging a rolling briefcase.

“Hello Rick.” _He kissed his forehead._ “Are you better?”  
“Yes, much better.”  
“Very good.”

Elena came and kissed Rick as well. The three of them entered.

“Where’s Rosita?” _Elena asked_  
“It’s Sunday honey, she’s not working.” _Answered Rick’s father_  
“Oh, yes. True.”

She carried her briefcase upstairs and Rick looked at his father.

“Can we talk for a minute when you can?”  
“Of course. I take a shower and I come in your room okay?”  
“Yeah.”

They both smiled and went upstairs. The son sat on his bed and read for a moment. A few minutes later, his father entered in his room and sat on his bed. He smiled at Rick.

“You’re dressed, did you go somewhere?”  
“Yeah, at the cinema.”  
“Good, with Shane?”  
“No, with Daryl.”  
“He... He’s awake?”  
“Yes. He woke up Wednesday.”  
“Great. You passed the weekend together as I see.” _He looked at the camp bed_  
“Yeah, he slept here Friday and Saturday night.”  
“That’s cool, you’ll send him my regards alright?”  
“You don’t hate him anymore?”  
“I don’t… I’ve never hated him, not really. He looks nice.”  
“So you like him?”  
“I don’t hate him, but I don’t really like him either… Why?”  
“Oh, nothing… I…” _He sighed._ “Okay, yes there’s something.”  
“What is it? Tell me.”  
“Okay but you must swear not to tell ANYONE. Not even Elena, okay?” _He said while closing the door_  
“I swear Rick, don’t worry.”  
_He sighed._ “Okay… I… I love Daryl.”  
“You love him… as a brother…?”  
“I think you know what love means dad.”  
“You mean you… LOVE him?”  
“Yes!”  
“Alright… Well, okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“I’m not going to judge you because you love a man, Rick. You don’t get to choose who you love.”  
“But the thing is… I don’t know how to tell him…”  
_He smiled._ “If it’s love at first sight, he might be feeling the same way.”  
“Well, if he does he’s hiding it REALLY well.”  
“Maybe his way to feel is different than yours.”  
“You really think so?”  
“When I met your mother, no one would have believe me if I had said that I loved her. I was very good at hiding it. I was talking to her like I was talking to a friend, we were hugging the friendly way and it was killing me… But one day I told her my feelings, and it was reciprocal.”  
“And then you broke up…” _He sadly said_  
“We did. But that doesn’t mean it’ll happen to you. Your aunt Lucy started dating Martin when she was 15, and look at them now… 24 years after they’re married and have 3 kids.”  
“But Daryl’s into girls…”  
“And YOU were into girls 3 weeks ago. Everything can change when you meet someone.”  
“But what if he doesn’t love me?”  
“Stop seeing the bad side Rick… You have to tell him.”  
“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“Tell him whenever you’re ready. Choose the right moment and he will not resist. If he does, I’ll have a serious talk with him.”  
_He laughed._ “Thanks.”  
“That’s what dads are for.”

He ruffled his son’s curly hair and left the room, closing the door behind him. Rick smiled again, he was lucky to have a nice dad.


	15. Alone

When Daryl arrived at the hotel suite, he was expecting the worse… But when he opened the door, he surprisingly didn’t hear a sound. Nor the TV or computer, weird…

“Merle?” _He called._ “Ya there?”

He waited a few seconds.

“Certainly out.” _He said, indifferent_

When he passed in front of Merle’s new room, the door was closed. He opened it and found his brother asleep on his bed. He laughed. _“Probably fell asleep at 10 AM.”_ He said to himself before closing the door and heading towards his room. He put his bag on the ground and looked at his crossbow. He took it and the arrows, and the only CD he had. He also took his old father’s Walkman. The CD was a compilation of 3 hours of Motörhead, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and Led Zeppelin that Merle had done for him when they were kids – even if he didn’t remember receiving it, he knew it was his. He put his crossbow on his back, turned his phone off, put his helmet on and rode north. He knew he was coming from the north, and he wanted to use his crossbow again. A little less than two hours later, he arrived at Ellijay, near a big bunch of woods. The place reminded him of something so he parked his motorcycle at the entrance of the woods, put the helmet in one of the side saddle bag, put the Walkman’s headphones on his head and started the CD. He went deep into these unknown woods, his crossbow in his hands. He didn’t want to hunt, he just wanted to find the perfect spot to shoot. And after a few minutes, he found it. A nice clearing with the good distance to shoot. He took his hunting knife – he wasn’t going anywhere without it – and drew a target on a big tree. When he had finished the job, he put the knife back in his case, lit a cigarette up and started shooting, trying to clear his thoughts. He had received too much information. Of course he wanted to remember what happened before his accident, but not all at once, and he wanted to be alone. He also needed to clear his thoughts about Rick… More particularly his feelings… He had never had a best friend, he actually never had a real friend… After he shot all his arrows, he approached the tree. Each arrows were in the middle of the target. He took them and went further this time. He aimed, and shoot. And again, and again, and again… He repeated the moves until the end of the CD. He was very good at aiming, even in the dark. He looked down, there was a little more than 15 cigarette butts and still had one in his mouth. He sighed, turned his phone on. He had 7 missed calls from Merle and 4 messages. “where r u?”, “oh! answer me baby brother!”, “c’mon dad’s gonna get mad…”, “daryl it’s serious… come home baby brother”.  Only then, he looked at the hour. It was midnight… And he had to drive more than an hour to arrive home… And he had school tomorrow. “comin’ at 1.30” He answered to Merle. He picked his arrows up, and put his crossbow on his back again. He took his helmet and walked towards his motorcycle. He got on, crushed his cigarette on the ground, remove the headphones, put his helmet and started the engine. He arrived “home” at 1.40 AM. He knocked and Merle opened.

“Where ya’ve been ya jerk?!”  
“Calm down. I was at Ellijay.”  
“Wha’ da hell where ya doin’ back there?!”  
“Shootin’ with ma crossbow, I needed to clear ma thoughts. I fuckin’ needed to be alone for a moment!”  
“Well ya’re lucky dad fell asleep as soon as he came back… He doesn’t know ya left. An’ I’m not tellin’ him don’t worry.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Ya’re welcome baby brother. Now go to sleep ya’ve school tomorrow.”  
“Yeah…”

Daryl went in his room, put his crossbow and arrows on the shelf, his CD as well. He put the Walkman back in his father’s room, slowly, trying not to waking him up. This “mission” succeed, he got back to his room, undressed, put on a training pants and laid down in his bed, still shirtless. He joined his hands behind his head, as usual, and tried to remember how his old apartment was. He knew he had a shitty room but how was the other rooms? After a moment of reflection, he gave up and fell asleep.

The morrow, Rick woke up at 5.15 AM and went running. He was smiling while he was doing his run. He missed running very early, when the whole town was still asleep, when he was feeling like he was the only living human being. After his daily run, he got home and continued his morning routine. Shower, dressing, eating, reading/waiting. When he looked at his watch, it was 7.40 AM. He went downstairs and asked his father to sign a paper sheet which confirmed Rick’s illness. He talked with him for a moment and then he quickly got back in his room, put it on his bag and looked at his watch again, it was 7.50. He raised an eyebrow, took his bag and went downstairs. That’s when he heard a motorcycle noise. He smiled, put on his shoes, a jacket, said goodbye to his father and opened the door. Daryl jumped, he had his finger a few inches away from the ring bell. Rick smiled.

“No need, I’m here.”  
“Yeah I noticed.” _He smiled._ “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t hear ma alarm…”  
“It’s okay but we better go or we’re really going to be late.”  
“Okay, let’s go then.”

Daryl gave Rick his second helmet, put his own and got on. After Rick got on, he started the engine and rode away. They arrived at school, quickly got off the motorcycle and Rick looked at his watch.

“It’s okay it’s only 8, we still have 15 minutes.”  
“Okay, cool.”

Daryl put his hood on and lit up a cigarette. Rick looked at him.

“Still smoking huh?”  
“Yeah. Why woulda stop?”  
“I don’t know… But you should. You could have a cancer later.”  
“Dunno, don’t care.”  
“You don’t care about… dying?”  
“I ain’t afraid to die that’s it.”  
“Well you’re lucky… I fear it like a gazelle fears a lion.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Ya shouldn’t. I mean look at ya. Fit, healthy, smart, nice, handsome… Why would ya die?”

Rick blushed like crazy when Daryl said handsome.

“Accidents happen.”  
“C’mon man… Look at me. I had an accident. Am I dead? Nah. Ba thinkin’ like that ya ain’t fearin’ dyin’, ya’re fearin’ livin’.”  
_Rick smiled._ “I guess you’re right… I have to be less scared of living…”  
“Exactly. Ya see, sometimes I can tell words of wisdom.”

They both laughed and headed towards the main building, where they had their first lesson of the day.

“Shit.” _Mumbled Daryl._  
“What?”  
“I totally forgot to go to da hospital an’ tell ‘em ‘bout da teachers… Ya know that they ain’t aware an’ stuff…”  
“Well I’m here, I got your back.”  
_He smiled._ “Thanks. Ya’re da first real friend I have ya know.”  
“How is it possible? You’re really nice.”  
“Well that’s ‘cause ya’re nice to me… But I often get angry at people for no reason an’… That’s why I never had friends.”  
“Don’t worry, you have one now.”

They both smiled and walked to their class room. When he passed in front of Shane, Rick gave him a dark look and kept walking with Daryl. They surprisingly arrived in class on time, a few seconds before the bell rang. They had math, but the math teacher was nice so it was okay. He closed the door and greeted everybody.

“Dixon, hood please.”

Daryl quickly removed it.

“Thank you. Now.”

He started the lesson. It was the only lesson Daryl was trying to concentrate on... He thought the teacher deserved his attention because he was nice. What a funny way to think… The morning was going well until the last lesson, English… When Daryl and Rick entered, the teacher stopped the youngest and told Rick to go sit.

“Wha’ is it?” _Daryl asked._  
“I want you to stop your bullshits.”  
“Wha’ bullshit? I arrived on time.”  
“I know, and it’s good. But I want you to stop saying you have amnesia.”  
“But I do!”  
“Then why aren’t we aware by the hospital?”  
“Don’tcha never watch TV?”  
“Rarely. Why?”  
“’Cause last Sunday, not yesterday, last week, there’s been a fire.”  
“I know.”  
“Well it was ma apartment!”  
“And how can you remember it if you have amnesia?”  
“’Cause the nurses told me ya as-…” _He sighed._ “Okay. So ya believe me now?”  
_He laughed._ “No. And I’m not going to.”  
“JUST CALL DA FUCKIN’ HOSPITAL IF YA AIN’T BELIEVIN’ ME YA FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!!” _He yelled._

Everyone shut up and looked at Daryl and the teacher. The adult dragged Daryl out of the classroom as the teenager sighed.

“Let’s go to the principal. This time, you’re going to be fired for insulting me, not paying attention and being a fucking troublemaker!”  
“Then he’ll call da hospital an’ ya’ll see ya bastard!”  
“Shut up Dixon!”

The teacher knocked at the door and entered. The principal was on the phone.

“Alright, thank you miss.” _He hung up._ “Mr. Banner. A problem?”  
“Yes. Dixon here keep telling me that he has amnesia because of the fire that took place last Sunday. Just an excuse not to work of course.”  
“C’mon sir ya have to believe me! Just call that fuckin’ hospital an’ ya’ll see ba yarselves!”  
“Calm down Mr. Dixon. Please… The hospital just called me.”  
“AH!” _He said, looking at the other teacher._ “Told ya asshole.”  
“You’re amnesic, alright. But you have to stop insulting teachers…”  
“I ain’t insultin’ teacher **s** , plural… Just him.” _He smiled._  
“Dixon. I’m serious.”  
“Okay, sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to your teacher.”  
_He sighed and turned around._ “I’m sorry sir.” _He looked at the principal._ “But he also has to apologize for not believin’ me.”  
“Of course. Mr. Banner, apologize to Mr. Dixon.”  
“I’m sorry kid.”  
“Perfect. Now go back to class and Dixon, I count on you to be as good as gold since now alright?”  
“If he stops pissin’ me of all da damn time I’ll be.”  
“You little…”  
“Banner!” _The principal cut._ “Please.”

The three of them nodded and Daryl got back in class, Mr. Banner following him. But just before he entered the room, the teacher held him by the collar.

“Don’t think I don’t have an eye on you Dixon.”

Daryl ironically laughed and entered, sitting next to Rick.

“What happened?”  
“I’ll explain later.”

And the teacher started the lesson. When the bell rang, all the students hurried to go away, hungry. Daryl got up and followed the flow, Rick by his side. They arrived at the cafeteria, took food and sat at a table. Daryl told him everything that happened with Banner and the principal, Rick thought it was good. Then the oldest was speaking with Daryl about some guns he liked while eating like an ogre, but the youngest looked down at his food, slowly killing his pasta with his fork. When Rick finally raised his face form his food and looked at Daryl, he noticed he wasn’t feeling okay.

“Are you listening to me?” _He asked._  
“Yeah, yeah…” _The youngest answered._  
“What is it?”  
“It ain’t anythin’ important…”  
“Just tell me. Hey.” _Daryl looked at him._ “Hey, tell me.”  
“I…” _He sighed._ “I don’t… I mean, I never had a friend so it’s… weird for me not to be alone... An’ as ya know I remember some bits of ma life sometimes an’ I’m confused ‘cause I don’t know which bit goes where an’ I’m tryin’ to but I can’t… An’ I’ve got too much information at once sometimes, it gives me headaches an’ on top of that I’m not feelin’ okay.”

He let his fork falling into his plate and drank. Rick looked at him with a sorry look.

“You should write down the parts of your life than you can remember and ask your brother to help you with that…”  
“I dunno man, I don’t feel like doin’ it… I just need rest I didn’t sleep much so I guess I’m complainin’ ‘cause I’m tired… I’m such a pussy sometimes.”  
“Don’t say that. Everyone has the right to complain. And you’re not really complaining, you’re just telling me about your feelings. It’s what friends are for you know.”  
“Yeah but I don’t like botherin’ people with ma problems…”  
“You don’t bother me.”

Daryl smiled and was about to talk when someone took Daryl by the shirt collar and lifted him up. _“What’s everyone’s problem with ma shirt collar?”_ He asked himself for a second before he saw that the one who “attacked” him was Philip.

“Oh, hey Phil.” _He said._ “How’re ya buddy? Wha’ da hell happened to yar eye?”

Philip had a bandage on his right eye. He ironically smiled and shook Daryl.

“You perfectly know what happened you jerk!” _He yelled._  
“I’m not in da mood for a fight bitch…”  
“My retina almost stopped working because of your shit! I must wear that fucking bandage for 3 months and I’m not even sure if I could ever see with this eye again!”  
“Well I’m sorry… I truly am now can ya just drop it an’ leave me alone…?”  
_He laughed._ “Drop it?! You may have made me one-eyed and you want me to drop it?!”  
“Alright hit me if ya want to! That’s wha’ ya wanna hear?! C’mon punch me! Beat it! C’mon! It can’t be worse than ma father anyway so just go on!”

Everyone had stopped eating and talking. Even Philip was speechless. Rick thought that he was human after all, but Phil just laughed and punched Daryl… Really hard apparently. Because Daryl’s lower lip were covered in blood. The youngest didn’t spit or fall. He just stood still, coughed without opening his mouth and looked back at Philip. His hand was already red. Daryl’s blood certainly.

“Is that all ya’ve got?” _He asked._  
“For now…” _Philip coldly answered._

He let Daryl go and left. Everyone stared at the youngest. He made his way through the crowd and entered the nearest bathroom. He spat in the sink and washed his lip. Then he splashed fresh water on his face, lowered his head and closed his eyes, his hands on the sides of the sink. He knew that Rick was going to enter soon and he didn’t complain about it, he actually liked the idea of Rick worrying about him. It felt like someone was there. And indeed, a few seconds later, Rick came in running, his eyes full of tears. Before he could say anything, Daryl took him in his arms. Rick was surprised but he wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck, comforting him. After a minute, he took Daryl by the shoulders.

“Are you okay Daryl?” _He asked, worried._  
“Could be better, could be worse.”  
“Why did you do that? You didn’t have to…”  
“I know, but I did… I’m not in da mood for a fight.”  
“And why the hug?”  
“’Cause I needed to feel how it is when someone cares ‘bout me. I only feel that when I’m huggin’ ya ‘cause ya’re da only one who truly cares ‘bout me Rick… An’ ya’re da only one I care ‘bout.”

Rick couldn’t handle his feelings any longer… He felt that he was soon going to let it out. Rick let a tear roll on his cheek and held Daryl in his arms once again. He really had the hots for Daryl. He wanted to kiss him so badly… But instead of his mouth, he kissed Daryl’s cheek. The youngest jumped a bit at the contact, surprised. He gently undone the hug and look at Rick who was smiling. As red as a Ferrari, yes, but smiling.

“Why did ya do that?” _He asked._  
“I don’t know… To comfort you I guess.”  
_He smiled a bit._ “Thanks.”

Daryl left the bathroom, still confused; as Rick just stood there, doing nothing.


	16. I'm crazy tonight

When Daryl was walking down the hallway, everyone was looking at him, whispering. Rick was angry about it. He perfectly knew they weren’t saying bad things about his friend, but he hated when people was speaking behind someone’s back. Daryl, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care… He was just walking, his headphones on – listening to the CD on his new mp3 –, playing a game on his new phone even if he was kind of old. In class, he was behaving like a good boy at first sight, but he was just playing on his phone, drawing or writing anything that came to his mind. Until they had a Geography exam…

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t do da exam.” _He said._  
“And why is that so Mr. Dixon?”  
“I think ya’re aware I’ve got amnesia? I didn’t remember we had an exam…”  
_He sighed._ “Okay, it’s alright for this time… Just listen to music, play a game on your phone, do whatever you want but don’t disturb the class.”  
“Got it.”

He put on his headphones, winked at Rick who blushed and played a game on his phone for all the lesson. “He’s weird.” Rick thought. At the end of the day, when Daryl had brought Rick back home, the oldest put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. The youngest turned off the engine and removed his helmet.

“Wha’ is it?” _He asked._  
“I was going to ask you the same thing. What happened to you?”  
“Nothin’, I just opened ma eyes.”  
“And… What did you see?”  
“That I’m a teen Rick. An’ ya too. We should live while we’re young... See ya tomorrow buddy.”

He gently tapped his stomach, put his helmet back on and left. Rick smiled, he was happy to see that Daryl was better. He got in, greeted his father and Elena before going up. A few hours later, while he was playing a video game, he heard the doorbell ring.

“Dad, the door!” _He said._

But then he remembered that his father and Elena were away. He sighed, paused his game and went downstairs. When he opened the door, he saw Daryl, smiling.

“Hey Daryl.”  
“Hey! Wanna do somethin’ crazy?”  
“It depends on what do you call crazy.”  
“Just look behind me.”

Rick looked and saw a black and grey beautiful car who looked like a Lamborghini.

“Is that a…?”  
“Lamborghini Veneno? Yep!” _He laughed._ “So, ya comin’?”  
“Yeah! Of course! Let me grab my shoes.”  
“Great!”

Daryl ran to the car, slide on the car’s hood and got behind the wheel. Rick put some shoes on, his jacket, locked the door, took his keys and sat on the passenger’s seat, all smiling.

“Let’s let da horses speak shall we…?”

Daryl made the engine roar twice and started it. He directly went on the highway, increasing the volume of the music. They both laughed and wowed like crazy. At the end of the song, Rick lowered the volume.

“I didn’t know you had a car driving license.”  
_Daryl laughed again._ “I ain’t havin’ one!”  
“Wait… WHAT?!”  
“It’s da first time I drive a car man! An’ it’s awesome!”  
“Wh- but… Where did you get it anyway?” _He became serious._ “Did you steal it?”  
“Nah… Well… I borrowed it….”  
“Daryl, bring it back right now!”  
“C’mon man! YOLO dude! I dunno, somethin’! I’m crazy t’night!”  
“You’re not crazy, you’re drunk, or high. Bring that car back to its owner right now!”  
“Nah! Where’s da fun in that?! An’ yeah I’m fuckin’ high!”  _He laughed._ "Woooooo!"  
_Rick sighed_ “Look, please Daryl… We could have an accident!”  
“Nah, it’s all under ma control.”

Rick sighed. He couldn’t believe it… How could he even accept to go with him? Daryl was still having fun when, suddenly, he noticed that there were cops behind him…

“Oh-oh…” _He said_  
“Oh shit… Now we’re screwed… Like REALLY screwed!”  
“I am. Ya didn’t do anythin’… Ya ain’t guilty. Just shut up an’ let me talk.”

He pulled over and a lady cop got off the car. Daryl opened his window and look at her. He whistled.

“Driving license and registration please.”  
“I’m afraid I forgot ‘em home honey…” _He smiled._ “But I’m sure we can… Figure out a way to… ya know… get over it.”  
“Out of the car. Now. Hands where I can see them.”  
_He smiled._ “Right away ma’am.”

Daryl winked and slowly got off the car, his hands near his head.

“So what now… Inspector…”

The lady smiled and made Daryl bending over, his torso against the hood. She took his hands and joined them behind his back. He felt handcuffs.

“Aaaaand fuck…” _He said._ “That didn’t go as planned.”  
“Kid, you’re under arrest.”

Daryl sighed and another cop arrived and looked at Rick. He smiled.

“Hi…”  
“Well, I guess he’s your friend?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Why did you get on with him?”  
“Because I thought it would be cool… I had no idea he had stolen it, I swear.”  
“I trust you but I must ask you to come with us. Don’t worry, you won’t be in troubles. You’re just a witness.”  
“Okay.”

Rick got off the car and followed the cop. He entered in the car, beside Daryl who looked upset.

“I had a plan… But ma charms didn’t work on her! Shit…”  
“Are you serious Daryl?!”  
“Wha’?”  
“You may go to jail and all you said is “and fuck, that didn’t go as planned”?!! I can’t believe it…”  
“Chill out Ricky… They can’t do anythin’ to me.”  
“Yeah? And why?”  
“I ain’t 21 yet, an’ I don’t have any police record. I’m a lil’ angel.” _He laughed._ “I’m so fuckin’ screwed…”  
“Yes you are...” _Rick sighed._

They suddenly both laughed.

“God that feels good to be young, man.” _Said Daryl._  
“You’re so high… But you’re right… That feels good to do something illegal.” _Commented Rick._ “Even if I want to be a cop…”  
“Well… Ya actually didn’t do anythin’ ya know… Ya just sat beside me.”  
“Yeah but… I feel like I’m not the good kid for once.”  
“Yeah, ya ain’t this time.”

They both smiled and arrived at the police station 10 minutes later. They made Daryl sitting on a chair in front of the sheriff.

“So. What’s your name kid?”  
“Michael.” _Daryl said, Rick frowned_  
“Your WHOLE name.”  
“Michael Schumacher.” _Daryl smiled, proud and_ _Rick laughed._  
_The cop did a forced laugh._ “Really funny. Your ID please.”  
“I unfortunately can’t access ma back pocket.”

One of the cops made him get up and took his wallet from his pocket before making him seat down again.

“Hey! I can tell ma ass’s sweet but I ain’t interested in boys, sorry buddy.”

Rick tried not to laugh. If he wanted to be a cop later, he would have to learn how to NOT LAUGHING at this kind of joke. The cop gave Daryl a dark look and gave his wallet to the sheriff.

“Alright… Daryl… Tell us how you stole it.”  
“Hu-Hu not stole… Borrowed.” _He corrected, smiling._  
“Tell us!”  
“Okay, no need to be angry. Well, ya know there’s only 3 of those beauties in da world… So when ya see one, it’s kinda hard to resist isn’t it?” _He laughed and cleared his throat when he noticed that no one was laughing._ “Anyway… I saw her, on da side of da road. First I approached to have a look an’ then… Well I couldn’t resist… I tried to open da door an’, well… It was unlocked so I got in, touched da good wires an’… She started for me.”

All the cops laughed.

“Yeah that guy’s an idiot right?” _Daryl laughed too._  
“You really think we’re going to believe you kid?” _Asked a cop._  
“Go ask da owner if ya don’t.”  
“He’s right.” _Said another cop._ “We should ask the owner first.”  
“Thanks man, always nice to see an intelligent cop. It’s kinda… rare nowadays ya know.”  
“You really want to get in troubles don’t you?” _Asked the sheriff_  
“Well, I got a troublemaker reputation anyway.”  
“Put him in a temporally cell, alone.”

A cop made him get up and lead him to a cell. He undid the handcuffs and closed the door. Rick was at the other side of the bars.

“Comfy Dixon?” _Said Rick, smiling._  
“Ya’ll pay for it Grimes.” _Daryl answered with his bad guy voice._

They both laughed.

“How can you even joke in such a situation? What’s gotten into you? Why are you doing jokes like the one before?”  
“I’m fuckin’ high that’s why…”  
“Yeah, but there’s something else…”  
“Honestly? I’m completely freaked out an’ I’m tryin’ to chill out.” _He laughed_  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.”  
“I hope so…”  
“I’m sure Daryl, you’ll get out before 8.”  
“Yeah, I hope… Anyway, oh yeah, ‘bout this girl ya were crushin’ on… D’ya tell her yar feelings?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Is she popular? I mean, does she has a lot o’ boys interestin’ in her?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think so… Even if she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met…”  
“Ya ain’t too bad yarself. Just go tell her one day.”  
_Rick blushed._ “I… I don’t know.”  
“Why are ya blushin’?”  
“Because of the compliment…”  
“Yeah, well it’s true anyway.”  
“You’re… Into…” _He sighed_  
“Into boys? Nah… But that doesn’t mean that I can’t think ya’re handsome.”  
“Well thanks, you’re not bad either.”  
_He laughed._ “Thanks… God we sound gay… Even if we just said we ain’t, we sound gay…”

They both looked at each other and shut their mouths for a moment. But a few seconds later they both laughed.

“You know who you look like when you’re high?”  _Asked Rick_  
“Nah. Who?”  
“Dean from Supernatural.”  
_He laughed._ “Let me guess, ya’re Sam?”  
“Maybe. Except than Dean is older…”  
“Pff… This detail ain’t important, who cares?”  
“I guess you’re right.”

Rick sat cross-legged on the ground, in front of Daryl’s cell. The youngest did the same on the other side of the bars and sighed.

“I’m tired of waitin’…”  
“Why are you waiting exactly?”  
“Da owner of da car is supposed to come…”  
“Was the car really unlocked?”  
“Yeah, I’m tellin’ the truth. Please don’t doubt me… Not ya…”  
“No don’t worry, I believe you.”  
_He smiled._ “Thanks. Hey ya know that they kept ma wallet and took ma phone, ma cigarettes, ma mp3 and ma lighter…? Pff… D-bags…”  
_Rick laughed._ “They’ll give it back don’t worry.”  
“I hope so… Anyway, wha’ do we do now?”  
“I don’t know… Err…”

They thought for a few seconds and when Rick was about to talk, a cop arrived. Rick immediately got up. Daryl stood still, sat on the ground.

“What’s your name?” _He asked Rick_  
“Rick Grimes.”  
“Well Rick, you’re free to go if you want.”  
“No it’s okay, I’ll wait until he can go too.”  
“Okay. Just remember you can leave whenever you want.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Hey! When am **I** free?” _Interrupted Daryl, getting up_  
_He gave him a dark look and approached the cell._ “When the owner of the car you stole…”  
“Borrowed.” _Cut Daryl._  
_The cop sighed_ “When he’ll arrive and that we’ll have decide together what to do with you.”  
“Do I get a word on da subject?”  
_He laughed._ “Stop dreaming boy.”

He gave Daryl a slap behind the head and left. Daryl stroked the back of his head, hurt.

“Wha’ a bitch…” _He said loud enough so only Rick could hear  
_ “You’re okay?” _Asked Rick, worried_  
“Yeah I’m fine…”

They sat again and talked about random stuff… Half an hour later, a cop arrived. They both got up. The cop opened the cell, cuffed Daryl’s hands, behind his back, and made him move by holding his arm. They arrived in the Sheriff’s office. They made Daryl sit down. He looked at his left. A man in his 40s were there. He smiled to Daryl.

“You couldn’t handle the temptation right?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Yeah…”  
_The man looked at the cop._ “It’s okay, let him out. He didn’t do any damages to the car.”  
“But the wires…” _Started a cop_  
“That little scratch? Pff… Give 200$ to an amateur garage and they fix you this in 2 hours maximum. Let the kid go, he was tempted that’s it.”

The cops, the sheriff, Rick and Daryl were all stunned. A cop undid Daryl’s handcuffs, gave him back all his stuff and made him exit the building, followed by Rick and the Lamborghini’s owner.

“Thank ya so much sir.” _Said Daryl._ “I really don’t know how to apologize.”  
_The man smiled._ “You don’t have to. I’m not mad at you kid. I kind of respect you for what you did.”  
“Wha’? Bein’ high?”  
_He laughed._ “No, the fact that you’re not afraid of making mistakes, and you’re right. Just don’t do that with ma car again okay?” _He reached out for Daryl’s hand_  
_He smiled and shook his hand._ “Okay.”

The man smiled and Rick and Daryl looked at each other.

“Now that’s new.” _Said Rick_  
“Yeah, you said it… So… How do we go home?”  
“I’ll bring you back.” _Said the lady cop who arrested Daryl_

The youngest winked at her. She rolled her eyes and went to her car.

“Come on. Get inside boys.”

20 minutes later, she stopped at Rick’s. The oldest boy got out and smiled at Daryl.

“See you tomorrow.”  
“See ya.”

Rick closed the door.

“So, where to now?” _Asked the cop._  
“Ellis hotel.”  
“A hotel?”  
“Yeah, ma flat burned so I sleep in a hotel.”  
“Wait… You’re the kid who almost died in last Sunday’s accident?”  
“Yep, that’s me.”  
“I’m glad you’re survived.”  
“Really? Why? Da death of an “outlaw” woulda disturbed ya so much?”  
_She laughed._ “Who likes it when people die?”  
“Point taken.”

She smiled and stopped in front of the hotel 5 minutes later.

“Thanks for da ride.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Daryl got out, closed the door and entered in the building. He directly got in his room, changed his clothes and lay down on his bed. He turned on the TV – because yes he had a TV in his room – and fell asleep watching a movie at midnight.


	17. The Job

I think it is unnecessary to describe Rick’s morning again, you probably get what happens every time, but this time, before the first bell rang, while Daryl received a call from his drunk brother, someone suddenly took Rick by the shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Philip and Shane. He gave a dark look to the two of them.

“What do you want?” _He coldly asked._  
“Don’t talk to us like that, man.” _Said Shane._ “You better respect us. You know what happens if you don’t...”  
“What do you want?” _He asked again, less coldly._  
“We want you to do a job for us.” _Said Philip._  
_He laughed._ “Why would I accept?”  
“Do you want to keep your feelings for Daryl secret or do you want him to know? And the whole school by the same occasion.”  
_He sighed._ “Alright. What must I do?”  
“That’s a good boy. Here’s 200$. Tonight, at 7 PM, you go into the St-James bar. There, you’ll see a certain Gareth West. You know him don’t you?”  
“The guy who got expelled last year for violence against a teacher?”  
“Exactly. Well, he owes me 1 pound of cocaine. Take it and bring it to me at the bar we met Saturday.”  
“Wait… I’m not an expert but… 200$ for a pound? Isn’t it… Too cheap?”  
“Of course it is, I’m not going to give you the 400$ he wants! It wouldn’t be a real job otherwise. I guess you’ll have to find a way out of it.”

Philip put the 2 100$ notes in Rick’s jacket pocket and left. The youngest sighed. “I could simply use my own money to pay the rest.” He breathe deeply and told himself that everything was going to be okay.

All day he pretended to be normal, happy as usual, and Daryl didn’t notice a thing. The youngest behaved quite well, the English teacher Mr. Banner found something to reproach him of course but he didn’t mind anymore. When Daryl brought him back home, Rick felt guilty to have pretended all day, but he just sighed and went in his room, thinking about how this “exchange” was going to happen… He didn’t knew Gareth very well… He just knew he was kind of a jerk sometimes with everyone but that he could be nice. He also knew that he had been expelled from the high school because he hit a teacher, and that he was doing drugs… Like a lot of young men in Atlanta…  
At 6.30, he told his parents he was going to the cinema with Shane and left the house. Before going to the bar he went to the bank to take some cash out of his credit card but when he put it in he noticed that he only had 50$ left. He sighed, desperate, almost at the edge of tears. How was he going to buy something who worth 400$ with 250$... And to buy from a “pissed off” guy apparently. He sighed again, took the 50$ he had left and headed to the St-James bar by bus. He arrived at 6.45. He sat on the bar, asked a glass of water – the only free drink – and waited for Gareth. He looked at the front door and suddenly heard a familiar voice from the seat beside him.

“Whiskey please. Jack.”

Rick quickly turned his head. He wasn’t dreaming, it was Daryl… “Shit.” _He whispered._ But the other teen noticed him.

“Hey Rick! Whatcha doin’ here? I didn’t know ya were comin’ to da St-James.”  
“I just…” _He cleared his throat._ “Wanted a drink.”  
“Water? Ya came all da way here for a glass o’water?”  
“I… heard water’s good here…”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Okay, look man, ya shouldn’t come here except ya have a drug deal or if ya know someone who… Wait a minute… Oh shit!”  
“What?”  
“Nah, don’t do da “what” thing to me… Philip sends ya right?”  
“I… No…”  
“Rick, don’t lie to me!”  
“Well… Yeah, he sends me…”  
“Okay… What’s yar job?”  
“I have to… buy a pound of cocaine…”  
“Wha’? Ya have 400$ on ya right now?”  
“250$...”  
“Son of a bitch…” _He drank his glass bottoms up._ “Okay… Ma brother told me ‘bout some local dealers… What’s da name of this buyer o’yars?”  
“Gareth…”  
“Gareth West?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Wha’ a motherfuckin’ son of a fuckin’ bitch!”  
“What? Why all those swear words?”  
“Gareth’s da worse… Ma brother had to deal with him once… He won’t do it again for anythin’!”  
“What happened?”  
“He didn’t tell me. Fuckin’ Philip shit!”  
“Look I’m going to find a way…”  
“Wha’? Ya mean WE are gonna find a way. I ain’t letitn’ ya deal with him alone man! No fuckin’ way.”  
“Well… Thanks then…”  
“Why d’ya do that anyway?”  
“Because otherwise he’ll… Look, I’d rather not talk about it, maybe he has some kind of spies here, I’d rather not tell anyone.”  
“Yeah, ya’re right. Now let’s focus on a way to deal with this fucker.”

But as soon as he finished his sentence, a sexy girl passed by. Daryl looked at her, her ass of course what else? She turned around. He winked at her. She did the same. Rick gently tapped Daryl behind the head.

“Wha’?”  
“You said focus on a way to deal with Gareth not to get laid with some random sexy chick!”  
“Sorry… Well… We obviously need to convince him to lower da prize. So we could fight or talk.”  
“Talk is better.”  
“I woulda vote for fight. This guy is thin as a twig an’ we’re two, we can handle him.”  
“Wouldn’t he have… I don’t know, backups maybe?”  
“Fair enough… Let me call ma brother.”  
“No Daryl I don’t want you do fight and get hurt because of me. Never again. Two times is already too much.”  
“Okay, then I’ll try to talk to him.”  
“But it’s my job to…”  
“Do you have any experience in that?”  
“No. But do you?”  
_He hesitated and felt dumb._ “No. But ma brother told me he was kinda easily convinced if ya find da righ’ words. So I go here, I find da righ’ words, I buy this pound an’ we both go. Easy in, easy out. Okay?”  
“Alright, okay. But if something goes wrong, I got your back.”  
_He smiled._ “Nothin’s gonna go wrong. Da most important thing in this sorta business is not to tell yar real name in case somethin’ goes wrong… He was idiot enough to say his name, I ain’t. Now gimme da money, be discrete an’ tell me when he comes in.”  
“Well that’s him at the door.”  
“Okay. Stay quiet.”

Gareth and his two men – giants – sat two seat away from Rick who started sweating. Daryl put a hand on his shoulder. “I got this.” He whispered on his ear. He approached Gareth. Rick focused to hear their conversation.

“Hey, are ya Gareht West?” _Asked Daryl._  
“Well hello there… Yeah, I am. And you are?”  
“A customer.”  
“Nice to meet you.” _They shook hands._ “I heard that there were some pretty boys in the business but I didn’t know there were such handsome teens.”

Gareth laughed and Daryl did his best not to be embarrassed. Rick, on the other hand, was already pissed off by this guy…

“So, what does a pretty boy like you wants from me?”  
“As I said, I’m a customer.”  
“Okay. What are you interested in?”  
“A pound of cocaine.” _He smiled._ “So what’s yar price?”  
“How much do you have to offer?”  
“250$. I know it ain’t enough but I can still come back in an hour with da rest o’ da money.”  
“No… You can give me those 250$ and… let me do what I want with you for… let’s say 15 minutes.”

Rick heard and was totally chocked. But Daryl really wanted to save his best friend.

“Deal.” _He said._

Gareth and Rick both looked surprised. The oldest smiled and ran his hand through Daryl’s hair then let it go down his back. Daryl jumped at the contact of Gareth’s hand on his ass.

“Give da cocaine to ma partner, I’ll give ya da money an’…” _He sighed._  
“Okay, call your partner. What his name?”  
“Andrew.”

He looked at Rick.

“Andy, come here.”

Rick got up. Gareth gave the package to Rick who looked tense. Daryl gave Gareth the money and the oldest got up.

“Perfect.” _He said._

He started touching Daryl’s body, his two men laughing a bit. Gareth approached his face closer and closer to the youngest’s who kept giving quick and discrete glances around him. And Gareth suddenly kissed his neck, playing with Daryl’s hair, making the youngest back up until his back hit the bar. Rick was angry but tried to hide it in front of Gareth, his backups, and more importantly, in front of Daryl… The youngest pushes Gareth back a bit and laughed. Gareth smiled.

“What is it?” _He said, stroking his cheek._ “Looking forward to not be able to walk tomorrow? Because if your ass tastes as good as your neck that’s totally what’s going to happen.”  
“Ya’re stupid, that’s why I laugh.”  
_He smiled._ “Am I? Really?”  
“Yeah… ‘cause ya see… Ya should come with more backups.”

Gareth raised an eyebrow. Daryl smirked, sent his knee in Gareth’s stomach who bent, Daryl took an empty bottle on the bar and smashed it against the dealer’s head, he fell down. His backups both attacked at the same time. Daryl ducked and the two dumb giants hit one another before falling down as well. Rick didn’t move, too scared and impressed to do anything. Daryl took the money back from Gareth’s pocket and exited the building, grabbing Rick’s arm on his way, pulling him out.

“Wow! That was close.” _Daryl said_  
“Are you crazy?”  
“Nah. So, where d’ya must meet Phily Phil?”  
_He laughed._ “The usual bar.”  
“Okey Dokey.”

And they rode to the other bar. When they arrived, Daryl parked his motorcycle not far from the bar.

“Okay so, ya go in there, ya gave da package to Philip an’ if he ask ya how ya did it, ya say that he accepted for 200$ ‘cause he was in a good mood an’ that he thinks ya’re a pretty boy.”  
“R-Really?”  
“Yeah, it’ll work. Now go.”

Rick nodded and entered in the bar where he directly saw Philip. He approached him and gave him the package. The oldest took it, gave it to Shane, smiled and applauded.

“And how exactly did you succeeded in you task?”  
“Gareth was in a good mood and he told me I’m a pretty boy.”  
_Philip laughed._ “Typical Gareth! Okay Rick, your secret is safe.”

The youngest nodded and headed towards the exit. When he suddenly heard Shane’s voice “for now…” He had whispered. Rick tried to forget it and joined Daryl outside. He was smoking.

“So? He believed ya?”  
“Yep.”  
“Good. Since Gareth doesn’t know our names we’re probably safe. If we ain’t I’ll call ma brother to fix it. I got he’s kinda an expert, a good talker.”  
“So there won’t be… any consequences?”  
“Nope.” _He smiled._ “An’ now ya can tell me why ya did it.”

Rick thought as fast as his brain allowed him to, thinking about a decent scenario.

“Philip and Shane would…” _He sighed._ “They told me that if I didn’t do it they’ll hurt you… beat you to death… in front of me.”  
“Wha?!” _He yelled._ “Those bastards!”  
“Please… Don’t do anything about it…”  
“Nah, I ain’t stupid…”  
“I know…”  
“But ya are!”  
“What?” _He looked surprised and sad that Daryl thought that_  
“Look, yar intentions are nice, ya care ‘bout me an’ I thank ya for that but now hear me out.” _He took Rick by the shoulders._ “I forbid ya to risk yar life for me… okay?! Not ever again. Got it?”  
“Yeah.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Good. I ain’t gonna loose ya ‘cause of two stupid jerks. An’ vice versa. Alrigh’?”  
“Alright.”

Rick smiled as well. Daryl gently tapped his cheek before going on his motorcycle again. He crushed his cigarette and put his helmet on.

“Wanna a ride?”  
“Where to?”  
“I bring you home, yar father must be worried.”  
“Yeah you’re right… Thanks.”

After 10 minutes, Daryl stopped the motorcycle in front of Rick’s house. But when Rick held the helmet to Daryl, the youngest nodded no.

“Ya’ll need it tomorrow… An’ all the other days.”

Rick saw Daryl’s smile behind his helmet and smiled as well, keeping the helmet.

“I don’t use it anyway.”

And Rick watched him riding away, his love stronger than ever.


	18. Revenge has a sweet taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to thank y'all for your comments and kudos it means a lot to me ^^  
> And about this chapter, the beginnings and the ends of the sexual content are determined by this ------  
> This content isn't essential to the rest of the story, if you don't like it, do not read it. Please read the notes at the end of the chapter if you didn't read this content. I also wish to tell you that I didn't described it in details.  
> Anyway, enjoy your reading ^^

The morrow, at 7.45 precisely, Rick was waiting in front of his house, HIS helmet in his arms, holding it tightly. “Daryl gave it to me.” He said to himself. “I mustn’t let it fall or anything of the sort.” He waited for a minute before Daryl showed up. When they saw each other, they both smiled and the oldest walked towards the motorcycle. He put on his helmet and shook Daryl’s hand. The youngest said “Hey” and gave Rick a little tap on the helmet, still smiling. Rick responded with a tap as well and Daryl started the engine. They arrived at school and put the helmets and the side saddle bags.

“So it’s… mine now?” _Asked Rick_  
“O’course it is.” _Said Daryl, lighting up a cigarette._ “I ain’t usin’ it an’ Merle doesn’t ride anymore.”  
“It was Merle’s?”  
“Yeah, he told me so at least. Does it fits ya well?”  
“Yes it’s fine thanks. And nice looking.”  
“Well just a black thing with two guns n' fire… Yeah pretty cool.”

They both laughed a bit and kept walking towards the school. When they arrived, Shane gave them a black look. Daryl raised his middle finger to him. Rick and Daryl laughed and Shane also showed his finger to both of them.  
The day passed quickly because since it was the day of the 100th school’s anniversary. The students watched a movie in the morning, and it was Wednesday so they were free during the afternoon. They also had time to do what they wanted. Daryl and Rick passed it by talking. They imagined what the other students were telling each other and they turned it in a fun way. They laughed a lot.  
At the end of the morning, Daryl brought Rick home but ended up passing all the afternoon playing videogames with him. At 6PM, He left and went to the usual bar to drink a bit. But when he got here, he saw Philip. He sat at the other side of the bar and calmly drank his whiskey, still trying to clear his thoughts. But the drug dealer soon approached him.

“Whataya want?” _Daryl asked_  
“I know that YOU bought that drug to Gareth. By knocking him out!”  
“Whataya talkin’ ‘bout?” _He tried to sound as convinced as he could._  
_Philip laughed._ “You can deny it if you want, but I know what you did. And I also know that you humiliated me!”  
“Wha’?”  
“Gareth knew a young man called Rick Grimes was coming to buy a pound of coke. I told him he could beat him up if he wanted to, that the boy was shy… Gareth thought you were Rick. And since you’re not shy at all, he told everyone I’m a pussy because I’m scared.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “I don’t know whatcha talkin’ ‘bout but it’s hilarious that ya’re called a pussy.”  
_Philip ironically smiled._ “You know what? Revenge has a sweet taste…”

Daryl didn’t had the time to realize what he said that someone behind him had knocked him out.

_  
The morrow…_

At 7.50, Daryl still wasn’t there. Rick got in, put his helmet in his room and decided to take the bus. He sent a text to Daryl. “Hey, are you sick? You’re not coming?” Every 30 seconds, Rick was checking his phone for an answer, but didn’t received anything. He was sat in the class room, waiting. When the bell rang, he put his phone in his pocket, worried. After 10 minutes of lesson, the teacher asked a question.

“Dixon, what’s the answer?”

He waited for 5 seconds before looking up.

“Late, as usual. Grimes, have you seen it this morning?”  
“No sir…”  
“Then maybe sick…”

He kept teaching as if nothing happened, and Rick kept worrying. At the noon pause, still no signs of Daryl… Or Philip… Rick worried even more.

_  
The day before, at 9 PM._

Daryl slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but a little lamp hung on the ceiling. He fully woke up and noticed that he didn’t had his jacket and hoodie anymore, just his sleeveless shirt. His hands were tied behind his back and he had a sort of scarf in his mouth, preventing him to talk or scream apparently. His legs were tied to the chair legs. He moved, trying to untie his hands, or break the rope or SOMETHING!! He tried for a minute and finally stopped, sighing. He was thirsty, hungry and hot. The light suddenly became more intense and he saw a tall man approaching him. He directly recognized Philip. He sighed again and tried to untie himself again.

“Don’t try to free yourself Daryl.” _He said._ “It won’t work.”

He laughed and punched him hard in the face. Daryl moaned.

“I have a friend here. He wants to talk to you. Come on in my friend.”

Daryl looked at the door opening. He saw another man, smaller, enter. It was Gareth. He smiled and approached Daryl.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

He crouched near him and started touching his torso, his stomach, and finally his cock. Daryl jumped, very embarrassed and uncomfortable at the contact of the hand.

“You still owe me 15 minutes remember?” _He said._

He was running his other hand through Daryl’s hair. The youngest sighed and tried to think about something else, something disgusting. Because even if he despised Gareth, what he was doing to him lower wasn’t so unpleasant. “Think ‘bout Brussels sprouts, Brussels sprouts, Brussels sprouts.” He kept telling himself as Gareth was still doing… his thing.

“Gareth, you’ll have way longer than 15 minutes when I’ll have finish with him. Now get out of the way.” _Said Philip._  
“Perfect.” _He smiled at Daryl._ “See you later pretty boy.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Gareth left. Daryl re-opened his eyes and looked at Philip. The oldest approached, crouched and removed the scarf who was preventing Daryl to speak.

“Now. We can stop all of this.” _He said._ “Just confessed you helped Rick and you can go.”  
“I dunno whatcha talkin’ ‘bout.”

Philip laughed, got up, took a knife and started cutting Daryl’s cheek, slowly and deeply. The youngest tried not to scream, biting his lip until it bled.

“Still don’t want to talk?”  
“Fuck ya man.”

Philip put back the scarf in Daryl’s mouth and kicked him in the balls. Daryl “screamed” and Philip punched him where he had the still fresh scar. Then he left the room, letting him suffering all night long.

_Back to Rick…_

This afternoon was the longest of his life. He was so worried about Daryl that he wasn’t paying attention in class. He kept looking at the clock. When 4.30 PM finally rang, he ran outside, took the bus to go home, threw his bag on his room’s ground, took his temporally driving license and quickly borrowed his father’s car. He went at the police station.

“Please, someone!” _He yelled we he arrived at the reception._  
“Yes young man, what is it?” _A calm cop asked._

And Rick told him the whole story. How Philip Blake forced him to buy drug to another man, that he was a complete psychopath and that he had certainly captured his friend.

“Okay, please calm down young man.” _He said._ “Does your friend has any family member you know of?”  
“Yes. A brother…”  
“His name?”  
“Er… Merle Dixon.”  
“Dixon?” _He sighed._ “Well, okay. We’ll search the neighborhood and call him.”  
“Wait. I want to help! Please, he’s my best friend!”  
_He sighed._ “Okay come here.”

And as he explained Rick which area they were going to search, cops were quickly preparing for the research.

_Early the morning, 7 AM._

Daryl – God knows how – had managed to fall asleep at he didn’t know what time. Philip came in and threw a huge bucket of freezing water on him to wake him up. Daryl suddenly woke up, coughing like he could.

“Oh sorry, did I almost drowned you Dixon?”

Daryl kept “coughing” for a few more seconds and finally stopped. He looked at Philip, a dark look. The oldest had the same huge knife in his hand. He approached Daryl and put the knife on his arm.

“Do you want me to hurt you?”

Daryl slightly nodded no.

“Then talk.”

He removed the scarf. Daryl spat water and really coughed this time.

“I…” _He said._ “Can I have food please?” _He dared asking._  
“If you say that you helped Rick, I will.”  
“But I have no idea whatcha talkin’ ‘bout!”

He was sure that Philip was going to beat Rick up if he said something…So he just shut his cakehole…

“If you don’t tell me, you’ll never leave this room.”  
“Wha’ am I supposed to tell ya, ya psycho?!”

Philip punched him again. Daryl’s lip bled again.

“Ain’t ya tired of makin’ ma lip bleedin’?” _He asked._  
“I can make you bleed somewhere else.”

He put the scarf back in Daryl’s mouth and started slowly cutting his left forearm, just on the vein. The youngest “screamed”, trying not to cry. When Philip had finished that, he took a baseball bat and knocked Daryl out.

_  
On Rick’s side…_

Merle came as fast as he could and they all started searching. Rick and Daryl’s brother were with a cop, searching abandoned houses as the other groups were interrogating people on the street. The Sheriff and 2 of his best men went at Philip’s flat but found nothing except drug. No signs of Daryl.

An hour later, they all went back to the police station. Policemen wanted to stop looking because Daryl was not important to them. Rick got angry screamed and the Sheriff got out with him. They were talking when Rick’s phone rang, unknown number…

“Hello?”  
“Hello Rick.” _Said Philip._ “Or should I say Andrew?”  
“What do you-”  
“Don’t try to interrupt me.” _He cut._ “Just listen. I’ve got your poor little friend here with me. It’s… currently impossible for him to talk to you right now.”

Rick was about to cry, and Philip heard it. He laughed.

“Oh but don’t be so worried Rick, he’ll survive… maybe. I’ll call you back in an hour. I’ll tell you where to come ALONE with a million dollars. Do as I say if you want you’re precious Daryl to live.”

He hung up and Rick started panicked, crying, asking the Sheriff 1000 questions. The Sheriff tried to calm him down and they both tell everything to the rest of their little crew.

“How‘s that even a discussion?!” _Said Merle._ “We give Rick an empty briefcase, he tells Rick where he’s, we go there, kick his ass, put him in jail an’ that’s it!”  
“We’re not even sure he’s telling the truth!” _Yelled a cop._  
“But what if he is?!” _Yelled Rick._  
“Look! Everyone, stay calm!” _Said the Sheriff._ “You’re all right. So we wait!”  
“WHAT?!” _Yelled Merle and Rick._  
“Every time someone holds a person prisoner and give a delay, they send something to the person they contact. A picture, a video, something. To motivate the person. So, we wait!”

Rick stormed out, angry and devastated at the same time.

_  
Daryl’s side._

He heard Philip talking to someone… Gareth again? Probably here to fuck and/or torture him. When his sight became completely clear, he saw Philip standing in front of him, a phone in his hand, Gareth beside him. The oldest hung up and crouched.

“Your friend Rick is aware of your… problem. If he isn’t stupid, your pain will luckily be over in an hour.”

Philip got up again and tapped Gareth’s shoulder.

“He’s all yours for 30 minutes.”  
_Gareth smiled._ “Perfect.” _He said._

Philip got out as Gareth approached Daryl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had a pervert grin on his face. He started undoing the youngest’s pants.

“Enjoy it dear Daryl, it’ll be your only pleasure moment in this hell.”

Daryl blamed himself very hard for thinking he was somehow right when Gareth started giving him a blowjob. But the teen refused to let Gareth see he was right. He kept thinking about what was disgusting him. Very gore horror movies he had seen for example. But he couldn’t NOT enjoy what Gareth was doing to him even though he would have preferred being tortured right now. He despised Gareth more than anyone right now. Even more than Philip. Gareth stopped and untied Daryl’s leg and only his legs. The youngest was too tired and had lost too much blood to defend himself.

“And now.” _He said._ “The less pleasant part for you, the most pleasant for me.”

He undid his pants and started fucking Daryl. Really hard. He remembered something suddenly… His father. He had done this kind of things to him… Once or twice… Maybe more but he couldn’t remember… Every inch of the youngest’s body was hurting him. Every single inch. He wanted to cry. Gareth wasn’t really the most delicate person in his moves. When he finally stopped, Daryl interiorly sighed in relief. Gareth put back Daryl’s pants as they were before and tied his legs again. He got up and smiled at Daryl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at him and punch him in the face… Twice.

“That’s for knocking me out pretty boy.”

He smiled, winked and left. Philip got back in the room a few minutes later and threw boiling water on Daryl who wanted to scream but didn’t. He wanted to show Philip that all the pain in the world wouldn’t change anything. Philip untied his mouth.

“Ready to talk?” _He asked._  
_Daryl laughed._ “Just kill me already if ya want that so bad!”

Philip laughed, put the scarf back in Daryl’s mouth, took his knife, put his phone on the table – in filming position – and started a video.

“You see Rick? I wasn’t lying at all. Here’s your dear friend.”

Daryl had his head down. Philip pulled his hair, forcing him to look up. He slightly opened his shirt and deeply cut his torso. Daryl tried to resist but he couldn’t… He “screamed” and tried again not to cry. Philip got up and looked at the youngest.

“Really? You’re screaming for THAT?”

He took a gun out of his back pocket and shot Daryl in the leg. The youngest screamed even louder and sobbed a little. He couldn’t take it anymore. Philip approached the camera.

“15 minutes Rick.” _He said_ “Or he’s dead, and not it the gentle way.”

He stopped the video and left the room, leaving Daryl here, all alone.

_10 minutes later, Rick’s side…_

He received a video. The Sheriff, Merle and him looked at it. When he saw Daryl being tortured like that, Rick cried, totally freaked out. And even more when he saw Philip shooting him and Daryl sobbing. When the video ended, the Sheriff took the phone and brought him to the scientist team. They decrypted the number of the phone with which Philip sent the video and found out his location. The Sheriff took Rick, Merle and his best men and they went to the location with weapons.

_Daryl’s side…_

Philip punched him again… Several times. Daryl was fuzzy, he was about to pass out.

“Oh, did you lose too much blood dear Daryl? What a shame…”

He punched him again and Daryl passed out for real this time. Philip laughed, but then he heard someone knock at the door. He sighed, certain that it was Gareth. But when he opened, he received a punch from Rick. The teenager punched so hard that Philip fell on the ground. The policemen handcuffed him and Rick and Merle ran to Daryl. He had fainted.

“He has lost too much blood!” _Said Rick_  
“We gotta go to da hospital!” _Yelled Merle._ “He also has a non-cleaned fuckin’ bullet impact in his goddamn leg!”

And that wasn’t all… In addition to the bullet, he had several bruises on his face, many cuts on his arms and his left forearm, and one on his torso. The medical team came, quickly untied him, removed the scarf that was in his mouth and inspected him. While they were doing that, Rick took Daryl’s hoodie and his jacket. He held them tightly and the doctors took him to the hospital, Merle and Rick with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read the sexual content:  
> The only thing to know is that Gareth raped Daryl and that it reminded the young man of bad memories about his father.


	19. "Hunting Accident"

Rick and Merle were in the ambulance, at Daryl’s side. Rick wouldn’t let his hand go... He couldn’t. During all the trip, he held it as if it was the last time he ever would… When they arrived, they got Daryl out and Rick was forced to let go of his friend. While Merle was talking to the nurses and doctors to know about his brother’s state, Rick entered in the room and approached a doctor, his friend’s clothes still in his arms.

“S-so, is it… Is it a big deal?” _He asked, panicked._  
“He lost a lot of blood because of all those nasty wounds…” _He said._ “We need a transfusion.”  
“His brother! He has certainly the same blood type!”

Rick ran out of the room and grabbed Merle’s arm, dragging him into the room, explaining him everything.

“Nah…” _Said Merle._ “He’s A+, I’m B+…”  
“Shit!” _Yelled Rick._  
“Then we need an A+ or an O-…” _Said the doctor._  
“An O-?” _Asked Rick._  
“Universal donor.”  
“I’m O-!”   
“Really?”  
“Yes! Take my blood I never had a big accident so I didn’t lose any in a high quantity.”

He put Daryl’s clothes near his bed, removed his jacket and started pulling his shirt’s sleeve up.

“Okay, wait a minute young man, I just have a few questions.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Do you have a blood illness?”  
“No.”  
“Have you ever done drugs?”  
“Never.”  
“Non-protected sex?”  
“Never.”  
“Alcohol?”  
“I have drank a few glasses like everyone but I’ve never been drunk.”  
“Then it’s perfect, come over here.”

Rick followed the doctor very quickly.

“Sit here and look away.”

The teenager did as the doctor asked and looked at Daryl while they were taking his blood. He wanted to save him so bad… This guy had changes his life. He loved him so much… More and more every day. After a minute or two, they had taken what they needed. Rick felt a little woozy for a minute but then he was better. He didn’t put his jacket back on, he put Daryl’s hoodie. He liked it sent, Daryl’s sent. A mix of cheap perfume and cigarette. He didn’t even know why he liked this sent but he did. He and Merle waited for a few hours in the waiting room. Rick had called his father to tell him about everything and insisting on the fact that he was okay. He had taken a cup of hot chocolate and sat back. He was shaking… He couldn’t lose Daryl… After a few hours, Merle and Rick could finally go to see Daryl. He was already awake when they entered. Rick ran to the bed and quickly took his hand. Daryl jumped.

“Please tell me you remember me.”  
“O’course I do.” _He smiled._ “Don’t worry it ain’t like da last time.”

He had a low voice and looked half asleep, but in good shape.

“Are you okay?” _Asked Rick._  
“Yeah, I’m just a lil’…”  
“Dizzy?”  
“Yeah.”

They both smiled and Merle showed up as well. He shook his brother’s hand and smiled.

“Ya sur ya’re okay baby brother?”  
“Yeah don’t worry.”

Merle smiled as well.

“Can you… remember anything that happened?” _Asked Rick_  
“Not everythin’… Just some things… At a moment he took a video, er… he punched me… Gareth was there too sometimes. An’… that’s ‘bout it.”  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember…”  
“Why?”  
“It can be… Disturbing.”  
“Not as disturbing as yar father beatin’ ya up, don’t worry. But I remember than I’m fuckin’ hungry!”  
_Rick laughed._ “We’ll get you something to eat.”  
“Nah, wait. Hey y’all, can I be alone with Rick for a minute?”  
“Of course.” _Said the nurses._

They all left the room – Merle as well – until it was just him and Rick. Daryl looked at him with a serious look. Rick seemed worried.

“I know why he did that.”  
“Really? Why?”

And Daryl explained him what Philip had explained him (chap. 18). Rick lowered his head.

“Wha’ is it?”  
“It’s my fault.” _He said, almost crying._  
“Wha? Nah! I proposed to do it, it’s ma fault. It ain’t yars.”  
“But…”  
“But nothin’ okay? It’s on me, n’ only me. But I’ll pay da price for puttin’ him in jail… He’ll come after me sooner or later.”  
“Please don’t worry about it now.” _Rick said, taking his hand._ “I’ll protect you with my life if I have to.”  
“Nah. I got maself into this shit n’ I don’t want ya to be in troub-“  
“I’ll protect you no matter what you say.” _Cut Rick._

Daryl smiled and noticed a band aid on Rick’s arm.

“Did ya… Did ya gave me yar blood?”  
_Rick smiled._ “I’m O-, universal donor. Of course I did it.”  
“I… Ya… Thank ya so much, ya fuckin’ saved ma life.”

Daryl suddenly took Rick in his arms. The oldest felt in heaven. He had saved his love’s life. He couldn’t be happier. Daryl let go of Rick and smiled.

“Is that ma hoodie ya’re wearin’?”  
“Yeah.” _He laughed and blushed._  
“It’s okay, ain’t a reason to be embarrassed.”

Rick and Daryl both smiled once again as the nurses entered.

“Do you want something to eat Mr. Dixon?”  
“Yeah! I’m starvin’!”

Rick and the nurse smiled. A few minutes later, he had a good meal. Daryl quickly put on his own clothes. Rick almost made a face when he gave him his hoodie back, he really liked the sent. Daryl noticed it, laughed and gave it back to Rick.

“What? Why?”  
“’Cause I can see ya really like it.” _He smiled._ “Keep it if ya want, I don’t wear it often anyway.”

Rick smiled and put it back on. Daryl had a sleeveless shirt and his leather jacket. Rick didn’t even put on his jacket, he just kept it in his hands. On the same evening, he was leaving the hospital with crutches and a bandage on his right leg, another on his left forearm; hopefully, his face wasn’t that bad except a cut on the cheek. A doctor brought them back home as Merle took his brother’s motorcycle – impossible for Daryl to ride anymore in a month. When they were on the car, Daryl sighed.

“What is it?” _Asked Rick._  
“It sucks that I can’t ride for a month… In a month it’ll be too cold to ride. I have to continue ma car license.”  
“Continue?”  
“Yeah, since I’ve done da motorcycle license, I just need to do da practice exam an’ I’ve got ma license.”  
“You’ve got a car already?”  
“Merle’s old one. He changed it a week ago.”  
“Cool.”

The doctor stopped in front of the Ellis Hotel and saw Merle outside, waiting. Daryl said goodbye to Rick, got out and “walked” towards the hotel. Merle wanted to help him.

“It’s okay bro, I can handle walkin’ with crutches.”  
_He smiled._ “Okay.”

They both got in their rooms and Daryl watched TV for the rest of the evening. When Rick got home as well, his father ran towards him and took him in his arms.

“Are you okay?” _He asked him._  
“Yeah. Daryl is way better, he isn’t at the hospital anymore.”  
“I’m glad you’re both okay.” _He smiled and stroked Rick’s hair._  
_Rick smiled as well._ “Me too.”  
“Why are you smelling like cigarette and cheap perfume?”  
“Oh, it’s Daryl’s hoodie… I was… cold that’s it.”  
_He smiled again._ “Okay.”

Rick went to his room, lay down on his bed and sighed, thinking about all that thing again.

The next morning, both Rick and Daryl took the bus to go to school. Daryl laughed when he saw that Rick was still wearing his hoodie. When they arrived at the school, Andrea walked towards them, curious.

“Hey boys.”  
“Hey Andrea.” _Responded Rick, smiling._  
“What happened to you Daryl?”  
“Oh, nothin’ bad. A huntin’ accident. Ma partner didn’t aim really well, he shot me in da leg.”  
“And you say it’s nothing bad?! Wow, you’re a tough guy. And also, hunting is so manly… and sexy.” _She winked at him._ “Hope you’ll get better soon.”

She smiled and left. Rick wanted to tell her “Don’t you dare touching MY Daryl!” but, of course, he didn’t. The youngest leaned his head and smirked.

“Well, looks like this wound ain’t a really bad thing after all.” _He laughed a bit and Rick forced himself to._ “Just kiddin’… I ain’t interested…”  
_The oldest was surprised._ “Really?”  
“Yeah… Ya know, I don’t like flirtin’. I’m too shy for that…”  
“And what about that lady cop you flirted with not long ago?”  
_He blushed._ “I was high and it was for not goin’ in prison!”

They both laughed and all the day happened like that. Everyone was asking Daryl how he got the wound, and when he said that it was a “hunting accident”, all the girls in his class were falling for it, thinking he was tough, manly, sexy, starting to flirt with him. And Rick was just getting sadder every time, thinking he’ll never have the slightest chance with Daryl…


	20. Everything

Almost 2 months passed calmly. It was the 16th of December, the last Tuesday before the Christmas vacations, and Daryl wasn’t in any big troubles, his leg was getting better every day, he was done with crutches and didn’t even limp anymore. Rick was also in a good mood. He was closer to Daryl than ever, his love was getting stronger every day. He wanted to tell him his feelings so badly… But yet he was so afraid… Afraid of Daryl’s reaction, afraid of the distance he would put between them if it wasn’t reciprocal and all this... He thought about it all day… When they were in the bus, on their way back home, Daryl started talking about cars. But just before he got off, he looked at Rick a last time.

“Don’t take da bus tomorrow, wait for me. I got ma license.”

He smiled and Rick didn’t have the time to answer, Daryl left. And the oldest got lost in his thoughts once again.  
The morrow, when he saw 7.20 on the clock, he was about to leave but then he remembered that Daryl was coming at 7.45. He smiled and for the first time he thought “Maybe it’s reciprocal.” he was in a good mood this morning. Plus it was Wednesday, which meant that they didn’t have school this afternoon. He smiled brighter. He kept reading when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He took his bag, ran downstairs and saw his father in front of the door.

“It’s for me, dad!” _He yelled before his father had put his hand on the door handle._ “Let me open.”

His father jumped, got out of the way, kissed Rick’s head and the son opened. Daryl was there, smiling.

“What a beautiful noise.” _Said Rick’s father, coming at the door._  
“Yeah, ain’t it…” _Answered Daryl with a smile_  
“Wait… Is that a Chevy 67 Impala?!”  
“Yep.”  
“What a beautiful car.”  
“Thanks.”

Steve Grimes smiled to Daryl, shook his hand as a good morning and got in again, closing the door behind him. Rick also shook Daryl’s hand and looked at the car.

“Wait… Is it the same car as…”  
“In Supernatural, hell fuckin’ yeah.”  
“WOW! It’s fucking awesome.”  
“SHE, it’s a she, she’s my baby.”  
_He laughed._ “She is beautiful.”  
“Yeah, I know. C’mon now, time to go.”  
“I’m right behind you… Dean...”

Daryl laughed and they both got in as Rick observed the car really well. She was awesome, and what a noise. They soon parked and got out, walking towards the school yard.

“So you don’t feel any pain in your leg anymore?”  
“Nah. It’s long gone now.” _He smiled._ “N’ it’s good.”

They started talking about Daryl’s car when Shane approached them.

“Whatcha want?” _Asked Daryl, very coldly._  
“I…” _He sighed._ “I just came to apologize.”  
“Yeah…” _Said Rick._ “Okay but don’t you dare hurting one of us again.”  
“Okay man, thanks… I’m really sorry.” _He shook hands with Rick_  
_Daryl laughed._ “Sorry… Wha’ a funny word comin’ outta yar fuckin’ mouth. I ain’t acceptin’ yar fuckin’ apologizes!” _He yelled.  
_ “Please Daryl, calm down.” _Said Rick._  
“CALM DOWN?! Do whatcha want Rick but I ain’t forgivin’ this fuckin’ piece of shit! It’s also ‘cause of this bastard than ma leg was fucked! N’ let’s not talk ‘bout that fuckin’ Gareth!”  
“Look man, I truly am sorry for what he did to you…” _He answered._  
“Just fuck off man! N’ don’t talk to me anymore.”

Daryl walked away. Rick followed him as Shane left in the other direction. The youngest sat on a bench, his head lowered. He lit up a cigarette, sighed and tried to calm down as best as he could. Rick sat beside him.

“What is this thing with Gareth you were talking about?”  
_He sighed._ “I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.”  
“But maybe it’ll make you feel a little better you know. Sharing your problems with friends is always a good solution.”  
“Nah, I really don’t wanna tell it. It ain’t against ya don’t worry.”  
“Please Daryl, I’m your best friend, you know you can tell me everything.”  
“Just drop it Rick…”  
“No I won’t.”  
“Rick…”  
“Please Daryl…”  
“No… C’mon stop insisting, it’s no.  
“But… Just tell me what hap-“  
“He raped me.” _Daryl suddenly cut, looking at Rick._ “There, ya have da fuckin’ truth! Ya’re happy now? N’ if ya want to know even more, ma father did this kinda thing to me too when I was a kid!”

Rick didn’t know what to say. He was really shocked, angry, upset and sad at the same time. He couldn’t help himself but saying a few words.

“I’m going to kill those motherfuckers.”  
“Yeah, I’m with ya on this.”  
_Rick nodded no._ “It was a metaphor Daryl… Hurting them is not the way.”  
“Well that’s wha’ they did to me, I wanna hurt them back! I’m gonna take ma revenge.”  
“Stop it Daryl… Violence won’t help you.”  
“Then wha’ will?!”

Daryl sighed. He looked really sad and lost. Rick wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

“Sorry…” _Said Daryl._ “I always feel like that when I think ‘bout it…”  
“It’s okay Daryl. I’m here for you okay? It won’t happen to you again. It’s all in the past, just bad memories. I know it’s hard to forget but I’m here. You can count on me.”  
_The youngest forced himself into a little smile._ “Thanks Rick.”  
“No problems.”

Rick let go of his friend who sighed one more time. The bell rang and they both went in. Daryl was really tired of this… And now he was grumpy as well… So… The troubles came back to him… He was turning into “the nightmare” once again… Not paying attention, being rude, and also fighting… Hopefully, teachers were here when it almost happened and they could stop it in time… Well, he got a black eye again but that was it.

For three days, Daryl was constantly in troubles… Not only he was being the troublemaker he was at the beginning of the year, but his first exams wasn’t really convincing… The students still hadn’t received the marks of their biannual exams, but the teachers wanted to fire him because of the violence and his marks so far. The principal was kind enough to offer him a second chance.

It was now Friday, the last day of school before the vacations. The students watched a movie the morning and had Christmas activities the afternoon.

“This is so childish…” _Commented Daryl._

They were playing some board game “special x-mas edition” in class.

“We ain’t 5 anymore...”  
_Rick laughed._ “Come on… It’s fun.”  
“Yeah, if ya’re 5.”

It was a X-Mas Monopoly. Daryl was playing with Rick, Andrea and Maggie Greene, a girl in their class. Even though he was winning, Daryl was the only one to complain about the activities they were having. In the middle of the afternoon, the teacher asked them to go in the big hall. They all went there and saw a big table with candies, just for the 1st year students. Daryl ran to the table and was the first one to grab some sweets.

“Maybe it’s for kids, but it’s fuckin’ good!” _He said, eating._  
_Rick laughed._ “Yeah you’re right.”

They were all sitting around a big table, talking, eating like kids. At the end of the afternoon, when the students got out, it was snowing. It was rare in Atlanta so everyone was glad and they were all smiling. Daryl brought Rick back home. But while they were in the car, Rick saw that Daryl looked… Confused…

“What is it?” _He asked._  
“Nothin’… I’m just thinkin’ ‘bout what happened with Gareth again… And with ma father too…”  
“I know it’s hard, but you have to stop thinking about all this.”  
_Daryl sighed._ “Yeah, I know...”

He stopped in front of Rick’s house. The oldest shook Daryl’s hand and got off the car. But when Rick was about to open the door, the youngest got out as well.

“Wait.” _He said._

Rick turned around and look at Daryl.

“Yeah, what is it?”  
“Wanna enjoy da snow with a better view?”

Rick smiled and got back in without any question or hesitation. Daryl drove for something like 30 minutes. They were talking about snow and every movie they saw with snow in it. Daryl was talking about his childhood, he had seen real snow only 6 or 7 times in his life before today. It wasn’t snowing a lot where he was coming from… Even less than in Atlanta. And Rick didn’t even realize than Daryl was talking about his childhood, which meant that he remembered it…. When Daryl stopped, they both got off the car, closed the doors and looked around.

“Wait…” _Rick said._ “We’ve been there already, after we went at the game center for the first time, we came here.”

Daryl smiled. They were on the same cliff they went something like 2 months ago. Daryl approached Rick and stood beside him, looking at the sun going down as the snow was falling with a beautiful view on the woods.

“I know.” _The youngest finally said_  
“What? How?”  
“I know we’ve already been here ‘cause I remember it.”  
“Really?” _He smiled._  
“Yeah. An’ I also remember somethin’ else.”  
“What?”  
“Everythin’”

Rick’s smile was as big as a mountain. He breathe deeply and gently took Daryl’s hand in his. The youngest jumped at the contact. First he didn’t respond, but when he felt Rick’s grip going stronger, he held his friend’s hand as well and smiled. He suddenly turned around, looking at Rick.

“It’s because of ya.”  
“What? I… I didn’t do anything.” _He laughed, blushing_  
_Daryl was still smiling._ “Of course ya did! It’s all thanks to ya. Ma memories are back ‘cause of ya an’ I’ll never thank ya enough for that. I thought I was just gonna be a blank page n’ never remember anythin’ ‘bout ma past, but ya proved me that I could. N’ ‘cause of ya, now I remember everythin’.”

Rick smiled and knotted his fingers with Daryl’s. The youngest looked down at their hands and blushed. Rick smiled, literally melting due to Daryl’s cuteness. He raised the youngest’s head with his other hand and smiled. Daryl blushed even more at the contact. At first he didn’t look shy, but he really was, and Rick thought it was very cute. The oldest approaches Daryl and gently kissed his black eye, which made him wince a little. Then he caressed Daryl’s face, putting a lock of hair away from his “normal” eye and approached his face to Daryl’s, letting only a few inches between their noses. “That’s it.” _Said Rick to himself._ “It’s now or never Grimes…”

“C-can I tell you something?” _He asked._  
“Yeah.” _Simply answered Daryl._  
_He breathe deeply._ “I love you.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “I know.”

They both smiled and Rick gently pressed his lips against Daryl’s. At first he was afraid, but when he felt Daryl kissing him back, all of his doubts disappeared. And there, was the most beautiful moment of his life. The snowflakes slightly covering their hair, the last light of the day slowly hiding behind clouds and mountain tops.


	21. Lover Boy

Rick was feeling happier than he ever felt. That was it, the months he had passed suffering were over. Daryl was his now, and nothing was going to take him away. Never. The youngest’s lips were very sweet, more than Rick expected. The oldest felt like his heart was going to explode. After a moment, they broke the kiss and both smiled at each other, Rick was playing with Daryl’s hair. The youngest was holding Rick’s waist, looking at him with those eyes that could kill you. His cheeks suddenly turned red. Rick, as usual, was melting.

“What is it?” _He said, gently stroking his cheek_  
“Nothin’.”  
“Tell me Daryl.”  
“I just… It was ma first kiss…”  
“But weren’t you dating Lori?”  
“We never kissed an’… It wasn’t real love, she just wanted to make ya jealous really. An’ I didn’t love her, I just needed to think ‘bout somethin’ else than wha’ ma father was doin’ to me ya know…”  
“I understand… But anyway, we’re not here to talk about Lori.”  
“Nah, we ain’t.”

They kissed again. Rick was in heaven right now. Daryl was only his boyfriend since a few seconds but he already know he was the best boyfriend ever. Because he could see him as a boyfriend but also as a best friend. Their bond was really strong. Rick broke the kiss. They both stood there, lovingly looking at each other in the eyes. They sat on the car’s hood and looked at the sun going down, holding hands.

“So… I’m your first love?” _Asked Rick after a moment of silence_  
“Officially, yeah ya are.”  
“Officially?”  
“Ya know this thing with Lori.”  
“Oh, yeah… And… Were you always attracted by boys?”  
“Nah, that’s da weird thing. 2 months ago I was still straight.”  
“When did you fall in love with me?”  
“When I first saw ya.”  
“At the gym?”  
“Yeah. Well, not at first. First I thought ya were nice n’ all but then, when ya told me to go to class, when ya smiled at me… I knew I loved ya.”  
_He smiled._ “And you didn’t say it?”  
“Ya neither.”  
“Point taken.”

They both laughed and Rick let his head fall on Daryl’s shoulder. The youngest wrapped his arm around Rick’s shoulders. They stayed here for an hour, talking about random things. When it was really dark, Daryl told Rick he was going to bring him home. Rick smiled, nodded and they both got in. After 30 minutes, Daryl stopped. The oldest looked at him and smiled.

“You want to come in for a moment and play video games?”  
“Yeah, why not.”

Daryl smiled as well and they both got in Rick’s house. They greeted Rick’s father and Elena and got upstairs. The oldest took a few video games and made Daryl choose. They played for an hour until Rick’s father entered the room.

“Rick, I need to go with Elena. We won’t be back before Sunday.”  
“Again? Where are you going?”  
“Emergency at work. In Macon again.”  
“Okay. Well, have a nice trip.”  
“Thank you. See you Sunday.”  
“Bye dad.”  
“Bye. Goodbye Daryl.”  
“G’dbye sir.”

He kissed Rick’s head and gently tapped Daryl’s shoulder. He left his room’s door opened and Elena came in not long after.

“Have a nice week end boys. And I don’t want this house to be a mess, okay?”  
“Yeah, you can count on us.”  
“Perfect.”

She smiled and kissed them on the cheeks. She got out. Mr. Grimes said goodbye for the last time, closed the front door and locked it.

“You want to stay here tonight?”  
“Yeah why not. It’s been a long time since I haven’t slept here.” _He smiled._

They kept playing video games for a while. Then they went downstairs, ate, and, at 7, they watched the Iron Man trilogy. They finished at 1 in the morning. Both of them wanted to go to sleep. Rick was about to go take the same bed as usual but then he stopped.

“Do you… err…” _He blushed and Daryl looked at him._ “Do you want to sleep with me? I mean… in my bed?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Yeah, okay.”

Rick smiled as well and changed his clothes. But when he was just in his pajamas pants, he saw Daryl with nothing but his boxer and smiled. He approached him and kissed him. Daryl was surprised but he kissed back. Rick broke the kiss, jumped in Daryl’s arms, wrapped his legs around the yougest’s hips and kissed him again. The youngest fell on the bed and Rick fell on top of him. He deepened the kiss, adding tongue. Daryl jumped and Rick broke the kiss. He looked down at his redneck, smiling.

“What is it?”  
“Nothin’. I was just…” _He blushed._ “I told ya… I never did that before, not a simple kiss or a kiss with tongue ya know…”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got some experience. But do you want me to stop?”  
“Nah, ya can go ahead.” _He smiled._

And Rick started kissing him again. Daryl let him do, and he let his body telling his head what to do. It was the first time he felt really happy in all his life. Being with Rick meant a lot to him. “Love is so beautiful” He thought as Rick kept kissing him. The oldest stopped kissing Daryl’s lips and started kissing him on the neck, the shoulder, the torso and the stomach. Daryl shivered when Rick kissed him under the belly button.

“S-stop…” _He stuttered out._ “Please R-Rick.”  
_He stopped and smiled._ “It’s okay, don’t worry.”  
“Sorry. It’s just…” _He sighed._ “I know I sound like a fuckin’ girl when I say that but for me it’s a lil’… Ya know… Too soon. It’s da first time I date someone an’ I don’t wanna rush things…” _He sighed again._ “Fuck this shit I sound like a fuckin’ pussy.”   
“No you don’t. I understand you know.” _Rick said, smiling_ “And I think you’re right… Sorry. Heat of the moment.”  
“It’s okay… N’… It’s so fuckin’ embarrassin’ but… D’ya have… Experience in any of that?”  
_He was still smiling._ “No, not at all… With neither girls nor boys.”  
“Okay, sorry for da question.” _He said, his head lowered, his cheeks red._  
“Hey.” _Daryl looked at him._ “It’s okay Daryl. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

They both smiled and lay down side by side. Rick approached Daryl, took the youngest’s arm and wrapped it around him.

“There.” _He said._ “Aren’t we good like that?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Yeah we are.”

And they both fell asleep, Daryl holding Rick against him. And for the first time in forever, the youngest didn’t have nightmares.  
The morrow, once they were out of bed and eating breakfast, Rick talked about the soon-to-come event.

“So, it’s Christmas soon.” _He said._  
“No kiddin’…”  
_Rick smiled._ “Are you going to see your family?”  
“Nah. I don’t like and don’t care about Christmas.”  
“Really?” _He looked surprised._ “Why?”  
“I don’t care ‘bout it ‘cause for me it ain’t anythin’ but another normal day ya know… An’ I don’t like it ‘cause I don’t have anyone to celebrate it with anyway… Ma brother’s probably gonna be at a friend’s an’ if I’m home ma father will probably find a pretext to hit me anyway.”  
_Rick looked sad._ “I understand… But maybe… Maybe you can celebrate with me.”

Daryl suddenly stop eating and raised his head. He swallowed everything he had in his mouth at once and slightly coughed. Rick laughed a bit. The youngest looked at him again.

“I… I don’t wanna interrupt… Christmas’ a family thing ya know. Ya’re certainly gonna be one day mom, one day dad.”  
_He smiled._ “I do that in regular years. But not this year.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because my mother is in London, at her boyfriend’s. So the 25th I’m at my grandpa’s but I don’t do anything the 24th.” _He took Daryl’s hand._ “It would be a pleasure to celebrate Christmas with you.”

Daryl blushed. It was the first time someone asked that to him… He had thought that this year was going to be just like any other one… But he was wrong… Now that Rick was here, he knew that he wouldn’t be alone. He smiled.

“Okay.” _He answered._ “Thanks Rick.”

Rick smiled and they kept talking about TV Series.

Daryl left at 2 PM and went in every shop in town to find a not expensive gift for Rick but everything costed an arm and a leg… He got back at his hotel room, lay on the bed and sighed, thinking about what he could possibly offer to him… And suddenly, he had an idea. He smiled, headed towards his desk and took a paper and a pen. With his messy handwriting, he wrote “unlimited free lessons of crossbow shooting with professor Dixon” and smiled. But he directly though it was a stupid gift. He realized he had to offer Rick something else with that. He paced up and down his room, thinking about another gift. He had one, but it was going to take some time. He smiled and left the hotel again. Daryl had no idea if he was truly capable of doing the thing he wanted to do, but he at least wanted to try. He went buying thin wood, black strings, white and black painting and some really thin paintbrushes. He paid and quickly got back at his hotel room. He passed about four hours with his headphones, desperately trying to craft angel wings – like those on the back of his vest – and a crossbow. After many fails, he finally made it. He jumped in happiness all around his room before realizing it was late. Daryl stopped, sat back at his desk and painted the wings in white and the crossbow in black. After 2 hours of waiting, he painted some black lines on the angel wings and waited again. After that, he pierced the crossbow and the wings and attached them to a string. There he had. A necklace with two pendants. He smiled bright, happy to have finally finished what he had called his mater piece. He wrote “a unique gift for a unique person” on an envelope and put the necklace in it. He decorated the paper where he offered the free lessons of crossbow shooting and put it beside the envelope. His fingers still covered in painting, he lay down on his bed and fell asleep quickly.

Rick did exactly the same. He walked through all the entire town to find the perfect gift for his redneck. At this moment, he realized that he didn’t really know him... Of course he knew he loved hunting, guns, music and motorcycles but what else? Does he love books? What movies does he like? What does he do when he’s home, alone? He sighed and was about to give up when he suddenly passed in front of a hunting shop. Rick smiled and entered. He walked towards the seller and asked him if he had crossbows. The man took him to a special section and was about to leave when Rick stopped him, asking for advices. The seller spoke what Rick thought was Chinese and finally recommended him a certain crossbow. The young man looked at it. It was really cool and nice looking. He smiled and took it with also a pack of 18 arrows. It cost him 850$... Once he got home, he wrapped it up. He wrote “For my favorite redneck” with a heart and smiled. He looked at the clock, it was already 7 PM because Rick was lame at wrapping so it took him an hour to do it correctly. He laughed at himself, ate and played video games until 3 AM.

The morrow, after is daily routine, Rick called Daryl, a smile on his face. He was still waiting for his boyfriend to pick up when he suddenly realized that it was only 10 AM and that Daryl might still be asleep… He was about to hang up when he heard a sleepy voice.

“Yeah?”  
“Daryl? Hey, it’s Rick.”  
“Oh, hey. How are ya?”  
“Fine and you?”  
“Fine thanks.”  
“Did I wake you up?”  
“Yeah but it’s okay. I ain’t complainin’ ‘bout yar sweet voice bein’ da first thing I hear in da mornin’.”  
_Rick blushed and laughed._ “You’re so cute lover boy.”  
“Lover boy? That’s new.”  
“Yeah I just invented it for you. Do you like it?”  
“I like everythin’ when it’s comin’ outta yar mouth.”  
_Rick laughed again and blushed._ “Can you stop being so cute?”  
“Err… Nah.” _They both laughed._  
“Do you want to come by and stay at my house until the 24 th?”  
“Wha’ day will it be?”  
“Wednesday, why?”  
“Just askin’… But okay, I’m comin’ as fast as I can.”  
“Okay, but hurry… I already miss you lover boy.”  
_He laughed._ “I miss ya too sweet heart. Sorry I still haven’t found a nickname for ya…”  
“Sweet heart is fine.” _He smiled._ “See you.”  
“See ya.”

Daryl hung up, quickly got out of bed, took a shower, dressed up, took a bag and put some clothes, training pants, a toothbrush and his gift in it. He took his car keys and left his room. In the suite, he ran into Merle.

“Hey baby brother.” _He said._ “Where are ya goin’ with da bag?”  
“I stay at Rick’s ‘til da 24th.”  
“Okay. Ya wanna do Christmas the 25th?”  
“With ya an’ ya’re buddies who’ll piss me off all evein’? Nah thanks…”  
“C’mon, it ain’t da same friends this year. Just come with me ya’ll see.”  
“I ain’t havin’ a gift for ya.”  
“I ain’t blamin’ ya, it’s okay. Ya know I don’t care ‘bout gifts.”  
_Daryl smiled a bit._ “See ya in a few days then.”  
“See ya.” _He answered, smiling as well._

Daryl got on his car, put his bag on the passenger seat and left. 5 minutes later, he was at Rick’s. He took his bag, walked to the door and rang. The door opened not long after, Rick was smiling.

“Hey.” _Said Daryl._  
“Hi lover boy.” _Rick answered._

Daryl entered and they both went upstairs. The youngest put his bag on the ground and Rick smiled. He approached Daryl and kissed him. This was going to be their best Christmas.


	22. Prima Ballerina

Rick pushed Daryl until he hit the wall of his room, still kissing him. After half a minute, he let go of him and smiled.

“Wow.” _Said Daryl, smiling._ “Ya really missed me now haven’t ya?”  
_Rick laughed._ “Sorry. I just wanted to kiss you like that.”  
“Apologizes accepted. I ain’t complainin’.”  
“You want to watch a movie or a TV Show?”  
“Err… Yeah why not Supernatural since ya called me Dean yesterday.”  
_Rick laughed._ “You’ve seen all the season?”  
“Nah, just da five firsts.”  
“Okay, then let’s watch the 6th.”  
_He smiled._ “Perfect.”

Daryl sat on Rick’s bed but the oldest told his redneck to follow him. Daryl raised an eyebrow, got up and Rick took his hand. They left his room and went at the end of the corridor. The oldest opened a big door and they entered in a cinema room. Daryl laughed and looked around. There were a popcorn machine, a drink loader machine, a fucking huge cinema screen and about 20 seats.

“Well ain’t ya a rich bitch?”  
_Rick laughed._ “Come on… jerk.”

Without letting go of Daryl’s hand, Rick went on the first row and sat, Daryl beside him. Rick pushed a button and his seat “turned” into a “bed”. The oldest looked at Daryl who pushed the same button.

“Comfy.” _He said._

Rick smiled brighter and turned off the lights.

“Supernatural, season 6 episode 1.” _He said in a clear voice._

The screen turned on and the episode started a few seconds after.

“Wow. Really?”  
“Yep. Now shut up and watch Lover boy.”

Daryl laughed and did as Rick told him. The oldest let his head fall on his redneck’s shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s shoulder and smiled as he watched. Rick loved that position. He had his face so close to Daryl’s neck that he could smell his sent once again. He buried his face in the redneck’s neck for a moment and then watched the episode.

After a few episodes, they stopped and talked about it for a moment until Daryl talked.

“I’m hungry.” _He said._ “Can we go eat?”  
“Yeah, of course.”

They got up, Rick said “stop” and the screen turned off. Daryl laughed.

“It’s pretty cool whatcha got here.”  
_He smiled._ “Yeah I know. Oh and, I just think about it right now, when is your birthday?”  
“6th of January.”  
“Wow, it’s soon. You’re going to be 17?”  
“Yep.”  
“You’re still a little kid actually.”  
_He laughed._ “Shut up old man.”

They walked to the kitchen and Rick asked Rosita – the maid – to cook something for them.

They ate, laughed and got back upstairs. They went in Rick’s room, they both sat on his bed and the oldest looked at his redneck.

“Wha’ is it?” _He asked._  
“Yesterday I was looking for a gift for you.”  
“Aw, thanks. I got one for ya too.”  
_He smiled._ “Thanks.”  
“Anyway, go on.”  
“Well, I realized I didn’t really… Know you actually.”  
_He laughed a bit._ “Whataya mean?”  
“I mean that besides your basic info, that you like zombie, video games, hunting and rock music… I don’t know you.”  
“Whataya want me to say?”  
“I don’t know I just… I’ve got the feeling that I don’t know you very well.”  
“Ya know, I also had to think a lot before findin’ a gift, an’ it’s normal. Ya know yar father well, but if right now I ask ya wha’ ya want to offer to him, I ain’t sure ya have an idea.”  
“Yeah you’re right… Sorry.”  
“Why d’ya apologize?”  
“Well you… Looked offended.”  
_He smiled._ “Ya’ll never offend me.”

Rick smiled as well and kissed Daryl. The youngest kissed back. After a moment, they let go of each other’s lips and looked at each other.

“So. Wha’ can we do on this winter Sunday afternoon?”  
“What about ice skating?”  
_He laughed._ “Ya really think I know how to ice skate?”  
“I can teach you.” _He smiled._  
“Ya know how to ice skate? Ya were doin’ figure skatin’ when ya were a kid? Rick Grimes in a pink glittery tutu.”

They both laughed and Rick gently hit Daryl’s stomach.

“I use to play hockey.”  
“So no pink glittery tutu?”  
_He laughed._ “Nope. So you wanna go and learn?”  
“Err… If ya’re okay pickin’ me up from da ground every 3 seconds yeah.”

They both laughed.

“Ya got any skates?”  
“Yeah but they must be size 5 or 6.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Yeah definitely not yar or ma size.”  
“Then we’ll rent some when we’ll get there.”  
“Okay.”

They dressed and were about to leave but Rick stopped Daryl. He gave him wool black gloves and wrapped a scarf around Daryl’s neck.

“It’s freezing outside and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”   
“Thanks mom.”

Rick laughed, gently hit Daryl’s shoulder, pulled him by the scarf and kissed him. Daryl smiled and zipped his jacket. They both quickly entered in the car. Indeed it was cold. Very cold for Georgia actually. 0° C. It was snowing a little when they arrived at the ice rink, 20 minutes later. A lot of people were already there. Mainly couples and families. Rick and Daryl took tickets and put on the skates. They got on the ice and Daryl held the barrier very tightly. Rick smiled and turned on himself.

“Yeah, yeah keep doin’ yar prima ballerina stuff I’ll watch ya from here.”  
_Rick laughed and approached Daryl._ “Come on Daryl, don’t be a baby and just skate!”  
“Nah, not for me.”  
“Come on.”

Before Daryl could do anything, Rick took his arm and dragged him away from the barrier.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” _Daryl begged._ “Ya idiot! I was startin’ to be friend with that barrier!”  
_Rick laughed._ “Come on, the prima ballerina is going to teach you how to skate, that’s why we’re here.”  
“But I prefer talkin’ with da barrier…”  
_He laughed again._ “Don’t be such a baby.”  
“I ain’t bein’ a baby…”  
“Yes you are.”

They both laughed.

“Now start by stop crushing my arm.”  
“Nope, not gonna happen.”

Indeed he was holding Rick’s arm very tightly.

“You won’t fall. And if you’re going to I’ll catch you.”  
“I ain’t afraid of fallin’! How d’ya think I am? Castiel?”  
_Rick laughed again._ “You’re funnier than him anyway. Come on Castiel let go of my arm.”  
“Nah.”  
“You are afraid of falling.”  
“I ain’t!”  
“Then let me go.”

Daryl sighed, let go of Rick’s arm and stood still.

“There. Ya happy?”  
“Very good little angel.”

Daryl smiled but a man passed behind him, unintentionally pushing him on his way. The youngest lost his balance and was about to fall but Rick had the time to catch him. He laughed, waited for Daryl to be totally on his feet and started skating.

“Wow, wow! Not so fast!” _Yelled Daryl._  
_He laughed._ “I’m going at 1mph!”  
“Yeah, still too fast!”

They both laughed as Rick kept moving forward, Daryl holding his arm tightly. And as the minutes passed by, Rick mocked Daryl but he became more and more comfortable on skates. After less than 15 minutes he could skate by himself… More or less…

“Hey Rick, check it out!”

And Rick watched Daryl skating by himself. He was moving slowly and not really the right way, but he was moving by himself. Then he tried to turn on himself but completely failed and fell on his butt. He lay down on the ice as Rick hurried to go to him.

“You’re okay?” _He asked, a little worried._  
_Daryl was laughing like crazy._ “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

The youngest grabbed Rick’s arm and pulled himself up.

“Wow you’re light.” _Said Rick._ “How much do you weight? 100 pounds?”  
_He laughed._ “A lil’ more than that, believe me.”  
“Focus and don’t fall again.”  
“Oh, excuse me sir, I didn’t know I was in da army.”

They both laughed and kept skating for a while, side by side. Suddenly, Rick took Daryl’s hands and made them both turned on themselves. He was laughing and Daryl wasn’t understanding a thing about what the fuck was going on. When Rick stopped, a minute later, Daryl was “seeing stars”. He went to the barrier and rested on it.

“Man… I’m ‘onna puke.” _He said, laughing._ “Ya’re crazy.”  
_Rick smiled._ “Crazy about you.”

Daryl smiled as well and kissed Rick. Not passionately, just a little kiss. But it made them both smile. They kept on skating for a few minutes and got off the ice. They removed the skates and went to a café not far. They sat and ordered 2 hot chocolates. Daryl kept blowing on his hands, trying to get them warm but there was nothing to do, they were freezing. Rick took Daryl’s hands in his. He had warn hands. Daryl deeply breathe.

“Thank God yar hands are warm.”

Rick smiled and they talked as they waited for their hot chocolates. After a minute, the waitress came back and Rick paid for him and Daryl.

“Thanks.” _Said Daryl, smiling._  
“You don’t need to thank me, it’s just a hot chocolate.”

The youngest smiled, they cheered and drank. After 30 minutes, they got back at Rick’s. They both went upstairs but Daryl was shaking.

“Are you okay?” _He asked, worried_  
“Yeah… I’m still fuckin’ cold man…”  
“Well, I think… I’ve got a way to warm you up.”

Rick gave Daryl a pervert grin and kissed him. First, it was just a little kiss, no tongue. But as he felt the younger relaxing, he went deeper and forced his tongue inside Daryl’s mouth. The kiss became passionate. Rick made Daryl falling down on his bed and as he kept kissing him. Daryl laughed between two kisses and that feeling was now Rick’s favorite… His redneck’s laugh inside of his mouth. How could it be any better? He was about to remove the younger’s tee shirt when he heard the front door opening. He got up and quickly did his hair. Daryl put his tee shirt on correctly, sat on the edge of the bed and Rick pretended he was turning off a video game. His father entered the room and smiled.

“Hey boys.” _He said._ “How are you?”  
“We’re fine, thanks.” _Answered Rick._ “And you? You had a nice week end?”  
“Oh you know… Work.” _He laughed a bit._ “Anyway, we’re going to eat, come downstairs in 5 minutes okay?”  
“Okay.”

When his father left the room, Rick sighed in relief.

“Wow, now **that** was a close one...”  
_Daryl laughed a bit._ “Yeah, you said it.”

Rick smiled and got closer to Daryl. He put his left hand on his boyfriend’s right thigh. The youngest directly look at him with a surprised look on his face. Rick smiled and gently caressed his leg.

“Don’t you think it’s time we tell my father about… you know, our relation?”

Daryl lowered his head a bit and blushed. For a moment he was completely lost… _What if Rick’s father and step-mother don’t like me?_ He wondered. _What if they forbid me to ever see him again?_ He sighed and finally decided to speak.

“Rick… Are ya 100% sure that yar father ‘n step-mother will... ya know… accept it?”  
_He smiled._ “Don’t worry lover boy. They’ll accept it. I’m sure.”  
“100%?”  
“Yes.”

They both smiled and took the decision to tell them after dinner. They both went downstairs and sat at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Daryl was a bit intimidated. It was the first time he was eating with his lover’s parents... He was very nervous but forced himself to eat to show he was respectful and that he had good manners. He finished everything the adults proposed to him and did his best to smile all along and to not talk about anything implying the speed of his motorcycle, cigarettes or alcohol. After that effort, Rick took Daryl’s hand under the table.

“Dad, Elena, can I tell you something?” _Asked Rick._  
“Of course, anything you want son.” _Responded the father with a smile  
_ “I… Daryl and I… We’re dating. We’re together now. For real.”

Elena jumped off her chair and planted kisses on Rick’s cheeks and then on Daryl’s. She ruffled their hair and sat back beside her husband. Mr. Grimes got up and so did Daryl. He approached the redneck and shook his hand with a smile.

“Congratulations you two. And Daryl, take good care of my son, okay?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “I will sir, I promise ya I will.”  
“Good.”

Steve finally let go of Daryl’s hand. The boys went upstairs and play video-games several hours. It was already 2 AM when they shut everything off and went to sleep. Rick put his head on Daryl’s torso and just lay there, closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	23. I Wish you a Merry Christmas...

When Rick woke up, his head was still on Daryl’s torso and his left arm was across his stomach. A strong arm were holding him tightly. He looked up and saw Daryl’s beautiful face… He looked so peaceful. Rick smiled and slowly pulled away from Daryl to get up and get dressed to run. He was about to leave the room when he heard a moan. He looked at his bed and saw Daryl turning around, burring his head into Rick’s pillows. The oldest laughed, went to his desk and wrote “Gone running, be back soon ;) 8.43 AM” he put it on the nightstand and left with a smile. During his run, he was thinking about nothing but Daryl. HIS Daryl, the guy he had wanted for so long was finally his! And he thought about Christmas. Today was the 22nd, soon he’ll celebrate with Daryl and he was so excited to see his face when he’ll receive his crossbow! And he wanted so bad to know what his gift would be, he perfectly knew that his boyfriend didn’t have much money and that the gift would just be a little thing, but he didn’t care because Daryl will offer it. He knew it’ll come from Daryl’s heart, and that warmed his just to think about it.   
After an hour and 30 minutes, he went back to his house. He went to his room and noticed that his redneck was still asleep, his head still buried in the pillows. He laughed a bit and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back, he saw that it was already 10 AM. He wanted to be a bit mean so he woke Daryl up by tickling him. The youngest started fidgeting, and groaning. Rick continued until Daryl opened his eyes and started laughing. He trying to defend himself with the minimal strength he had in the morning. He tried to push Rick away but he had as much strength as a 5 year-old so he just pulled Rick to him and hugged him.

“C’me here ma lil’ teddy bear.” _He said with a sleepy voice_

He held Rick as strongly as he could and closed his eyes, ready to sleep again. The oldest just smiled and gently held Daryl back.

“I love you Daryl.”  
“L’ve ya too.”

His voice sounded even sleepier than before. Rick laughed and stayed here for a while. Daryl had a calm breathing and his grip wasn’t as strong as before, he had fallen asleep once more. Rick smiled and slowly got up. He sat on the edge of the bed and read for a moment. Daryl woke up not long after.

“Hey...” _He said, yawning._  
_Rick laughed._ “Hey bedhead. How are you?”  
“’m fine… It’s vacations, it’s paradise.”

Rick laughed once more and looked at Daryl. His hair was a mess. He approached him and gently arranged it. The youngest smiled and leaned in to kiss Rick. The oldest smiled as well and after a moment fixing Daryl’s hair, they both got up and went downstairs to eat. His father and step-mother were both at work, they had a note in the kitchen, and Rosita gave it to Rick when he and Daryl came downstairs.

“We’ll be gone all day, the house is yours, no stupidities. See you tonight.”

Rick smiled, put the paper in his pocket and looked at Daryl.

“We’ve got the house just for us today. Do you want to do something special?”  
“We could party! Ya know, alcohol and loud music, chips ‘n stuff.”  
“Very good idea, that’ll be fun. But no alcohol..”  
 _He sighed but smiled._ " 'kay.."

Rick smile as well, they ate breakfast, asked Rosita if loud music would disturb her, she said she was okay as long as it wasn’t electronic music. The boys smiled and went upstairs to party with Daryl’s music. Most of the songs were from Motörhead, a lot from Black Sabbath, Metallica, AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, one from Deep Purple. They weren’t too many songs so after that they listened to Rick’s music. Rock as well, but more modern. Simple Plan, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park but also The Script, Coldplay, and some Maroon 5 and Michael Jackson. After the party, they were both completely exhausted. They had played video games at first, but then they had danced and jumped all around, making a mess in Rick’s room. They were both lying down on Rick’s bed, touching each other’s hand. They turned around to face each other and smiled. Rick caressed Daryl’s cheek, the youngest blushed a bit.

“You’re adorable.” _Said Rick._  
“Shut up…” _Answered Daryl with a smile, “hiding” a bit behind his hair._

Rick got closer and gently kissed Daryl’s black eye. The youngest groaned a bit. Rick looked at him with a worried look.

“I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “It’s okay, I’m fine Rick. A black eye’s kinda painful sometimes... N’ since I always have one…”  
“Daryl…”

Rick had a worried look on his face. He got closer to the youngest and gently held him in his arms. Daryl smiled and held Rick. The oldest buried his face in Daryl's neck. He had the exact same sent... Cheap perfume and cigarettes. He smiled. It was only 11 PM but they had partied all afternoon and evening, so they fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, smiling.  
The morning, Rick woke up at 8 AM and didn’t see Daryl on his bed. He raised an eyebrow and whispered his name to call him. When he didn’t respond, Rick quickly got up and looked all over his room. Then he found him… He was lying on the ground, half-awake. He approached with a smile and gently shook him. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at Rick.

“I fell…” _He moaned._ “Fuckin’ bed…”

Rick laughed and helped Daryl to get on his feet. The youngest smiled.

“Wha’ time ‘s it.” _He asked, yawning.  
_ “It’s 8.”  
“Wha’? In da mornin’?”  
_He laughed._ “Yes moron, 8 in the morning.”

Daryl laughed and sat down on the bed. Rick looked at him.

“I’m going to go on a run like every morning. You want to come with me?”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Yeah, that could wake me up.”

They both got dressed in training pants and warm jacket before leaving. They were running side by side, talking a bit. Daryl was good at running, he even outrun Rick at some point. But then he waited for him and they both went home. Daryl showered in the regular bathroom and Rick in his parents’. They got back in Rick’s room and lay down on his bed. Daryl closed his eyes.

“Ya do that every mornin’?”  
“Yup. Keeps me fit.”  
“Wow, I couldn’t. ‘m too lazy.”  
“You’re annoying.”  
_He laughed._ “Why?”  
“Because you can eat whatever you want and look at you.”  
“Okay, I’m annoyin’.”

They both laughed and Rick melted when he saw Daryl’s smile.

“Ya wanna go to da game center this afternoon?”  
“Yeah why not, we had really good fun over there.”  
“Only weakness is that they ain’t givin’ alcohol if ya ain’t 21.”  
_Rick laughed._ “Like almost everywhere.”  
“Yeah, fair enough.”

They both got up, ate breakfast, played video game for the rest of the morning, ate lunch and took Daryl’s car to go to the game center. As usual they had fun as if they were kids. Rick noticed that Daryl was getting really good as some games when he started losing all the time. Daryl mocked Rick almost all the time and the oldest was laughing. They spent all the afternoon in the game center and went home at approximately 6 PM. They ate, went upstairs and played video games as usual. After a moment Daryl started falling asleep.

“Hey Daryl, are you okay?”  
“Yeah ’m just tired I haven’t slept too much last night.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I kinda woke up in da middle of da night ‘n I couldn’t fall back asleep... ‘N I ended up fallin’ on da ground... I’m stupid.” _He laughed._  
“Come on Daryl, you just couldn’t sleep, no big deal, you can sleep now okay? Tomorrow’s Christmas, you’ve got to be fully awake.”  
_He laughed again a bit._ “Yes mom.”

He got up, put his pajamas on and lay down in Rick’s bed, closing his eyes. Rick did the same and gently took Daryl in his arms. The youngest smiled and snuggled against Rick. He fell asleep really quickly, and it made the oldest smile even more. For a moment he just watched Daryl sleep, playing with his hair, listening to his calm breathing. He slowly began to fall asleep, a smile on his face.  
When Rick woke up, he didn’t want to go running. He looked outside, snow. Yes!! Finally snow on Christmas! He smiled “this day is gonna be a good day” _He said to himself._ Daryl was still leaning against him, his fists firmly closed. Rick laughed a bit. He looked like a baby, he was so cute. The oldest saw that it was already 9 AM so he gently kissed Daryl’s forehead. The youngest slightly groaned, then he rolled on his back and slowly opened his eyes.

“’t s’it…”  
_Rick laughed._ “What?”  
“Wh’t s’it?”  
“It’s Christmas Daryl.”  
“stmas?”  
“Yeah.” _He laughed harder and kissed Daryl’s cheek._

Daryl fully opened his eyes and stretched his arms, yawning. He looked at Rick and smiled. He lazily waved and took Rick against him.

“Wha’ ‘bout spendin’ Christmas in bed? Huh? Just da two o’us. Would d’ya like that Rick?”  
_He laughed._ “Yeah, I’d like that. But tonight, turkey time.”  
“Okay, I’ll make a lil’ exception for da turkey.”

He smiled and kissed Rick, tenderly. The oldest climbed on top of him, took Daryl’s hands in his and kissed his neck. Daryl moaned a bit when Rick kissed him on the jaw, just below his right ear. Rick looked at him with a smile and raised an eyebrow.

“Soft spot?”  
“Shut up ‘n keep kissin’ me.”

Rick laughed a bit and kept kissing Daryl at the same spot. The youngest moaned again and ended up gently biting Rick’s ear. He laughed and looked at Daryl.

“You zombie.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Wanna see wha’ da zombie can do?”  
“Oh, please show me.”

Daryl smiled, pulled Rick closer and reversed the position. He was now on top of Rick, biting his neck. The oldest moaned a bit louder than Daryl and directly blushed, a bit embarrassed. Daryl looked at him.

“Soft spot?” _He ironically asked, imitating Rick's voice_  
_Rick laughed._ “Can you do that again please?”

Daryl didn’t answer the question but obeyed. He started biting Rick’s neck again, a bit harder this time. Rick moaned again and stopped Daryl when he started touching Rick’s chest, under his t-shirt. The youngest looked at his with a surprised look.

“You… You said it yourself Daryl… It’s a bit… soon.”  
“Yeah, ya’re right. ‘m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” _He smiled._

Daryl sat up beside Rick who smiled at him.

“Come on, let’s go eat breakfast, then I’ll give you your gift.”  
“Okay, ‘m right behind ya.”

Rick got up and put on a jacket. Daryl did the same and they both went downstairs. His father and Elena were both in the living room, watching TV with a newspaper.

“Good morning boys.” _Said the father._ “How are you today? Well slept?”  
“Very well, thanks.” _Answered Rick._

The teenagers went to the kitchen, ate and then they went back upstairs. Rick closed the door behind him and looked at Daryl with a smile.

“I have a present for you, but you have to close your eyes.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Okay.”

Rick waited until he was sure that Daryl’s eyes were closed. Then he went to his closet and took the big package... It was heavy and for a second he thought he was going to drop it, but he didn’t. He carefully put it down on the bed and took Daryl’s hands.

“You can open your eyes now, lover boy.”

Daryl laughed at the nickname and obeyed. When he saw the package, he slightly opened his mouth in surprise.

“Rick… Ya…”  
“Shut up and open it.”

Daryl was about to complain but Rick shut him up again, this time with a kiss. After that, the youngest sighed and gave up with a smile. He sat correctly and read the inscription on the paper. He smiled.

“I’m yar favorite redneck, that’s cute.”  
“Shut up I was out of ideas…” _Rick said, blushing_

They both laughed and Daryl started unwrapping the gift.

“I’m… err… I’m sorry if you already have that one… I’m not an expert so…”

Rick was suddenly worried. But Daryl didn’t listen, unwrapped it completely and then opened the box. When he looked inside, he just couldn’t believe it.

“Is… is that a… a Stryker Strykezone 380?!”  
“I… err…” _He laughed._ “I have no idea… If you say so…”

Daryl just couldn’t believe it. He jumped on Rick to hug him. The oldest laughed, really happy and relieved.

“I can’t believe it! Ya’re crazy! Those things cost an arm ‘n a leg!”  
“I don’t care, your happiness is what’s important.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Thank ya. Thank ya so much Rick that’s… That’s just amazing!”   
_Rick smiled._ “I’m glad you like it lover boy.”

Daryl had a big smile. He took his crossbow and put it beside his bag. But then he realized how shitty his gift was. He bit his lower lip and took his little gift out of it.

“I… err… I’m sorry ‘bout my gift it’s… err…”  
_Rick smiled._ “Daryl… I don’t care how much it costed you or whatever you’re worried about. The most important thing is that when you bought it, you thought I’d like it.”  
“I did…”  
“Then your gift will be perfect.”

Daryl could read the excitement on Rick’s face. And he was even more worried. What if he’ll just pretend to like it? No, no. That’s not Rick’s style. He’ll like it. I know it. Confident, Daryl handed his gift to Rick who took it with a big smile. His smile widened when he swathe writing on the envelope “a unique gift for a unique person” he blushed a bit, thinking Daryl was definitely the cutest person ever. He slowly opened the envelope and his smile got even brighter when he saw the necklace. He took it out and looked at it.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” _He said_  
_Daryl blushed._ “Thanks…”  
“You… You made it yourself?!”  
“Y-yeah…” _He scratched the back of his head._

Rick looked at the necklace again before putting it around his neck. The crossbow and the angel’s wings were beautifully crafted, very thoroughly. Rick approached Daryl and kissed him.

“Thank you so much that’s beautiful.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Thanks… Oh, ya forgot somethin’ in the envelope.”

Rick laughed a bit and took the envelope.

“Unlimited free lessons of crossbow shooting with professor Dixon.” _He read out loud._ “That’s adorable, thank you Daryl. I’d love to learn how to shoot a crossbow.”

They both smiled. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and kissed him. Daryl held his waist and kissed him back. After a moment, Daryl stopped the kiss.

“And now that I’ve 2 crossbows that’s perfect.”

Rick slightly laughed and stayed in Daryl’s arms for a long time, feeling good. After a moment, he looks up at him.

“Let’s take a selfie.”  
“Are ya kiddin’ me?” _He laughs._ “A selfie? What are ya a 13 years-old girl?”  
_Rick laughed_ “Come on. I want to take a picture with you.”  
“Okay, okay.”

Rick took out his phone and Daryl put on his hood. He kissed Rick’s cheek who laughed. They both looked at the selfie.

“God look at my face!” _Said Rick  
_ “I am.” _Answered Daryl_ “Ya’re so cute.”  
_He blushed_ “You can talk! You’re way cuter than me.”  
“That ain’t true!”  
“It is!”  
“No it ain’t.”

They both laughed, Rick put away his phone and for the rest of the day, they played video games and got out in town a moment, scarves up to their noses. Rick loved the ambiance in the streets. Everyone was cheerful, smiling, and it was snowing. Everything was perfect. The got back at 7 PM, the turkey was almost ready. They ate with Elena, Rick’s father and Mr. Grimes’ brother, James, his wife Mary and their kids Nico and Bruce who were both 10 years old. Daryl was very shy at first but relaxed when Nico started talking about motorcycle, asking advice to Daryl. The teenager was more than happy to teach him stuff he knew, and Rick’s father looked a bit stunned that his nephew was interested in motorcycle – because of the whole outlaw thing. Rick was happy that Daryl felt more relaxed.  
After the turkey, the 4 boys got up and played video games for the rest of the evening. At 11 PM, Rick’s uncle and his family left.

“I should probably go too…” _Said Daryl just after they left_  
“What? Why?”  
“Ya know, tomorrow’s da 25 th, ya’ll probably have gifts from yar parents n’ I don’t wanna interrupt so… N’ we said I’ll stay ‘til today.”  
“Okay, I understand…” _He smiled._ “Well, if you want to we can see each other again before school starts again.”  
“No problems, ya’ve got ma number.” _He winked._

Rick laughed a bit. Daryl packed his stuff and they both went downstairs. He shook Mr. Grimes’ hand, Elena kissed him on the cheek and Rick accompanied him outside. He put his bag on the passenger seat and took Rick’s hands.

“See ya soon then.”  
_He smiled._ “See you.”

Daryl smiled as well and tenderly kissed Rick. After a few seconds he let go and got in his car. He waved and left.


	24. ...And a happy New Year

For the rest of the year, Rick and Daryl saw each other almost every day, going to the cinema, the game center again, they went karting and even played bowling and pool once or twice.  
The 31st, Rick had the feeling that Daryl was going to pass the New Year alone, so he called him in the afternoon.

“Yup.” _He answered._  
“Hey lover boy, you’ve planned something for tonight?”  
“Not really… Well, Merle’s goin’ to one of his friend’s party so I guess I’ll just go with him even if I ain’t really thrilled.”  
_Rick laughed a bit._ “If you want you can come to my house and party with us if you want to.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “I’d like that. Same people than at Christmas?”  
“No, my father invited a friend of his and his family.”  
“Oh, okay… Well if that ain’t disturbin’ him…”  
_Rick laughed._ “He’s the one who suggested me to invite you.”  
“Really? Oh… Okay… Well, I’ll come if ya want.”  
“Of course I want to! You can come whenever you want, but I’ll suggest around 5 so everything is ready.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “Okay, I’ll come by at 5.”  
“Okay, see you later then.”  
“See ya.”

Rick hung up and smiled. He was so happy that Daryl was coming to celebrate Christmas with him. He went downstairs and told that to his father. Mr. Grimes was very happy for Rick. The young man smiled and went upstairs. He put on his favorite shirt and blue jeans. He looked in the mirror. _Well, the run sessions certainly were useful._ He told himself. He smiled and lay down on his bed, a book in his hands. He read for a long time, longer than he thought he would because when he heard a knock on his room door and said “Come in”, Daryl entered. He looked at him and froze. Daryl was stunning. He had dark blue jeans and… a shirt… a dark red, slim, almost half-opened shirt, the sleeves up the his elbows. Rick quickly got on his feet and approached Daryl.

“Wow…”  
_Daryl laughed a bit_ “Wow?”  
“You look… God you look so perfect!”  
_He blushed._ “Don’t ya think ya’re exaggeratin’ a lil?”  
“Absolutely not! You’re… You’re perfect. And this shirt it suits you like a glove! And I’ve never actually noticed but you’re so… thin…”  
_Daryl laughed._ “I ain’t THAT thin.”  
“Oh yes, you are. And not that I dislike it but you should button it up a bit.”  
“Err… Why?”  
“Because the family who comes here for dinner is very… snob. And, they hate it when young boys or girls dresses too… let’s say too sexily. And this, dear Mr. Dixon, is beyond sexy.”

Daryl blushed really much and Rick laughed a bit. He got closer to Daryl and button the shirt up a little so it wasn’t too open.

“There, perfect.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Thanks officer.”

Rick laughed and pulled Daryl closer to kiss him. The youngest kissed him back, holding Rick’s waist. The oldest had gently started caressing Daryl’s back when his father suddenly came in. The boys both jumped and Mr. Grimes laughed a bit. Daryl lowered his head, very embarrassed, and Rick, even if he was embarrassed as well, smiled to his father.

“Yeah, dad? What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to tell you to come downstairs the Nolans are here.”  
“Yeah, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Mr. Grimes nodded and left the room. Daryl looked at Rick.

“That was so fuckin’ embarrassin’.”  
_Rick laughed._ “Yeah, it was. Now come on, I’ll introduce you.”

He held his hand to Daryl who took it was a smile. They both went downstairs, the family was beginning to enter. And indeed they looked snob. Rick smiled, kissed the lady’s cheek and shook the man’s hand and then he introduced Daryl.

“Daryl, this is Ewan and Nathalie Nolan. Sir, ma’am, this is Daryl Dixon, my boyfriend.”

Daryl shyly waved as Ewan and Nathalie smiled.

“Nice to meet you young man.” _Said Ewan, shaking Daryl’s hand._ “As Rick said I’m Ewan, this is Nat, my wife.” _She shook Daryl’s hand._ “And those are our kids, Killian, Emma, Lily, Sam and Dean.”

They all waved at Daryl with a smile as he thought _Sam and Dean? N’ they look young… Supernatural fans?_ They all sit down in the living room and Rick sits beside Daryl.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m just… err… uncomfortable with all those kids…”  
“Why?”  
“Dunno… I just ain’t feelin’ good surrounded ba kids…”  
“They’re not all kids. Look, Killian, he’s 17… He’s older than you. Emma, she’s 15; Lily, 12 and Sam and Dean are 8. They’re not THAT young.”  
“Yeah… And… Sam and Dean… Are the parents Supernatural fans?”  
_Rick laughs._ “No, it’s just a coincidence. Ewan’s father’s name is Dean and Nathalie’s father is Sam. There’s nothing to do with Supernatural.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Relax Daryl.” _He laughs a bit._ “They’re not going to bite you.”  
“Yeah, I know but… I just ain’t feelin’ good… I dunno why…”  
“Stress?”  
“Nah, It ain’t that.”  
“Then yeah, maybe just the kids.”

Rick smiled and kissed Daryl’s cheek. The youngest smiles, feeling better. He spends a big part of the evening talking with Rick and not the other kids. But after a moment, he sees a little boy running to him and jumping beside him.

“Is the car yours?”  
“What?” _Daryl is confused  
_ “The 67 Chevy Impala! Is she yours?”  
“Oh.” _Daryl smiled._ “Yeah, she’s mine. She’s ma baby.”  
“Wow! You’re lucky! When I’m 16 I want the same car. My name’s Dean, what’s your name?”

Daryl internally laughed. A boy called Dean who loves car and especially a 67 Chevy Impala.

“I’m Daryl, nice to meet ya.”

And Dean talked with Daryl a long time, asking him about his car and other cars in general. Then the talked about Formula 1 and motorcycles.   
When the countdown began, Rick took Daryl’s hands and made him stand. Daryl laughed and they counted together. At zero, Rick kissed Daryl as everyone were shouting “Happy New Year”. The youngest kissed him back. He was really happy. Now, with Rick, no Merle, no dad, no school, just he and Rick kissing like the rest of the world didn’t exist, that was paradise. After a moment, Rick broke the kiss and took Daryl in his arms.

“Happy new year lover boy.” _He said, smiling._  
“Thanks sweet heart, happy new year.”

Rick put his head on Daryl’s shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling very comfortable. Daryl felt like he could stay this way for hours, days, all his life maybe. He had Rick and that was all that mattered to him. When Rick let go of him, he felt sad for a moment but it all went away when he saw Rick’s smile. He smiled back at him and Dean came to him to wish him a happy new year. Rick went to everyone and wished them a happy new year as well before sitting down again. Daryl sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, Rick leaned against him, laying his head down on Daryl’s arm.

“I love you.” _He said._  
“I know”  
_Rick smiled._ “Thank you Han.”  
“No problems… Leia.”

Rick laughed and gently hit Daryl’s stomach. The youngest laughed as well and then Dean comes back and talks, and talks, and talks. Rick finally got away to talk with Killian and after a while, Dean falls asleep on Daryl’s shoulder. The redneck looks everywhere, searching for “help”. The father comes and laughs a bit before taking Dean in his arms.

“Thanks.” _Said Daryl with an awkward smile  
_ “Thank you for watching over him young man. Daryl, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, that’s it.” _He smiled._ “Mr…?”  
“Ewan, not Mr. or sir, you’re not at school.”  
_He smiled._ “Okay…”

Ewan smiled and left with Dean in his arms. Rick comes to Daryl.

“Hey, I’m upstairs with Killian, we’re playing some video games, do you want to join us?”  
“Yeah, okay.”

They both smiled, Daryl got up and followed Rick upstairs. Killian waved at him. He did the same and sat down. They played for hours before Mr. Grimes knocked and came in.

“Boys, it’s 3 AM. Your parents are calling you Killian.”  
“Okay.” _Said Killian_

The three boys got up and went downstairs. Rick and Daryl said goodbye to the Nolan family.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go too, it’s late.”  
“You can stay and sleep here if you want too.” _Said Mr. Grimes._

Rick looked at him with amazement. Since when was his father okay for non-planned sleep overs? He looks back at Daryl.

“Well, you heard him, you can stay so come on.”

He took Daryl’s hand and dragged him upstairs as the youngest laughed. They played video games again and stopped when they realized it was 5 AM. Rick changed in his pajamas, Daryl removed his clothes and they both lay down. Daryl stole all the cover in his sleep, leaving a fully-awake Rick in the cold. The oldest tried to take some of the blanket but Daryl was holding it strongly. He sighed and snuggled against Daryl. The youngest turned around and took Rick in his arms... Victory!! Rick smiled and closed his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep right away, for a long moment he just thought. Especially about Daryl… He suddenly felt bad… He always had what he wanted. A nice home, nice parents, nice stepmother, the new iPhone, all the books, video games, and movies he was asking for, a great laptop, always private school until then… He had everything to be happy, and yet sometimes he was complaining about not having certain things while Daryl had the strict minimu... He had a father and a brother that were both mean to him, a clap phone, no video games, certainly no laptop, he was now living in a hotel, and yet he was never complaining about anything. Rick felt like a spoiled kid. He sighed and held Daryl’s waist a bit tighter. His Daryl… He was so strong... He smiled when he felt Daryl’s arms wrapping his shoulders tighter.  He hated to be considerate feminine or girly, but when he was with Daryl, being “the girl of the couple” wasn’t disturbing or annoying him at all. He actually even liked it sometimes to be the one being held.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was looking at the time… 11 AM. Not bad. Daryl was still deeply asleep and judging by the quiet of the house, so were Elena and his father. He decided to stay in bed until Daryl wakes up, and then they’ll decide what to do. He read and, an hour later, he heard a groan. He looked at Daryl. The youngest was slowly turning around, his back facing Rick. The oldest winced when he saw Daryl’s back. He had scars… All over his back… He put his book away, approached his boyfriend and planted gentle little kisses all over Daryl’s back. The youngest chuckled at the contact and, after a while, lay down on his back. He looked at Rick.

“Mornin’” _He said in a sleepy voice_  
“Good morning lover boy.”

Daryl smiled and Rick kissed him.

“You slept well?”  
“Yeah.” _He yawned._ “Ya?”

Rick nodded and put his head on Daryl’s chest, his arms around his waist.  Daryl smiled brighter and held Rick.

“I love you Daryl.”  
“I love ya too Ricky.”  
_He raised his head._ “Ricky? Seriously?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
_He laughed._ “Because I hate it…”  
“Sorry…” _He smiled._ “…Ricky.”  
_He laughed again._ “Shut up.”

Daryl kept saying “Ricky”, so the oldest climbed on top of him and started tickling him. Daryl laughed and raised his hand as an abandon sign.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I promise.”

Rick smiled and stopped the tickles. He kissed Daryl’s cheek and lay down beside him. Then they started talking about what they could do.

For the rest of the vacations, they saw each other almost every day, bowling, karting, going to the game center again, doing a mini-road trip, or just staying at Rick’s and cuddling while watching a movie. On Sunday the 4th, Daryl left at 8 PM.

“So… See ya tomorrow, 7.45…”  
“Yep.” _He smiled._  
“That’s kinda depressin’. It’s like we’re leavin’ Heaven to go to Hell…”  
“Yeah, you said it…”  
“Goodbye Castiel, hello Crowley.”

They both laughed and Daryl left. Rick got back inside and lay down on his bed, sighing. He already missed his lover boy… Yep, he was definitely feeling like leaving Heaven.


	25. Back to School

When Rick woke up, the first thing he did was groaning. He hated the Monday after vacations… He lazily got up, put on his training clothes and went to run. It cheered him up a little to run in the cold, he liked it; feeling the fresh wind against his face. He changed his normal itinerary and passed in front of the Ellis Hotel, where Daryl was. He smiled at the sight of the building. His lover boy was somewhere in there, probably still deeply asleep. He kept running for a while, got back home, took a shower and ate, talking with his father and Elena.

“So, did you sleep well?” _Asked his father_  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to go to school…”  
_He sighed._ “Rick… I hate to say that but… That’s the redneck who puts that kind of thoughts in your head.”  
“What? No!” _He got a bit angry._ “And he’s not “the redneck”. Okay?! His name is Daryl! He’s not an outlaw, and he doesn’t put “bad” thoughts in my head either! I don’t want to go to school because nobody likes school.”  
“He’s right Steve…” _Said Elena_ “Daryl is a good boy, he’s polite, discrete and very kind! He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Rick laughed internally… That wasn’t totally true, but he wasn’t going to intervene, it was better off this way.

“Yeah…” _Answered Mr. Grimes, not really convinced_ “Anyway, I still don’t like this boy.”  
“What?! At Christmas, and even before you said you liked him, that he was nice and all… And now you suddenly don’t like him anymore? Why?”  
“Because he’s Merle Dixon’s brother.”  
“And?”  
“And his big brother and his gang are the one who robbed the local bank 2 years ago. The one where OUR money is.”  
“Trust me dad, Daryl is nothing like his brother. I promise you that.”  
“Really? Well we’ll see about that. Maybe he didn’t took part of THIS robbery, but maybe he’ll participate at the next.”  
_Rick got up, really angry_ “Daryl would NEVER do that!! Didn’t you hear Elena?! He would never HURT ANYONE!! He is NOT an outlaw dad!!”

Rick went to his room, prepared his bag and looked at the time… 7.41. Perfect. Daryl should be here any minute. He went downstairs, put on his jacket and shoes.

“Have a nice day Elena.”  
“Thank you Rick. You too.”  
“Thanks.”

He got out without another word and sat on the porch, angry. Daryl taking part of a robbery?! Pff… Okay he took part in some bar fights but that’s it! His redneck would never rob a bank or steal anything of much value. When he saw the Impala coming down the street, he got up and walked towards it. When he sat down, Daryl smiled at him.

“Ya see that? 7.43, I’m early, it’s a freakin’ miracle!” _He laughed a bit._  
“Yeah, congrats…”

Daryl approached Rick to kiss him but didn’t. He sat correctly, stopped the car and looked at his boyfriend.

“Wha’ is it?”  
“What do you mean? Nothing. Start the car and go or we’ll be late.”  
“Hu-hu… There’s somethin’. N’ I won’t start this car until ya tell me what’s wrong.”

Rick looked at him with a confused look. Daryl crossed his arms on his chest and stared at Rick.

“Stop looking at me like that, you’re scary…”  
“So just tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Nothing’s wrong Daryl!”  
“That ain’t true… Ya’re never angry… So there’s somethin’. Ya know ya can trust me right?”

Rick didn’t answer… Yes he could! What the hell? Why couldn’t he answer “yes of course”?! Daryl un-crossed his arms and looked sad.

“Ya… Ya ain’t… trustin’ me?”  
“I… Of course I do…”  
“Stop lyin’! Tell me why!”  
_He sighed._ “My father he… He told me that your brother robbed a bank two years ago.”  
“Yeah… So? He went to prison, ma father paid his way out n’ there’s that. I wasn’t part of it if that’s wha’ ya worried ‘bout.”  
“I… I know… Daryl… I need you to promise me that you will never do something like that.”  
“Okay, ya definitely ain’t trustin’ me…”  
“What?”  
“D’ya really need ma fuckin’ word on somethin’ like that?! Ya know I ain’t gonna do it.”  
“Yes… Sorry… Can we go now?”  
“Yeah… Good mornin’ anyway…”

Rick lowered his head, a bit ashamed. As Daryl started the car, he began to feel guilty… Daryl had nothing to do with this and yet he was getting angry at him for no reason. He looked at him.

“Daryl… I’m sorry… I… I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you. You didn’t do anything and I trust you. I swear.”  
_He nodded_ “Yeah, okay. I trust ya too.” _He smiled_ “N’ it’s okay, ya bein’ angry… I get it ya know… It’s forgotten…”

Rick smiled as well and gently caressed Daryl’s cheek.

“Thanks Daryl.”

The youngest smiled and kept on driving for 5 more minutes. When they got out, Rick approached Daryl and shyly took his hand. Daryl jumped a bit, looked at Rick, smiled and held it. They walked to their usual spot. Lori was looking at them, speechless. Andrea approached them and congratulated them. They both blushed and thanked her. Shane did the same. Daryl sighed so Shane left. When Daryl lit up a cigarette, Rick sighed a little.

“Daryl… Can… Can you stop smoking please?”

The youngest closed his zippo and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Err…Okay… I promise ya I’ll try.”  
“There is no try… You do, or you do not. Words of wisdom by Master Yoda.”  
_Daryl laughed._ “I promise you I will stop if I am able to.”  
_He smiled._ “Thank you Daryl. I love you.”  
“I know.”

They both smile and start to walk to the main building, still holding hands. When they arrived, the English teacher was already there. Daryl sighed.

“Not this asshole again…”

Rick muffled a laughed and Daryl laughed out loud. But, unfortunately, Mr. Banner had heard the remark.

“Mr. Dixon.”  
“Yes sir?” _He looked at him_  
“You have made the good choice of starting the year with an hour on detention, tonight. Congratulations.”

Daryl sighed and was about to say something but Rick held him back.

“Daryl… Please, drop it.”

The youngest sighed again and walked to the back of the room, sitting down at his usual spot.

“Sorry…” _He told Rick  
_ “It’s okay, I’ll take the bus there’s no big deal.”

Daryl smiled and tried to follow the class without falling asleep and succeeded… Kind of… He fell asleep in the middle of the class but Rick woke him up before the teacher noticed. Daryl thanked Rick and tried to follow for the rest of the class.   
The day passes normally and quite well. At 4.30, Rick takes the bus as Daryl stays for detention with another guy.

“So.” _Said Mr. Banner._ “Caesar Martinez and Daryl Dixon… You two troublemakers really got to calm down. Especially you Dixon. Anyway, you’re going to do English exercises and if you haven’t finished them before the end, it’ll be your homework for next time we see each other.”

Daryl sighed as Banner gave them their work. He decided to play it cool and did his work calmly. When the teacher left for a moment, Caesar looked at Daryl.

“Watch your ass after detention Dixon.” _He said with a slight accent_  
_Daryl raised an eyebrow._ “Err… What did I do t’ya dude?”  
“You sent our Governor in prison.”  
“Yar Governor?”  
“Blake.”  
“Oh, Phily, that asshole. It ain’t ma fault but I’m glad da fucker’s locked up.”  
“Fuck you man! Watch your ass.”  
“Ya don’t scare me shithead.” _He winked at him_  
“Oh you’ll see asshole… You’ll see.”

Daryl snorted, the teacher came back and he kept working. By the end of the hour, he had finished the work. He gave it back to Banner and left. Martinez followed him. After a moment, Daryl stopped, sighed and punched the guy.

“You jerk!” _He said in a trembling voice_  
“Shut up ya whinin’ bitch.”  
“You watch Supernatural?”  
“Yeah, ya too?”  
“Hell yeah.”

And instead of fighting, they simply talked about Supernatural. Daryl didn’t even remember that Martinez was in Philip’s gang. And Martinez apparently forgot to beat Daryl up. After a moment of discussion, Caesar left. Daryl walked to his car and was about to light up a cigarette when he remembered his promise to Rick. He looked at the packet and sighed. He hesitated… _Rick won’t know, he ain’t there… But I promised…_ He sighed and finally decided to throw out the packet. He smiled and left. For once, he was kind of proud of himself. Instead of a cigarette, he took some strawberry bubble gum he had in his car. He went back to the hotel and was about to enter in his room when Merle stopped him.

“Hey baby-brother.”  
“Hey Merle.”  
“Ya okay?”  
“Yeah, got detention but it’s okay.”  
_Merle laughed and ruffled Daryl’s hair._ “That’s ma bro!”  
“C’mon… Detention ain’t supposed to be a good thing.”  
“What happened to yar balls baby-brother? Rick cut them?”  
“Shut up asshole!”  
_He laughed again._ “That’s da spirit! Don’t let anyone cut yar balls. Ya’re a Dixon, ya’re a redneck not a lil’ city twink.”  
“I know that!”  
“So stop actin’ like one! Ya’re ma lil’ brother n’ I care ‘bout ya.”  
“Yeah sure…”  
“Rick changed ya… Ya’re his bitch now?”  
“I ain’t nobody’s bitch! I ain’t a “lil’ city twink” as ya said!”  
“Ya’re sayin’ ya got balls?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Then prove it to me.”  
“How?!”  
_He smirked._ “Ya’ll see.”

He “gently” hit Daryl’s upper back and left to his room. Daryl sighed and entered in his. He took his stolen mp3, put his earphones on and listened to some music. He looked at his new crossbow and thought about Rick, it made him smile. He looked at his phone, he had a message from Rick.

“Have a good evening lover boy, see you tomorrow ;)”

He smiled and answered.

“thx, u too. See u ;)”

He put down his phone and joined his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His father wasn’t here just now so he was good. Merle entered his room.

“Ever heard ‘bout knockin’?” _Said Daryl._  
“Calm down baby-brother. I just wanted to say that tonight, we party.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“Dad ain’t home. Won’t be ‘til tomorrow. So that means party.”  
“What for?”  
“Yar birthday dumbass! I know it’s tomorrow but dad’ll be there. C’mon now! I stole some video games, chips, whiskey n’ ordered pizza.”

They both smiled and Daryl followed Merle to the main room. They managed to plug the PS3 Merle had stolen and the pizzas arrived. Daryl chose a random race game and they started playing with Motörhead loudly on the background. They drank, ate, laughed, played, smoked, fought a bit and, at 11.30, the hotel security came in their room and told them to stop the music. The brothers, both drunk, started yelling at the security guy and Merle got in a fight with him. Daryl just watched them, cheering, obviously rooting for his brother. Other security guys arrived so Daryl stopped Merle. The security knew they couldn’t throw them out so they left them a warning and left the room. When they were away, the brothers burst out laughing.

“Da punch ya gave to da first guy was legendary!” _Said Daryl_  
“Yeah! It was awesome! For a second I thought he was ‘bout to cry!”  
“He was! That poor lil’ baby was callin’ his mama.”

They both laughed again and Daryl suddenly realized he was smoking.

“I shouldn’t be smokin’…”  
“Why?”  
“I promised Rick I’ll stop.”  
“N’? He ain’t there, he’ll never know…”  
“Yeah, ya’re right.”

He laughed and kept smoking. At midnight, Merle yelled.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY-BROTHER!!!”  
_Daryl looked lost._ “It’s past midnight?”  
“Yeah!!”

He laughed and they both cheered, opening another bottle of Jack. At 2 AM, after they played video games to celebrate, drank, ate some sweets and smoked again, Daryl went to bed. He smiled as he lay on his bed, hoping that every evening could be like that. He fell asleep quickly, all dressed.


	26. Worst Birthday Ever

When Daryl woke up, he was in a good mood. It was his birthday. He didn’t know why he was happy about it – because let’s be honest being 17 is useless – but he was. Until he completely emerged. Oh God. His head was hurting like a motherfucker. He held it between his hands. “Ah, fuck.” He whispered for himself. He looked at himself and realized he was all dressed. He took off his clothes, took a shower – almost fell asleep – and went back to his room. His hair was still all wet but he didn’t care. He rubbed his eyes with his hoodie sleeve like a 5 years-old and lay back on his bed. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.  
After what seemed like just a minute, his brother was shaking him.

“Hey baby-brother wake up! …Daryl!”  
_He groaned._ “Wha’?”   
“It’s 8.25, yar school began 10 minutes ago.”  
“Wha?! Ah shit! Thanks Merle.”  
“Hey, happy birthday by da way.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Here.”  
“Give it to me t’night I’m already late.”  
“Since when d’ya care?”  
“Yeah… Fair enough.”

He sat back again and took the gift. He opened it and saw an iPhone 5S.

“Wow! Seriously?! Ya stole it?”  
_Merle laughed._ “Nah, a friend got two for free.”  
“Thanks man.” _He smiled_  
“No problems.”

Merle patted his brother’s head. Daryl went to Merle’s computer and uploaded some music, his contacts and all this stuff.

“Well, I’d better go now, I’m already late.”  
“Okay. See ya t’night.”  
“Yup, bye.”

Daryl left and arrived at school at 9.15, in the middle of a class… English class…

“Mr. Dixon… Late as usual. It’s 9.15. Where the hell were you?!”  
“I overslept, I’m sorry sir.”  
“And why is your hair wet?”  
“I took a shower.”  
“You were late and you had the time to take a shower?!”  
“A student has to be clean for da… Da sakes of people’s noses. Right? Isn’t that in da school’s rules or somethin’?”

All the others students laughed and Mr. Banner sighed.

“Detention tonight Mr. Dixon.”  
_He sighed._ “Yes sir…”

He went to the back of the class and smiled at Rick.

“Hey.”  
“Hey, happy birthday lover boy.”  
“Thanks sweet heart.” _He smiled._ “Oh, ma bro offered me a freakin’ iPhone 5S! Can ya believe that?”  
“Really? Merle? The same guy that almost hit me at the beginning of the year?”  
“Yup. I think he evolved.”

They both laughed and listened to the class. Neat the end of the lesson, the teacher gave them their marks from the Christmas exams. Rick had A or B+ everywhere _(congrats!!)_ unless in Sciences where he had C+ but Daryl… Well… Daryl was very disappointed, he had E+ or D- everywhere, unless in Math where he had B _(congrats!!)_ and in English… Where he had F. He looked at his exam and couldn’t believe it. He had removed points everywhere, even if it was a bit correct. Daryl showed it to Rick.

“Look, ya put almost da same answer than ya n’ he removed me half of da points! What da hell?!”  
“What? It’s fucking unfair!”  
“Yeah!”

At the end of the lesson, Rick and Daryl went to the teacher.

“Excuse me sir.” _Said Daryl_ “Ya removed half of da points at some questions n’ I have almost da same than Rick, n’ he had all da points. I’m sorry but it’s unfair.”  
_He sighed._ “Mr. Dixon… Don’t you understand? In most of the questions, you had almost the same answer than Mr. Grimes. You obviously cheated.”  
“What?! No! I studied!”  
“Of course you did.”  
“I DID!! C’mon! Ask Rick, he was there!!!”  
“That’s true sir. We studied together.” _Said Rick_

And it was true. For a week, before the exams, they saw each other almost every day and studied for an hour, every subject. And English even more than the others.

“Please sir. Ya’ve gotta believe us!”  
“Shut up Dixon! You cheated. Now leave.”  
“C’MON!! I didn’t cheat!!”  
“Go away! I’ll contact your father about all this. Believe me.”  
“GO AHEAD THEN YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!!”

He walked out, leaving a shocked Mr. Banner and a worried Rick in the class. Rick apologized to the teacher and followed Daryl.

“What the hell Daryl?!”  
“He fuckin’ deserved it!!”  
_He sighed_ “Where are you going?”  
“To da principal. I won’t let that fucker gimme an F if I ain’t deservin’ it.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

Daryl went to the principal’s office and knocked, Rick by his side. They heard a “enter” coming from the room. Daryl opened the door.

“Hello Mr. Rogers.”  
“Oh, Mr. Dixon. Hello. How can I help you?”  
“Ya teach English right?”  
“Err… Yes.”  
“Can ya take a look at ma exam n’ tell me if I deserve the mark I had please?”  
“Of course. Give it to me please.” _He put on his glasses_  
“Thank ya sir.” _He gave him his exam_

Daryl started to have a bit of hope again. Maybe the principal would be nice and change his mark. The two boys sat down to wait and after a few minutes, the principal removed his glasses and looked at Daryl.

“Well, the mark is indeed unfair, I would have gave you D-.”  
“D-? But… Rick’s got almost da same answers n’ he got a B+!”  
“You cheated?”  
“No! No I didn’t! I studied with him that’s why I got almost da same answers!”  
_He laughed a bit._ “I’m sorry Mr. Dixon but I don’t believe you.”  
“Wha’?! But why?”  
“Because you’re a trouble maker and I doubt you studied!”  
“THAT’S A FUCKIN’ CLICHÉ!! Ya… Whatever. Ya want to make me miss ma year?! Go ahead! Ya want to fire me? Go da fuck ahead! But I ain’t gonna stand here n’ listen to ya usin’ FUCKIN’ CLICHÉ AS AN EXCUSE!!”

He violently got up and left, slamming the door behind him. Rick sighed, he didn’t move.

“Sir. I swear he’s telling the truth. We studied together and he knew everything! I looked at his exam, he should have had B or even B+! He had the good answers to most of the questions! And I swear he didn’t cheat, I swear! Please look at his exam again.”  
_The principal sighed._ “Look Mr. Grimes… It’s very nice of you to want to protect your friend but... He deserved that mark. Mr. Banner had troubles with him every day. He was complaining all the time. So he got the mark he deserved.”  
_Rick laughed._ “You’re telling me you’re going to let the behavior of a student determine his mark? Really? I’m sorry, but with all due respect it’s stupid.”  
“Did I ask for your opinion Mr. Grimes?”  
“No. But I’ll give it anyway. Judging a person by his behavior at first sight is stupid. If I had done that when I met Daryl, I wouldn’t have had the best friend I ever had, and more importantly, I would not have the perfect boyfriend right now. So please, sir. Just reconsider. Thank you and have a nice day.”

He got up, proud of himself, and calmly left the office. He looked around but didn’t see Daryl. He figured he’ll be outside so that’s where he went, a smile on his lips. A smile he lost when he saw Shane punching Daryl. He ran to them but before he could stop Daryl, all the student that were there had formed a circle around the two boys, blocking Rick in the middle of the crowd. He swore and tried to pass through but couldn’t. All that he could do was watch. Daryl got back up, put his bag on the ground, smirked and jump on Shane who directly fell. Rick’s old friend was laying on the ground, Daryl on top of him. Daryl was punching him again and again and again. His knuckles were bleeding and so was Shane’s face. Shane pushed Daryl who fell down on his back. He put a knee on the redneck’s chest and started punching him. Then he got up and kicked him in… his… man parts… Daryl muffled a scream as Shane kicked him in the stomach a few times. The redneck gripped Shane’s leg and made him fall. He put his knee on Shane’s throat and punched him in the stomach. Shane screamed until teachers came. The coach took Daryl by the arms and pulled him away from Shane. The redneck tried to escape from the grip but the coach was holding him tight, almost hurting him. Another teacher took Shane to the infirmary and another split the crowd. The coach made Daryl turn around to face him.

“I’m sick of seeing your face in every fight that take place here…”  
“Ya’re sick of seein’ ma face? Ya want me to push ya on da ground n’ knock ya out so ya’ll forget ‘bout this fight?”

The coach didn’t say anything after that, feeling guilty for what he had done months ago. Daryl just stared at him, kind of proud of his punch line. The coach let go of him and left. Daryl went to sit down on a bench.  
As soon as the crowd were split, Rick picked up Daryl’s bag and ran to his boyfriend.

“Oh my God!” _He said seeing his wounds_ “Are you okay Daryl?!”

Daryl put a hand on his stomach and bent a little, nodding no. Rick passed an arm around Daryl’s shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay, come on, let’s go to the infirmary okay?”

Daryl nodded yes this time. Rick took Daryl’s bag and his own before guiding his boyfriend to the infirmary. When they arrived. Daryl looked at Shane with dark eyes… Really dark… Rick had never seen a most scary and intimidating look in his life. And apparently Shane either. He looked down at his feet. Rick shivered when he saw Daryl’s look… Damn that was terrifying. Daryl sat on a bed and a nurse took care of him. Rick stayed with him all along, joking a little. He felt a bit better when he saw Daryl laughing a bit at his shitty humor. When the nurse was finished, Daryl just nodded as a thank you. Rick looked at him, worried… He hadn’t talked since the fight.

“Daryl are… Are you okay?”  
_After a few seconds of silence._ “Yeah… I’m better than before anyway.”

Rick sighed in relief when he saw Daryl looking at him and smile. He sat beside Daryl and caressed his cheek.

“Thanks for stayin’ with me ba da way.”  
“That’s normal, I’m your boyfriend, why wouldn’t I stay?”  
“Dunno… Class maybe?”  
“It’s Math, we’re both good at that.”  
“Mh… Kinda good in ma case.”

Rick smiled and they both left after a short moment. When they arrived, the teacher had a worried look on his face.

“Oh my God. Daryl, what happened to you?”  
“Nothin’ bad sir… I just got in a fight with a stupid guy.”  
“Okay… Don’t do more than you think you’re able okay? Don’t push.”  
_Daryl nodded and smiled._ “Yes sir. Thanks.”  
“It’s normal.”

Rick and Daryl sat at the back of the room and Daryl smiled.

“Well at least HE is nice.”  
“Yep.”

They listened and for the rest of the day, everyone seemed to be angry at Daryl. Some guys in the cafeteria pushed him – maybe on purpose, maybe not – and didn’t apologized, teachers constantly yelled at him for not following when he was just taking notes to improve his marks… Everything seemed wrong. At the end of the day, Rick took Daryl’s hands and smiled.

“Hell of a birthday, huh?”  
_Daryl laughed._ “That’s an understatement….”  
_Rick smiled._ “Do you want to come over to my place and have a nice evening?”  
“I would love to sweet heart but I’ve got detention… N’ ma father texted me, he wants me to come back right after… I think he got ma marks… I’m dead.”  
_Rick smiled and caressed his cheek._ “You’ll be okay Daryl. You told me that your brother offered you an iPhone didn’t you?”  
“Yeah… N’?”  
“Well that proves he’s nice now. He can help you, protect you.”  
“Yeah… I hope ya’re right.”

Rick smiled and kissed him. Daryl kissed him back and broke the kiss after a few seconds.

“Thanks for da piece of heaven in this hell Mr. Grimes.”  
_He giggled_ “Go now or you’ll be late. See you tomorrow.”  
“See ya sweet heart.”

They slowly let go of each other’s hands and took opposite paths. Daryl entered the main building as Rick walked away from it.   
After 45 minutes of copying the rules of the school, Daryl got back to the hotel, expecting the worse. He went in his room and put his bag on the floor. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He suddenly heard loud footsteps from the main room approaching his room. He closed his eyes.

“DARYL!! WHAT’S THAT YA LIL’ PIECE OF SHIT?!”

Daryl sighed, sat up and looked at his father. He was holding a letter… Upside down…

“It’s… err… A letter upside down.”  
_He sighed._ “N’ now ya’re mockin’ me boy?!”  
“Nah, it’s really upside down, I’m just poitin’ it out.”  
“IT’S A LETTER FROM YAR SCHOOL!! Yar marks at the Christmas exams are terrible n’ ya apparently have are an awful troublemaker. I woulda used another word. Like “asshole” or “shithead” for example.”  
“Are ya done now?”  
“Oh no. I’m far from bein’ done with ya!”

He approached Daryl’s bed and violently took him by the arm.

“Now ya’re gonna listen to me!! I want ya to behave n’ to have better marks, get it?! If it ain’t better before Easter, I’ll kick ya out!”  
“Ya can’t, I ain’t 21!”  
“D’ya think I care?!”

He hit Daryl behind the head. The boy groaned and stroke the back of his head. Daryl’s father threw his son on the ground and started beating him up once again. Daryl was almost crying, screaming for help… Unfortunately, when the security saw the room’s number, they immediately thought it was a joke. Merle entered the room and Daryl saw him.

“Merle!” _He said, tears in his eyes._ “Please Merle! Help me! Please…”

The big brother leaned against the wall and smirked, just watching.

“Merle!! Please, help me!!”

The older brother laughed as Daryl’s father removed his son’s jacket and t-shirt and started hitting him with his belt. Daryl screamed even louder, really crying this time. After a moment, the father starts undoing his pants, Daryl gets back.

“N-No… Not that… Please don’t… Don’t touch me… No… Not again, no.”

He crawled further, suddenly remembering very bad memories from his childhood. He wished he had more strength, to crawl even further away, but he didn’t.

“Why not? It’s yar birthday after all, ain’t it?”

Daryl sobbed a little, all the memories coming back at once. Merle and his father laugh and after hesitation, they got out of Daryl’s room, leaving the boy crying on the ground, bleeding… Daryl couldn’t feel his back or his face… After 2 or 3 hours, he got up as well as he could, put his t-shirt and jacket – not without a muffled scream – and grabbed his bag. He slowly went to his door and all of a sudden he ran as fast as he could to the exit of the building. He was sure Merle and his father didn’t even see him leave… Or just didn’t care… He drove as fast as he could, tears still running down his cheeks. He drove to the only place he knew he’ll feel safe… Rick’s house. It was 8 PM when he arrived. He got out, his bag in his hand and shyly rang the bell. After a short moment, Rick opened the door. When he saw Daryl like that, crying, bruises all over his face, his heart broke and tears came to his eyes. He approached Daryl and took him in his arms, carefully not touching his back who – he guessed – was certainly in an even worse shape. Daryl started crying on Rick’s shoulder, trembling. He sniffed.

“Worst… Birthday… Ever…”


	27. I'm here

While they were hugging, Rick realized he didn’t know what to do. Should he take Daryl to the hospital? Should he just comfort him? When he felt Daryl trembling, he wanted to cry as well… But he stayed strong. He had to stay strong for Daryl, to show him his support.

“I’m here Daryl, I’m here… Come on, let’s go inside.”

Daryl didn’t talk but nod. Rick let go of Daryl, took his hand and went upstairs, in his room. Daryl sits on the bed and Rick removes his hoodie. He looks at his back, blood went through his t-shirt.

“Oh God…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Daryl, you should go and take a shower okay? I’ll give you training pants and a clean t-shirt.”  
“Okay…”

Daryl took the clothes Rick gave him and went to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He also had bruises all over his face. He sighed and slowly removed his t-shirt, groaning. When he had completely removed it he put his hands on the edge of the sink and let a tear rolled down his face. He removed the rest of his clothes and went in the shower. He slowly let lukewarm water rolled down his back. He groaned at the contact, it was both painful and soothing. He stayed like that for a minute, then he quickly washed the rest of his body and put on Rick’s clothes. He looked at the t-shirt and was about to put it on but he sighed and got back to the room shirtless, his own clothes and Rick’s t-shirt in his hands.

“Rick… Can ya… Can ya help me with… that…?”  
“Of course, come here.”

Daryl put his clothes near his bag and kept Rick’s t-shirt with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and Rick left. He came back with a first aid kit and kneeled behind Daryl, sitting on his heels. He sanitized the wounds as best as he could and put a bandage over the biggest.

“There, I did it as best as I could.”  
“Thank ya Rick.”

Rick got up and then sat on Daryl’s lap, facing him. They hugged and stayed like that for a moment. After that moment, Daryl put on Rick’s t-shirt and lay on his stomach. Rick lay beside him on his side, facing him. He gently caressed Daryl’s cheek with a sweet smile.

“Hey, I’m here okay? Whenever you need me, I’m here.”  
_Daryl smiled a bit._ “Thanks Rick, ya’re da only one…”  
“That’s not true, your brother’s here too right?”  
“Nah… He just pretended when he offered me this gift…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When ma father was… doin’ what he did… He just stood there, watchin’ n’ laughin’ at me… I begged him… I begged him n’ he laughed… N’ ma father he… he wanted to…”  
_Rick understood._ “Oh my Go…” _He was too shocked to finish  
_ “He… When I was a kid he… did that… I… I remembered…”

Daryl sniffed, sobbing. Rick got closer to him and kissed his cheek. He didn’t know what to say so he just kissed him. He knew it wasn’t much, but he hoped it was enough. Then he remembered he actually had a gift for Daryl. He smiled and looked at him.

“I have a gift for you Daryl.”  
“Wha’?”  
“It’s your birthday, I have a gift for you.”  
_He smiled._ “Really?”  
“Of course. Wait.”

He got up and went to his desk. Daryl sat up and crosses his legs. Rick sat up in front of him and gave him a box. Daryl opened it and saw a black leather bracelet with a silver death’s-head on it. He smiled and put it on his right wrist, smiling.

“Happy birthday lover boy.”  
“Thanks Rick.”

He smiled brighter and took Rick in his arms, gently putting his head on Rick’s shoulder, looking for comfort. The oldest gently held him back not to hurt him. He smiled and whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

The both lay on the side, face to face, holding each other’s hands, and they talked. It was the first time they were doing that. Really talking about each other. They were telling random facts about each other, funny anecdotes over their childhood, or just jokes that they had heard. Daryl told him how he tried to drive his uncle’s truck when he was 10 and that he ended up smashing the hood on a tree; Rick told him how, when he shot a rifle for the first time, he fell down on the ground because of the kick back. They spend a part of the night talking until they’re both tired. Rick deactivated his alarm for the morrow’s morning, he didn’t want to go running and leave Daryl alone in case he’ll wake up. They didn’t sleep that night, but they didn’t care. They were together and that was what mattered.   
When he came back, Rick’s father noticed Daryl’s car and, intrigued, he quietly went to his son’s room. When he saw them asleep next to each he left the room just as quietly as he entered.   
The next morning, he enters at 7 AM and gently wakes Rick up. He apologized for what he had say about Daryl the other day and his son forgave him. He woke Daryl up with a kiss. The youngest wakes up with a smile. He gently caresses Rick’s cheek.

“Hey, I’m 17.”  
_Rick laughs_ “Yes you are lover boy. Come on, let’s eat a little.”

Daryl nodded. He lazily sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms and made Rick laugh. He laughed as well and finally got up. They went downstairs and ate corn flakes in silence. Rick decided to break it.

“Are you better? I mean… Your back and you face?”  
“Yeah, kinda… It still hurts, but it’s better than yesterday.” _He answered_

His head was still lowered, he was looking at his bowl. Rick gently took Daryl’s hand. The youngest raised his head to look at Rick.

“And it’ll get even better with time.” _He smiled_

Daryl smiled a bit. Rick’s words were re-assuring him, as usual. After the breakfast they went upstairs and Rick took a shower as Daryl got dressed. He put his pants, one of Rick’s t-shirt, his hoodie and his jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and played a game on his phone, waiting for Rick. The oldest come back.

“Wow, already ready to go?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“It’s only 7.30.”  
“Oh… Okay…”

He removed his jacket. Rick sat beside him and turn the TV on. He looked at Daryl and snuggled against him.

“I love you Daryl.”  
“I love ya too Rick… Thanks for bein’ here for me, really.”  
“Hey, that’s normal. I’ll always be there for you lover boy.”  
“Thanks again.”  
“Stop thanking me Daryl, I told you it’s normal.” _He smiled._  
“Okay.” _He has a small smile._

They watch TV for a moment and Rick is feeling good in Daryl’s arms. He is about to fall asleep but Daryl talks.

“Rick… I… I never wanna go back…”  
“Go back?”  
“To da hotel I mean…I don’t wanna go back there. Ever.”  
“But you have to… You’re only 17 you can’t leave…”  
“I know… But I just wanna leave ma father… Go as far as I can from this fuckin’ crazy asshole…”  
“I understand… And I would love to help you. You can stay here for a while if you want, until we figure something out…”  
“Rick, I just can’t stay here… Ma father will know n’ he’ll call da police n’ they’ll arrest yar father and Elena n’ maybe even ya ‘cause he can be very good at convincing people. And then he’ll beat da shit outta me n’ life will go on but I won’t have ya anymore n’ it’ll be worse.”  
“But Daryl… It can’t just keep on going like that! Your father has to be stopped!”  
“I know but what can I do? Da police needs proofs.”  
“Your back, your face.”  
“That won’t be enough… They can believe it’s someone else… As I said ma father’s a very good talker, he’ll convince them…”  
“Then maybe your brother can help…”  
“Merle? After what he did last night, just lookin’ n’ laughin’… I ain’t trustin’ him anymore… I told ya da only way I can get outta this is ba leavin’… Leavin’ far, somewhere ma father won’t find me… But as ya said I’m 17…”  
“So what do we do?”  
_He sighed._ “Nothin’… We can’t do anythin’… I just have to accept it n’ take it…”  
_He put his hand on Daryl’s cheek._ “Daryl. I promise you that when we’ll be 21, if things didn’t get better, we’ll leave. We’ll leave Atlanta. We’ll even leave Georgia if that what it takes. I promise you.”

Daryl smiled and took Rick in his arms. The oldest smiled as well as held him back. And he attended to keep that promise.

“Come on, let’s go now or we’ll be late.” _Rick said_

Daryl let go of him, nodded and got up. He put on his jacket and took his bag. Rick turned off the TV, took his bag and they both went downstairs. Mr. Grimes and Elena wished them a good day and the two boys left. They got in Daryl’s car and the youngest looked at Rick.

“Ya’re father didn’t look so angry at me…”  
“Yeah, he apologized.”  
“What did he say exactly?”  
“That maybe you didn’t partook in the last robbery but that you will in the next one, shit like that… I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s okay. I kinda understand him.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, ya know da first time he saw me I was smokin’ n’ I kinda have da outlaw style with ma leather jacket and hoodie. N’ let’s not talk ‘bout da motorcycle.”  
“That’s cliché.” _He laughed._  
“Yeah but sometimes clichés are true, ma brother for example.”  
“Yes but you’re not like your brother.”  
“I wanted to… When I was a kid I was always lookin’ up at him, sayin’ to maself that one day I’ll be like him… Now I just think he’s a stupid bastard n’ I’m glad I didn’t end up like him. If I did I wouldn’t have ya.”  
_He smiled._ “You would have had me anyway. I would have changed you.”  
_He laughed a bit._ “Thanks for cheerin’ me up Rick. Ya’re da only one who can, n’ I’m grateful.”

He took Rick’s hand, kissed it and started the car. Rick blushed and was still smiling. He loved it when Daryl was like that. Confident and happy. Of course he also loved when he was shy and so cute, just like a little cat. When they arrived, everyone was beginning to enter the building. Rick and Daryl hurried. The principal saw them and stopped them.

“We ain’t late, it hasn’t rang yet.” _Said Daryl  
_ “I know, I know Mr. Dixon I just wanted to talk to you two.”  
“Okay…”  
“Mr. Dixon, your marks aren’t very good… Not good at all actually. And since Mr. Grimes here is a good student and that you’re always together, I’m asking you to work together please.”  
“Err…Okay, no problems.” _Answered Daryl_  
“Mr. Grimes do you agree to help Mr. Dixon?”  
“Sure, I’d love to.” _He smiled_  
“Good. Now off you go or you’ll be late.”

They both wished him a good day and left to go to class.  


_The evening, not far away._  
  


“Bring prisoner 1045.”

An alarm buzzed and the gates opened. Philip Blake is standing there, an eye-patch over his right eye. They removed his handcuffs and let him go. Someone had paid for his freedom.

“I’m gonna destroy that Dixon fucker and his stupid boyfriend! I’m gonna tear them apart and crush their hearts until there’s nothing but scraps!”


	28. Betrayal

Philip had a bad smile… He had a plan of course, but for that he needed the only two associates he had left, the only ones he still trusted. He tells them plan, all of it. They both smile, agreeing.

_4.30 PM, school_

Daryl brought Rick home, when he was about to leave, Rick stopped him.

“Please Daryl… Just go get some stuff and stay with me for a while… Just one or two weeks okay? We’ll tell my father your father isn’t here and that he asked you to come here. I know my dad, he’ll trust me. Please… Just a week or two, until we find a solution…”  
“But my father will…”  
“He won’t arrest me or my dad.” _Rick cut_ “Maybe he knows you’re here but so far he didn’t do anything… Just… Please… Stay…”  
_Daryl sighed._ “Okay. 2 weeks, not more.”

Rick smiled. Daryl went to his hotel room, took a bag, put clothes and useful stuff in it and left. He went back to Rick’s and put his bag in his room.

“I… I’m so sorry Rick…”  
“What? What for?”  
“To bother ya… To stay here…”  
“Stop it, you’re not bothering me Daryl! I’m glad you’re here. And I’m the one who proposed you stay here.”

He smiled and approached him. He caressed the youngest’s cheek and gently kissed him. Daryl held his waist, kissing him back. After a little while, Rick stopped.

“You’re not bothering me okay?”  
_He smiled._ “Okay.”

Rick jumped in Daryl’s arms and kissed him passionately. Daryl held Rick by the thighs and kissed him the same way. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck, smiling. He played with his hair while kissing him. Daryl walked backwards until he fell on the bed, Rick over him. He reversed the positions, finding himself on top of Rick. He kissed his neck, making the oldest boy moan. Rick gripped Daryl’s back, caressing him. After a moment, Daryl stopped the kisses and looks at Rick.

“I love ya Rick.”

The oldest smiled, melting. He caressed Daryl’s cheek and bit his lower lip.

“I love you too Daryl.”

The redneck lay beside Rick, on his back. They talked a bit and Rick’s father entered.

“Oh, hello boys.”  
“Hi dad.”  
“Hello Mr. Grimes.”  
“Oh, dad. I wanted to tell you something. Daryl’s father isn’t it town this week and the week after that. He thought it would be best if Daryl stays here.”  
“2 weeks?”  
“Yes…”  
“Okay, no problems, it’s fine by me.”  
“Thanks.” _He smiled._  
“Thank ya very much sir.”

Daryl got up and shook Mr. Grimes’ hand. Rick’s father smiled and left the room. Daryl lay back on the bed and held Rick.

“Thank ya for everythin’ Rick.”  
_Rick held him._ “It’s normal, I told you. You’re my boyfriend, I love you. I’ll be there forever.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “N’ me too. If one day ya need help just tell me okay?”  
“I promise I will.”

Daryl smiled even if inside he felt stupid… What could he possibly do for Rick? He felt bad and Rick noticed it.

“Hey, Daryl. What is it?”  
“I… I feel bad…”  
“Why?”  
“’cause… I realize it now… I’ve never done anythin’ for ya… Ya done a lot for me but I never did anythin’ for ya… I feel stupid… Useless…”  
“You’re not!”  
“Then what did I do for ya?”  
“You showed me the power of love. You proved me that you can’t judge someone by his appearance.”  
“But ya helped me way more…”  
“Daryl, don’t blame yourself for that, okay? You have troubles, I help you. I have troubles, you help me. You’re a troublemaker so I help you more. It’s just logic.”

They both laughed, Daryl is cheered up.

_The morrow…_

After school, they decided not to go to Rick’s right away. They sat at their usual spot and talked, played some games on Rick’s or Daryl’s phone... They’re in the middle of a talk when Shane approached them. Daryl sighed.

“Ya handle him, I can’t even stand his fuckin’ face.”  
_Rick laughed._ “Yeah, I know.”

Rick got up to talk to Shane and Daryl went a bit further and played a game on his phone. When he won, he raised his head to look at Rick. He couldn’t believe it. He was standing there, kissing Shane… That fucker had his fucking hands on Rick’s waist. Daryl put his phone in his pockets and approached them. He pushed Shane away and looked at Rick with tears in his eyes, trying hard not to cry.

“RICK! WHAT DA HELL?! I…”  
“Daryl… Please, hear me out! I’m sorry, he…”  
“SHUT UP!!” _He cut_ “Just shut up… I… I fuckin’ trusted ya! I fuckin’ love ya!! N’ ya kiss that motherfucker?!”  
“He kissed me! I swear Daryl, I didn’t want to!”  
“Really?! ‘cause ya looked like ya were enjoyin’ it!”  
“Oh believe me Daryl, he liked it.” _Said Shane  
_ “YA SHUT DA FUCK UP!"  
“Daryl… Please…” _Added Rick_  
“No Rick. I don’t believe ya. Ya fuckin’ BROKE MA HEART! N’ ma trust!”  
“Aw, poor little baby redneck…”

Daryl looked at Shane and jumped on him, punching his face as hard as he could. Rick tried to hold Daryl back but the youngest pushed him away and kept punching Shane until the teachers who were still there split them up.

“IT AIN’T OVER YA FUCKER! I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL YA BITCH!!”

When the teachers let go of the boys, Daryl just walked away, Rick running after him. After a while, Daryl turned around.

“DON’T FUCKIN’ TALK TO ME OR TOUCH ME YA FUCKIN’ PIECE OF SHIT!”

Daryl went in his car and left the school. He drove, tears in his eyes. How could he have done this?! He went to Rick’s house. Rosita opened because she knew him. He smiled, thanked her and went upstairs. He took all of his stuff and put it in his bag. Then he stopped and looked around… He sighed, went to Rick’s desk and took a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote “And don’t even THINK about texting me! It’s over!!” He underlined 2 times the word “think” and 3 times the word “over”. He put the pen down and the note on Rick’s bed. He looked at his bracelet and sighs. He removed it and put it with the note. Daryl looked around… He wanted to destroy everything, to break everything and leave… But he wasn’t that much of an asshole… He just let a tear roll down his cheek and left, thanking Rosita before he got out. He got on his car, leaned against the wheel and cried… Why…? Why did he do that? Why SHANE?! That guy had fucking betrayed him, pretending to be his best friend, why would he do that?! Daryl drove quickly back to the hotel and go to Merle’s room. He looks in all of Merle’s drawer and finally finds a clean syringe. He sits on the ground and looks at the syringe and the drugs beside it.

“Pff… What the hell…”

He removed his jacket, his hoodie and looked at his arm… He sighed, fills the syringe and finally injects it to himself. First he didn’t feel anything but it came after a few minutes. He started coughing but got quickly used to it. He forgot everything for a moment… All the pain… Inside and out. He finally understood why Merle was doing this. After a moment, he swore he heard someone knocking… He thought it was Merle or his father so he just sat there and didn’t answer. But after 5 minutes, he realized that his father or Merle would just enter… He slowly got up and opened the door.

“Yup?”

There wasn’t anyone… He just saw the stairs door closing… Daryl shrug and went back in. He closed the door and walked to his own room. Still totally high, he put clothes and stuff he could use in a bigger bag. He looked at his new crossbow, sighed and took the old one with all the arrows he had. He got back to Merle’s room, took some cigarettes, some money, put back his hood and jacket and left. He got on his car and was about to start when he saw Rick’s father’s car… No… That couldn’t be it… Besides, a lot of people had that car, maybe it was just some guy. He started his car and quietly passed beside the one that looked like Rick’s… He just saw a guy, leaned on his wheel… He sighed… _Yeah… Probably a junkie or a drunkard..._ He drove to his usual bar. It was 5.30 so some guys were already there. He sat at the bar and took the most normal voice he could.

“Some Jack please Barry.”  
“Sure Daryl, coming right away.”

Daryl crossed his arms on the counter and put his forehead on them, sighing. He was high, tired and he just wanted to get drunk and wake up behind the counter with bruises all over himself. When he heard Barry coming back, he raised his head and passed his hands over his face.

“Had a bad day kiddo?”  
“Not even close…”  
“Well, you can have the bottle, it’s on the house for you.”  
“Thanks…”

Daryl drank one glass, then two, then three… Then the whole bottle. It didn’t seem to be enough so he asked for a second one. He made it last until 9 PM, when people started to come in.

“Lotta people for a Wednesday…” _He said to Barry, his voice very low._  
“Everything’s half-prized on Wednesdays Daryl. I thought you knew that…”  
“Maybe…”

He was totally high AND drunk now. He got up and went to turn the volume to the maximum. He cheered and started dancing a bit, attracting more people on the dance floor. A sexy girl was looking at him. He smiled, winked at her and played it shy. The girl was giggling with her friends. Daryl approached and invited her to dance. She accepted, they danced and they ended up making out in the middle of the bar. People were cheering.

“Way to go kiddo!” _Said Barry, the bartender._

Daryl raised his empty bottle at him without stopping the kiss. After this long and passionate exchange, the girl gently pulled Daryl closer and walked to the bathroom… Ahem… 10 minutes later, Daryl came back to the main room, his jacket and hoodie in his hand, his t-shirt and hair totally messed up. Everyone cheered and he laughed. Then a 6 foot-tall guy came to him.

“Was that my girlfriend with you?!”  
“Err… Dunno, don’t care.”  
“OOOOOOH.” _Said everyone in the bar._  
“Edward, stop!” _Said the girl_  
“Why did you bang this… kid?!”  
“Because he’s hot… And cute.” _She giggled_ “And he’s way better than you.”  
“OOOOOOOOOH!!” _Said everyone_  
“I’m gonna fuck you up kid!”  
“Just try… Old man.”

The guy laughed and suddenly jumped on Daryl. The youngest fell on the ground and started hitting him. The oldest punched him back. Daryl ended up knocking the guy out after a good fight. He got up and raised his arms.

“Who’s next?!”

Everyone in the bar cheered and Daryl laughed. And he drank again and again…

_The morrow morning…_

As he had predicted and wished, Daryl woke up behind the counter with just his jeans and shoes. His t-shirt was magically gone and so was his hoodie and jacket. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a bright light. The sun was just going up. He groaned and slowly got to his feet. He looked at the time, 7.30. He took a clean glass and filled it with water, his head hurting him. He rubbed his eyes with his other hands and sat on the counter. He looked around… Everything was clean, just not the tiny space behind the counter. He got up and walked to his usual table. He found the rest of his clothes with a word. “There are your clothes Daryl, luckily more or less clean. Here’s a little sum up: You drugged yourself, came here, drank, drank, drank, bang a chick, drank, fought, smoked, fought, fought and drank… And fell asleep ON the counter. Hope I’ll see you soon, you know how to get out.   Barry”  
Daryl reread the part “banged a chick” 10 times to be sure… He had had sex… Oh… He felt bad for a moment but then he didn’t care. Rick had certainly had sex with Shane anyway. He sighed, threw out the paper and lit up a cigarette. He went to the counter and lay on it one more time, trying to remember something. And he did… He remembered the girl… But he didn’t remember having sex… He remembered a girl pulling him to the bathroom and kissing him passionately… But not having sex… He felt relieved… Then he felt bad again… The drug, the whiskey… Rick… He took his head in his hands and sighed. He had to get out of here, out of town… He took his clothes in his hands and got out by the window, it was a secret passage. When he got out, he directly remembered it was January. He was about to put on his clothes when he noticed that they smelled like alcohol and smoke. He put them on the back seat of his car and opened his bag. He took out other clothes and, just before he put them on, a girl passed by and whistled. He turned around and blushed. Daryl quickly put on a hoodie with nothing beneath it, put on sunglasses he had found and drove with really loud music. He knew just where to go.


	29. Back Home

Daryl was driving fast, he wanted to go out of Atlanta as fast as he could. He knew where to go. Ellijay. Where he was born and raised. He tried very hard not to cry but finally let a tear roll down his cheek. He thought about Rick again… Was he feeling guilty or had he already forgotten all of that? Was all their love story just an act for him? Was all this just a bad joke in the end? Daryl surely hoped not… When he arrived at Ellijay, he saw some people he knew… Merle’s old friends, his father’s old colleagues or friends… He was going to his grandfather’s. His mother’s father, an old man who had always been nice to Daryl. Not to Merle or his father, just to Daryl. The family’s “lil’ angel” as he and his wife were always calling him. When he arrived, he removed his sunglasses and stayed in the car for a moment, thinking. Was it really good to do this? Going back home selfishly and staying with his grandparents without even asking them first? …Was it correct? Should he go back to Atlanta where a certain beat up from his father AND Merle was waiting for him? Should he be a nice little boy and go back or be a sort of rebel and stay here, where he’s safe…? He preferred the second option. He sighed, got out of the car, took his bag and went to the door. He hesitated a few seconds and finally decided to knock. He waited a moment and an old man answered, his grandfather.

“Hey grandson! How ‘r ya?”  
“…Not very well to be honest…”  
“We'll take care of this. C’mon in Daryl.” _He let the young man enter._ “God ya’ve grown! How old ‘r ya now?”  
“17 since the 6th.”  
“Oh, happy birthday! Gerda! Come down lil’ Daryl’s here!”

He heard light footsteps and soon saw a thin old woman coming down the stairs graciously. She looked just like he remembered his mother, but 30 years older. She smiled and hugged him.

“Aw lil’ Daryl! How ‘r ya angel?”  
“Could be better…”  
“Troubles with those fuckers again?”  
_He laughed a bit._ “Yeah…”  
“Don’t worry Daryl.” _Said his grandfather_ “Ya can stay here with us as long as ya want.”  
“But he have to go to high school.” _Said Gerda_  
“Fuck that school! I ain’t lettin’ ma grandson goin’ back to da city with those fuckers as ya called ‘em! He’ll stay here, hunt with me! Hell, I’ll even pay him!”  
“Granps, ya don’t have to…”  
“It’s okay boy, I want to.”  
“Thanks.” _He smiled a bit._  
“It’s okay. C’mon ya’re tired. D’ya sleep last night?”  
“Err… Not much…”  
“Go sleep a bit okay? It’s only 8.30. Go on boy. Gerda, show him da way.”

Daryl thanked him and followed his grandmother. She led him to a little room and closed the door behind him. He looked around. It was his uncle’s old room… Uncle Jim… He liked him too. But he was in New York now… New town, new life. That didn’t work our very well for him but for Jim, it did. He thought about Rick and tears came to his eyes again… That fucking bastard! He looked at his phone, put his earphones on and lay down. He stared at the ceiling for long minutes… Rick… He was both pissed off and sad when he was thinking about him. He sighed, turned on his side and closed his eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

_Meanwhile, Rick_

His heart broke as he watched Daryl walking away… He wanted to run after him but he just couldn’t… He turned around and went to Shane.

“You fucking asshole! What’s fucking wrong with you?!”  
“Phil’s plan, not mine.”

He winked and left. Rick knew he had to warn Daryl, to tell him the truth… But will he believe it? Will he believe anything coming out of Rick’s mouth? He didn’t think so… If he told him something, he would probably just punch him or ignore him… He wouldn’t even bother to listen… And Rick understood that. He needed to let Daryl some time alone, to think. He sighed, sat on a bench and started crying. He took his head in his hands and swore in his head _“Fuck! Why? Why the hell did he do that?! FUCK!! FUCKING PHILIP!!!”_ He suddenly heard someone sit beside him. He raised his head quickly to look but saw Andrea. He was disappointed and didn’t care at the same time. On one side, he didn’t want to talk to her… What the hell was she doing here anyway?

“Hey Rick.” _She said._ “Are you okay? What is it?”  
“I…” _He hesitated… He finally sighed._ “I screwed up that’s what happened.”  
“Do you… Mind telling me what happened?”  
“Shane… That fucking asshole!”  
“What… What did he do?”  
“He ruined everything!” _He can’t stop crying._ “…Everything…”  
_Andrea put her arm around Rick’s shoulder._ “Shane’s an asshole, we all know that, you’re right. And… You know if I can help… I’m here, just tell me, okay?”  
“There’s nothing you can do Andrea… But thanks…”  
“It’s normal. After all we’re friends, aren’t we?”  
_Rick smiled a bit, not a very honest smile._ “Yeah, we are… Thanks.”

Andrea smiled and left. Rick got a hold of himself and stopped crying. Or at least he tired… He got up, took his bag, put his earphones on and walked home. He didn’t want to take the bus… He wanted time alone, and he knew that as soon as he’ll be home, his father and Elena would be there, and he wouldn’t be alone… Well, technically he would be alone in his room but that wouldn’t be the same. He sat down on a bench in an empty park and took his necklace in his hand, he held it strongly… Daryl had offered him that… And now because of Shane everything was broken… But not this necklace. This gave him some sort of hope for a short time. He took a notebook and a pen. He was thinking about Daryl, Shane and Philip… That asshole! Of course it was his fault! Everything was always his fault! Everything that happens, always! And now, because of him, Daryl’s heart was broken… He swore he was going to kill him… And Gareth! This fucker who dared touching Daryl! All of him anger came at the same time. He wanted to beat Shane so hard, to the point that even his parents wouldn’t recognize him. Beat the shit out of Philip, beating him to death. And then Gareth… Oh he couldn’t even think about what he wanted to do to that fucker… Beat him to death wouldn’t even come close to what pain Rick wanted to inflict him. He suddenly thought he was crazy… From where did all that violence and killing lust came from? His thoughts were clashing… On one side, he wanted revenge on all of those men who hurt Daryl. And on Merle and his father too! But on the other side, he wanted peace. Not forgetting, never, but he wanted to just lock them up and never talk about them again. If Daryl was here, he would certainly chose the first option… But unfortunately he wasn’t, and Rick had to choose on his own. He realized that he alone won’t make a difference… Philip had friends… Lots of friends… Everywhere. He was alone. He didn’t even had Daryl on his side now that he was God knows where… He thought about it… With whom could he team up to defeat Philip? He started writing ideas on a paper. Ally with Philip’s enemies – he HAD to have some, didn’t he? –, going alone, forget everything… He scratched the two last ideas… He couldn’t forget it… He just couldn’t. Not as long as Daryl was angry at him. Never. He had to help him, he couldn’t leave him alone like that, he fucking loved that guy! He sighed, turned the paper around and thought… _Where could Daryl be?_ He started writing down some idea. His hotel room, the bar, the game center… No… He scratched the last one. He wouldn’t go on a place where he went with Rick for the first time. And the bar… That’s just where he could run into Philip, Shane or Gareth, he wouldn’t go there, he’s not stupid… And he wouldn’t be in his hotel room either, Merle and his father were certainly there and they would hurt him even more… But maybe that’s what he wanted! Feel even more pain to forget it and just keep it in a corner of his mind! Rick put everything in his bag and ran to his home, which as this point was closer than any bus stops. He ran in his room, put his bag on the ground – without noticing Daryl’s note or the absence of his bag – and ran back downstairs. He told his father he had forgotten something at a friend’s and that he really needed it.

“Okay but… Where is Daryl? Isn’t he with you?”

That sentence made Rick feel like a knife just went through his heart to stab it a thousand times. He forced a little smile.

“His father came back so he brought me back and he left… But I really need that book so I have to go.”  
“Okay, okay no problem just go. And yes you can take my car.”

Rick nodded as a thank you and left. He jumped on the car, started it and drove as fast as the speed limit were allowing him. He went to the Hotel. He stopped at the reception.

“Hello, can you please tell me in which suite is the family Dixon?”  
“Err… I’m sorry young man but this is strictly confidential.”  
_He sighed._ “Please… My boyfriend is there and I HAVE to talk to him, no it can’t wait until he gets back and no it can’t wait until tomorrow!”  
“Well…” _He sighed._ “Okay but just this once… Suite 507 on the 10th floor.”  
“Thank you so much!”

Rick called the elevator. When he saw that it was still on the 8th floor, he decided to take the stairs. He ran up as if a lion were following him. Then he ran to the door and knocked. He was suddenly scared. What if Merle or his father answered the door? What if Merle beat him up like he almost did last time? He prayed that Daryl would be the one opening the door but after 5 minutes he still had no response… He sighed and ran to the stairs. Daryl had to be somewhere! He stopped when he heard a “Yup?” coming from the floor. His heart was racing… Could it be Daryl? No… This voice wasn’t Daryl’s. It was someone on drugs or drunk talking… This tone of voice wasn’t the one of a broken-hearted or crying 17 years-old. Rick hated himself for thinking this way… He sighed and started running down the stairs again. When he arrived at the reception, he quickly said “Thank you” and went back on his car. He leaned on against the wheel… He couldn’t just give up… Daryl could be somewhere else… But where?! He sighed and thought he heard the noise of an Impala. He raised his head and looked all around. No Impala in sight… _Yeah, I just imagined it…_ He sighed again and dug deeper into his head. Where, where, where…? His natal town maybe? Yeah but where was that? What was his natal town?! North Georgia. That’s all Rick knew. He wanted to punch himself when he realized that he didn’t even have a city name, just “North Georgia” and that was really big. _Why the hell did I never ask Daryl where he’s coming from?! I’m so stupid!_ So… Other places… Oh yes! The cliff! Daryl liked this place! But then again, that was where they kissed for the first time… Daryl wouldn’t go there… Rick sighed and started crying again.

_Daryl’s side…_

Daryl woke up around 10 to the sound of “Hells Bells”. He sighed, stretched his arms and sat up. He took his head in his hands. Now he remembered what he had done last night, with that girl... Making out with her like that… He felt terrible about that… Things weren’t really sorted out with Rick. He didn’t really know if they were split up, on a brake, or just mad at each other… Personally, he considered it as a break-up… But how was Rick seeing it? Daryl sighed and got up. He stopped the music and went downstairs, his grandfather was cleaning his rifle, when he saw his grandson, he smiled at him.

“Hey lil’ Daryl. Well slept up there?”  
“Yeah, thanks granps.”  
“That’s normal son! Ya’re ma blood. I gotta take care o’ya.”  
“Yeah… If only ma father n’ brother could think like ya…”  
“Don’t worry kiddo. Ya’re better here, city ain’t for ya. Ya belong here.”  
“Maybe…” _He sat down._ “Actually I just broke up… He… He kissed someone else…”  
“Then that boy didn’t deserve someone like ya lil’ Daryl! Gerda says it all da time, ya’re an angel. Sure ya got yar redneck side; fightin’, drinkin’ n’ stuff, but ya’re a real lil’ angel.”  
“He does… He deserves someone like me… He deserves better than me.”  
“Daryl, he cheated on ya.”  
“I know… But I still love him… I can’t get him outta ma head.”  
“Ya will. With time, ya will.”  
“Thanks granps…”  
“It’s okay. Now c’mon, help me clean ma rifles please.”

Daryl smiled and agreed. He sat down next to his grandfather and helped him for a while. While they did that, he made him listen to Motörhead, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, the kind of music he liked. His grandfather said it was good and that when his uncle were younger, he was listening to the same kind of music. At noon, his grandmother called them from the kitchen.

“Johnny, Daryl, ma darlings! I made dinner for y’all.”  
“Thank Grandma.” _He smiled._  
“Ya’re welcome ma lil’ angel.”

He and his grandfather went to the kitchen and sat down. Gerda kissed the top of Daryl’s head and caressed his cheek.

“I can’t believe ya’re Merle’s lil’ brother! Ya two are so different! Sure ya’re hot-blooded, stubborn n’ all, but ya’re nice. Ya ain’t yar brother n’ I’m glad.”

Daryl and they all started eating. His grandparents were telling him about the changes of the neighborhood and Daryl was telling them how the city was. Clearly they think it was better here. The afternoon, Daryl and his grandfather went hunting. Daryl had missed it. During it, he smoked a few cigarettes, not caring about his promise to Rick anymore. That fucker had betrayed him, he won’t bother respecting him.

“So, Daryl.” _Said Johnny after a while._ “What happened?”  
“Whatcha mean?”  
“Ya said ya broke up ‘cause he kissed another.”  
“Yeah… N’ there ain’t anythin’ else to say ‘bout it.”  
“There is. I know ya kid. Ya wouldn’t have left if they weren’t somethin’ else… Just tell me, I ain’t gonna tell anyone.”  
_He sighed._ “Okay… Ma grades are terrible, I can’t hunt anymore ‘cause I’m in a fuckin’ city, ma father beats me up almost every evenin’ n’ ma brother doesn’t do shit ‘bout it… There ain’t somethin’… there’s fuckin’ everythin’! Everythin’s fuckin’ wrong!”  
“I understand… I had da same problems back when I was yar age. Horrible father, bad marks, shitty girlf–”  
“He ain’t a shitty boyfriend.” _Daryl cut._ “He’s da nicest guy I’ve ever met, and that’s exactly why it hurts me… ‘cause of him I changed a bit… Less anger, this kinda shit… But I don’t wanna do any efforts for him anymore.”  
“Then don’t. No one has da right to tell ya what to do n’ how to do it.”  
“I know… I just gotta remember that…”  
“If ya wanna change, do it. But do it for yarself, not for someone else. It’s yar life, ya’re 17 not 5.  
“Yeah… I wish everyone could think like ya granps.”  
“I know Daryl… I know… Me too. Anyway, enough chatter. Let’s hunt now.”

So they hunt for most of the afternoon and came back with a dozen squirrels. Johnny’s proud of his grandson. Then, the evening, he talked to Daryl about his school. The teen remembered Rick, swallowed, lowered his head, and responded in a low and shaking voice that he didn’t want to go there anymore. His grandfather told him he was sorry about his boyfriend, but that he’ll have to go back eventually… Daryl sadly agreed.


	30. Long time no see

When Rick realized Daryl wouldn’t be to the cliff, he started crying again. He felt truly desperate… He wanted him, he needed him… He needed to see his smile, his beautiful eyes, touch his skin, hold his hands… Kiss him… Rick wiped his wet cheeks and drove back home. When he arrived, his father has left a note on the door saying that he and Elena will be out this evening. Rick ripped it off the door and went to his room. He sat on his bed and saw the note and bracelet… His heart broke even more… He took his necklace in his hand, he kissed it. He cried again… Why were they doing this?! Just because they’re jerks?! Come on!! Rick took the bracelet and put it on his nightstand, having that silly little hope that Daryl might be coming back once, and that he’ll like to have it back…  
The morrow, in class, the teachers were all asking him where Daryl was… Rick’s heart was breaking a bit every time, and he always ended up saying the truth… That he didn’t know…  
For months Daryl didn’t show up and it was killing Rick. He missed him so much… Every morning he hoped to hear an Impala coming to his house and see Daryl smiling at him. Every day he was looking at the selfie they took at Christmas… Every night he hoped and prayed for Daryl to come back, and every morning his hopes were destroyed.  
He passed all the Carnival vacations inside of his house, locked in his room, reading or studying. He couldn’t stand to be without Daryl… Being alone had never been a problem, but now he missed him… He wanted him there, by his side. He wanted to feel Daryl’s arms around him. His daily run was distracting him a bit, making him feel better… Until he got back home and all the memories with him. So first he had thought he had to get out and that he’ll be fine. But no matter what he did with any of his friends, it somehow reminded him of Daryl… He couldn’t spend a minute without thinking about his love for him, or his hate for Philip and his “crew”… He was always angry or sad… All the time… His father noticed that Daryl wasn’t coming anymore, and during the vacations, he asked Rick about it… The son invented an excuse, he said that he was grounded by his father so he couldn’t go out or see any friends… And his father actually bought it. Near the end of the vacations, he had realized that Daryl wouldn’t come back… Yes, he had realized it… But he had not yet accepted it. He sighed and lazily went to school the day after the holiday. He took the bus as usual, arrived in class, and sat at the back. He took out his notebooks and all his stuff, ready to listen. The bell rang. The teacher was about to close the door when Daryl entered.

“Sorry.” _He said in a low voice._

Rick stared at him. He couldn’t believe it… Daryl was there! He was actually there! Rick’s heart skipped a beat. Daryl sat on the 2nd row, not even looking at Rick.

“So… Mr. Dixon… Where were you?”  
“Wha’? Ma grandfather didn’t call?”  
“Err… No, I don’t think so…”  
“I had an accident in January. N’ ma brother n’ father were outta town so ma grandfather took care of me. He shoulda called da principal before this morning.”  
“Okay, I’ll talk to the principal about it. Welcome back Mr. Dixon.”  
“Thanks.”

Rick couldn’t keep his eyes off Daryl… Even though he could just see the back of his head, he was constantly staring at him. Daryl stayed quiet for all the lesson so Rick assumed he was playing a game on his phone. It made him smile… Daryl was back. And even though he was probably still mad at Rick, the older of the two couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with joy and hope. _Maybe when I’ll explain him, he’ll hear me out! Maybe he’ll forgive me! …Yeah I shouldn’t have such high hopes…_ Rick had learned from experience that he shouldn’t hope for the best regarding this particular situation… So he just hoped that Daryl would at least hear him out without telling him to piss off.  
At the pause, Rick followed Daryl outside. He breathe deeply and went to him. After a moment of hesitation, he gently tapped his shoulder. The youngest turned around and sighed a bit.

“Grimes… Long time no see… Whatcha want?”  
“I… I just want to apologize…”  
“Ya know wha’? Save yar saliva for Shane.”  
“Daryl… Please… Can you give me just one minute to explain?”  
_He sighed._ “Okay… One minute.”  
“Thanks…”

And in a bit less than a minute, Rick explained everything with precision and honesty. Daryl listened to him very carefully, trying to find a flaw, a lie… But he didn’t find any. Rick could be honest after all… Maybe none of this was his fault… Maybe all this shit was just a big misunderstanding… After the explanation, Daryl looked deeply into Rick’s eyes to search the truth… He only saw a desperate guy trying to desperately be honest. He sighed.

“Okay… I believe ya.”

As soon as he said that, he felt extremely stupid… He had done things he wasn’t proud of, thinking he would never forgive Rick… And now he was there, apologizing…

“You…You believe me?”

Rick couldn’t believe it either… Daryl was actually believing him! How was that even possible?!

“Yeah… It’s Shane after all… I mean ya said, for all that we know it could be Philip behind all this shit…”  
“So you… Forgive me…?”

Daryl hesitated… He was only half-forgiving Rick… Okay it was Shane’s fault… But if Rick could have push him away, or punch him… Or something… Was did that mean? That Rick actually enjoyed it? Or that he was too shocked to do anything… Daryl sighed.

“Yeah… I forgive you… I think…”

Rick had a big smile. He wanted to hug him, jump in his arms and kiss him… But he understood that he shouldn’t… Daryl could react badly…

“Thank you Daryl.” _He finally said._  
“I’m… I’m so sorry Rick…”

Before Rick could do anything, Daryl went away, leaving Rick alone with tones of questions. But Rick understood. He smiled.  
Daryl left, feeling stupid as hell… He had done so many things he regretted because he had thought Rick was cheating on him with Shane… And now that he knew that Rick wasn’t and that he was just as broken as him, he felt really bad and stupid. Rick had certainly cried, heartbroken, and Daryl didn’t even care, not even imagining for a second that Philip was behind this… He hated himself for that. OF COURSE Philip was behind all this!! And OF COURSE Shane was with him on that!! He hated him and Rick why would it be Rick’s fault?! He hated himself even more now that he had realized that he had also kissed another person… Intentionally… Sure he was drunk and high but he had done it… He went in class, sat at the 2nd raw again and tried not to think about that.  
Rick entered in class not long after and sat at his place, still looking at Daryl. He felt a bit better now that he knew that Daryl was kind of forgiving him. For the lesson, Rick listened, interested on what Mr. Banner was saying for once… But apparently not Daryl… He had fallen asleep. Rick wished he was beside him so he could wake him up... He sighed as he watched Mr. Banner approaching Daryl’s desk.

“Dixon?”

He had no answers. All the others students laugh at that. Rick didn’t quite understand why… Daryl was going to be in trouble, that’s bad… Mr. Banner sighed, look a dictionary from a student and violently hit Daryl’s table with it. Everyone jumped at the big “boom”, and especially Daryl. He suddenly sat, put a hand of his chest and breathe deeply… He looked like he didn’t understand what just happened. He looked at Mr. Banner.

“Are ya FUCKIN’ OUTTA YAR MIND?!! I coulda have a goddamn HEART ATTACK!!!”  
“CALM THE FUCK DOWN DIXON!!!”  
_Daryl got up._ “I’m supposed to calm down?! Ya fuckin’ woke me up like that!! Ya’re lucky I don’t have a fuckin’ heart condition or somethin’!!”  
_He laughed_ “Like you said, you don’t. Now focus on the lesson.”  
“HOW DA FUCK WHERE YA SUPPOSE TO KNOW I AIN’T HAVIN’ A HEART SICKNESS RIGHT NOW?! HUH?!”

Everyone stared at the teacher… That was really good question… How could he know that Daryl wouldn’t react badly and have difficulties breathing? …or even die? The teacher felt stupid all of a sudden. Daryl sighed, took his bag and left. Mr. Banner didn’t try to stop him this time. At the pause, Rick is still worried so he texted Daryl.

“Am I allowed to text you now? ^^”

At 11.30, he checked his messages and saw nothing… He took that as a no, sighed and went back in class.

Daryl went home after 2 hours spent just driving… Merle was there, he approached him.

“Hey baby brother.”  
“Hey…”  
“Ya back from da dead or wha’?”  
“Na, I just needed a change for a moment…”  
“Ya know that dad ain’t gonna be happy ‘bout it right?”  
“I know, I know…”  
“Anyway.. D’ya… Wanna make some money?”  
_He sighed_ “Well, it depends on wha’ I have to do…”  
“Not ya… Us. N’ a few months ago ya told me that ya didn’t lose yar balls. Now’s da time to prove it to me.”  
“Okay, okay… Wha’ do we need to do?”  
“Nothin’ really hard… I promise.”

He winked and went in his room, Daryl followed him.

“Hey! That ain’t an answer!”  
“Ya’ll discover da big plan soon baby brother.”

He closed the door of his room. Daryl sighed, went to his own and lay down on the bed. He took out his phone and saw Rick’s message. He decided not to answer. Maybe if he didn’t, Rick wouldn’t be too mad at him for whatever he was going to do... He sighed again and went out to eat. He went back to school the afternoon, Mr. Banner apologized and it was okay. The evening, when he got back home, Merle directly took him out again.

“Drop yar bag n’ c’mon, we’re goin’ out.”

Daryl didn’t ask any questions and obeyed… He knew it was about his plan… He closed the door behind him and followed his brother.


	31. Get 'em Up

“So… Are ya gonna tell me where we’re goin’?”  
“Ya’ll see soon enough.”  
_He sighed._ “C’mon Merle… Just tell me.”  
“Ya’ll see! Now stop whining Darelina.”  
“Don’t… Call me… That.” _He angrily said  
Merle laughed. _ “That’s the spirit baby brother.”

Daryl sighed and shut up. For all the trip he wonders where they’re going and why was Merle being so mysterious… Why the fuck wouldn’t he tell him where they’re going? Was it such a big deal?! He sighed… He was certainly going to do something bad… But then again… Who cares? Rick… Yeah, the only one… When they arrive, Daryl didn’t recognize the place.

“Where ’re we?” _He asked  
_ “Just get out, ya’ll find out.”

Daryl got out of the car and walked beside his brother. When Merle opened the door in front of him, Daryl thought he was dreaming… Philip, Gareth, Shane and other guys were standing there… He felt the anger coming… Especially for Gareth… And since when was Philip out?! He looked at Merle.

“Why are we here? To see those fuckin’ assholes?!”  
“Calm down baby brother. It’s more important.”

Daryl sighed. What the hell?! Doing something with the guy who fucking raped him, the guy who tortured him and the guy who kissed his boyfriend?! WHAT… THE… HELL?! He took Merle by the arm and made him face himself.

“Tell me why da hell we’re here?! Ya know that da 3 of ‘em hurt me, right?!”  
_He sighed._ “Fuckin’ quit it Daryl! Yes I know that! N’ yes I despise ‘em, but this is bigger. We could make a whole lotta money…”  
“How much?”  
“10k each.”  
“10k?”  
“Yep. N’ we just have to work with ‘em for a while, then we’ll all go our separate ways. That’s yar test bro. Ya’ve gotta prove me ya’re still ma baby brother n’ not some city twink. C’mon. Show me ya still got yar balls!”  
“Do we really have to work with ‘em? Can’t we just simply do this thing by ourselves?”  
“Nah… 2 guys ain’t enough. Now c’mon.”

Merle walked to Philip and the others. Daryl sighed and unwillingly followed him. When they saw Daryl, Philip and Shane laughed. Gareth looked at him and winked. Daryl sighed once again… Those fuckers were already pissing him off.

“Oh, Merle. So nice of you to bring the guy who send me to jail.” _Philip said._  
“Hey, c’mon man… Don’t put da blame on him. He ain’t da only one to blame.”  
“Yeah that’s right, that’s not completely on him. That’s also on his idiot boyfriend and… Oh, that’s right, on you! What do you want?”  
“Ya know what I want Philip… Be a part of that lil’ thing ya’re currently plannin’ to do.”  
“Oh, that… Well, we can give you our trust. But if you break it once again, you’re a dead man.”  
“Once again?” _Said Daryl._ “Ya mean ya were workin’ with those assholes all along?!”  
“Calm down baby-brother! I worked with them... Years ago…”  
“And what about you, pretty boy?” _Said Gareth._ “You want in to?”

Daryl looked at Merle who just nodded. He hesitated. He could still say no and leave… But then Philip was certainly going to hurt Rick… He understood now… Merle wasn’t doing that because he wanted Daryl to prove him he wasn’t a “city twink”… He was doing that to protect him and Rick… Or just for the money… Daryl sighed.

“Yeah…”  
_Gareth smiled._ “You know… That’s gonna cost you a little extra...”  
“Gareth.” _Said Philip._ “No.”

The guy looked at him, somewhere between surprised and disappointed.

“Daryl want in, he’s in. But if he breaks our trust… Than he’s all yours.”  
_Gareth had a bad smile._ “Alright, I like the concept…”

He said that as if he were sure Daryl was going to do something wrong at a moment… The youngest sighed again… Now he was trapped. He couldn’t just say no and leave, and he couldn’t say yes and leave afterwards… The only thing he could do was stick with them now… Fucking Merle…

“N’… What is it that yar plannin’ exactly?” _Daryl asked to Philip.  
_ “What, your brother didn’t tell you? We’re planning to rob to Citizen’s Trust Bank on Wednesday.”  
“What?” _He looked at Merle_ “N’ ya dragged me into this?!”  
“C’mon baby brother… Think about what ya’ll receive in da end.”

Daryl sighed. He couldn’t fucking believe it… He sighed and went further away. He thought about Rick about and about what those fuckers will do to him… Daryl knew he had to do this… For Rick. For his safety. He nodded and went back with the others. When he arrived, Gareth tapped his ass. Daryl directly turned around and took him by his vest collar.

“Don’t ya fuckin’ touchin’ me again! Got it?!”  
_Gareth laughed._ “Okay…”

Daryl violently let him go. Gareth smiled and they all went around a table. Philip started giving instructions.

For the following days, Daryl went to school normally, but just ignored Rick. He wanted to talk to him, deep down… But in a sense he didn’t because he knew Rick would just be even madder at him for robbing a bank… So he just didn’t talk to him and tried not to look at him too much.

On D-Day, Daryl was ready. They all had rifles and were ready to fire at any time. They all arrived with masks. They were 10. Everyone screamed.

“This is a robbery. Get down!! Phones in the bucket. Away from the counters!” _Commanded Philip._ “NOW!!”

Daryl was watching everyone. Then he approached the main counter, opened the safe and he, Merle and another guy starts filling the bags. Daryl was shaking a little. He was scared of what might happen if they get caught. The boys have just finished when they hear police alarms.

“Shit.” _Says Philip._ “Boys! Everyone out!”

The all went outside to their van. But just when Daryl was about to enter, Philip took the bag and pushed him out of the van. Daryl fell on the ground and the van left. Daryl got up, swore, and ran as fast as he could… But he was quickly surrounded. Policemen removed his masks and cuffed him, pushing him against the car’s hood. Daryl swore, chewed on his lips but let them do.

“Get in the car young man.” _Said one of the police officers._

Daryl neither complained nor defended himself. He just obeyed with a lot of regret. He knew it was a bad idea to accept Merle’s deal… Now he was going to go to prison and Rick would never forgive him. He closed his eyes and mumbled a swear. When they arrived, policemen violently made him sit in front of the sheriff and two other cops.

“Daryl isn’t it?”  
“…Yeah…”

The sheriff sighed and took a paper sheet.

“17… You’re a lucky boy. You “borrowed” a car once, the owner didn’t want any punishment of any kind and you kind of helped us putting a criminal behind bars.”  
“Helped ya? That’s how ya fuckin’ see it? Well next time ya need ma help ASK! Don’t let me be fuckin' tortured!”  
“Calm down. It was a manner of speaking, to say that you’re not going to jail.”

Daryl didn’t really believe him. He was still on his guard, watching every move made by the sheriff and the others.

“Now, Daryl. I need your help.”

The teen looked at him with curious eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me the name of the guys you were with and you’re free to go.”

Daryl hesitated… If he did that, Rick would suffer for his mistake… He sighed and didn’t say anything. The cop insisted a bit but when he saw that Daryl was as quiet as a tomb, he sighed and gave up.

“Call his father, tell him to come here and bring his son back home.” _The sheriff said to another cop._

Daryl internally laughed. His father would certainly tell them to piss off and not come at all. The sheriff and one of the cop left while the other took the phone. Daryl sighed and waited… But he suddenly realized his handcuffs weren’t tied really tightly. He discretely freed his right hand and silently got up as the cop was about to make the phone call. He looked around… He had to do something! He went to the shelf, took a heavy book and approached the guard from behind. As he was dialing the number, he hit his head with the book. The cop fell on the floor, knocked out. Daryl removed the other handcuff, took the guard’s car keys and discretely left by the window. He found the good car and thankfully it was a Mercedes and not a shitty car. He smiled, laughed a bit and got in. He started it and left on the highway. He started the alarm and drove really fast, having fun. He laughed a lot, overtaking everyone. Next stop, Philip’s lair. With determination and a bit of anger, he drove there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a bit late ^^' I just kind of lost my motivation to write the fanfic.. Don't worry, I'll still update it until the end (which I've already decided) but I'll probably write more slowly so I'll update more slowly as well.. sorry ^^'


	32. I Need You

Daryl heads to Philip’s lair. He parks his car not far and let it here. He thinks that showing up at a “bad guy’s lair” with a cop car wouldn’t be great… He does the secret knocks and when the guys see Daryl, they let him in. They are surprised that he isn’t in prison but Daryl tells them that since he’s 17, they can’t do anything. The others don’t ask any more questions and give him his share. 10,000$... They were 10 and they manage to take 100,000$. Daryl takes the money, and just before he leaves he looks at the guy.

“Tell yar boss he’s an asshole.”

Some of them laugh. Then he goes to Gareth and smiles, he looks at him and punches him all of a sudden.

“Ya know what’s that for, douchebag.”

Gareth is on the ground, holding his broken nose. Daryl leaves on foot, the money in a bag. He goes back to his hotel room by bus. When he enters, he dodges his asleep father and busy brother. He goes to his room and hides the money. He sits on his bed, looks at his new crossbow and thinks about Rick… Was he safe now? He had to make sure. Because he knows he still loves Rick. He knows that it wasn’t Rick’s fault… It was Shane’s, and Philip’s. Now he realizes that. He was about to leave and go to Rick’s when his father entered. He looked VERY angry. Daryl gets up but his father pushes him back on the bed and starts yelling at him. Daryl sighed and just listened. It was like every other days… Then his father hit him. Once, twice, then several times, harder each time. In the end, he had hit him so hard that Daryl was on the ground, his face and back painful, covered in blood. He couldn’t move afterwards. He stayed there, on the ground, for a while, suffering. Then, after a long moment, he managed to get up… He gets out goes in his car and starts it… But where could he possibly go? Not to his grandfather because he was certainly aware, and certainly not to the police station or the hospital… There was only one place left, and it was Rick’s house. But he couldn’t do that… He couldn’t shutting him out like that at school and then go to him for help. He had driven to his house. He was there, in his car, thinking. No… He couldn’t do that… Not to Rick. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw Rick coming out of his house. He ran to him.

“Oh my God…” _He said._ “Daryl! Are you okay?!”  
“Nah… But… Err… I’m… I’m just gonna go…”  
“What?! No! Let me help you!”  
“Ya... Ya’d do that?”  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”  
“’Cause… ‘cause at school… I shut ya out… N’ now I’m here, askin’ for yar help... Nah... It ain’t fair…”  
“Daryl… You need me. And I… I need you… I love you. Come on in…”  
“But-“  
“Come on, Daryl.”  
“O-okay…”

Rick smiled a bit and helped him getting out of the car. He passed Daryl’s arm around his shoulders and helped him walk to his room. Daryl showed him the wounds he had on his back.

“Oh my God! What happened?!”  
_Daryl laughs._ “Don’t ya guess?”  
“What a fucking…” _He sighs._ “Daryl, I can’t fix that. We’ve got to go to the hospital, right now.”  
“I… Listen. I just need stitches. Just get me some whiskey, a clean needle n’ some sterilized wire, like fishin’ wire or somethin’. I’ll tell ya what to do.”  
“What?! We don’t we just go to the freaking hospital?!”  
_Daryl sighs._ “Turn on yar TV…”  
“What?”  
“Just turn it on!”

Rick looked confused but did it anyway. As soon as he turned it on, there’s a flash news and the portrait of Daryl appears on the screen.

“This man is Daryl Dixon. He is 17 years old and is researched by the police for bank robbery, violence against a police officer, escape from a police station and stealing a police car. If you have seen this young man, please report to…”

Rick couldn’t believe it. He looked at Daryl with a shocked face.

“Bank robbery, violence, escape and theft?!”  
“Rick… I…”  
“Shut up, Daryl!”

Rick got up and left the room… Daryl sighed… He knew he was going to call the police and tell them that he had found him… Rick was too honest to lie like that… Only now he realized how bad what he did was… And he regretted it. But he couldn’t go back now… It was too late… Then Rick came back in the room with everything Daryl had asked.

“Ya… Ya’re going to help me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“You might be really stupid… In fact you might be one of the stupidest person I’ve ever met… But I love you. And I will always love you.”  
_Daryl smiled a bit._ “I love you too Rick.”

The youngest approached Rick and gently put his lips on his. They both shivered at the contact, just like the first time. After a moment, the both pulled away and smiled.

“I love you Daryl.”  
“I know.”

They both laughed and Daryl removed his t-shirt, groaning. Then he takes the needle and the wire and shows him how to do it.

“Put da whiskey on da wound first. It’ll hurt like a son of a bitch but it’ll sanitize da wound.” _He takes a deep breath._ “Go on, do it.”  
“Are… Are you sure?”  
“Yeah… C’mon now.”

Rick nodded and took care of the first wound. As soon as he poured a bit of whiskey on it, Daryl took his t-shirt and bit it hard. After a moment, Daryl stops Rick…

“Are ya… Are ya done soon?” _He asked, panting._  
“Err… I’d say I’m half way there…”  
“Ok…okay….”  
“Daryl… Wait…”  
“What..?”

Rick got up and went to his nightstand. He took the leather bracelet he had offered him and got back near Daryl.

“Put it on, it’ll give you strength.”

Daryl smiled and put it on with Rick’s help.

“Than-“

Daryl passed out. Rick panicked at first but then he realized it was probably because of the pain and blood loss. He sighed, swore and got back to healing Daryl as best as he could and finished after 10 minutes. He cleaned Daryl’s back and his face. Then he put him on the bed correctly and laid beside him, holding him in his arms. He was scared… What if he had done something wrong? No… No he didn’t. It was good, and Daryl was going to be fine.


	33. Here's Phily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry about the late update!!  
> There are a few reasons:  
> 1\. I kinda lost my motivation to write this fanfic... (but don't worry I'll finish it ;) )  
> 2\. ...Star Wars...  
> 3\. X-Mas and shit  
> But anyway, now I'm back and Happy New Year ^^

When Daryl regained consciousness, he expected to feel the pain of a needle in his back or whiskey running down his wounds… But no… He was alone, laid down on his stomach. He opened his eyes and that’s when the pain hit. He winced and did the effort to sit. When he was finally sat on the bed, he breathed deeply, lowering his head. He felt like his back was on fire… It was certainly not infected, or he wouldn’t have been able to sit, but it was not healed very correctly because… Well… It wasn’t a professional job. He sat on the edge of the bed and was about to call out for Rick when he noticed a note on the nightstand. He raised an eyebrow and took it.

“My dad thinks you’re ill. Stay home for the day, you can ask Rosita to cook for you if you’re hungry. I’ll be back at 5. Love you my little outlaw ;) R.”

Daryl smiled and put the paper back on the nightstand. He took his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, 9. He put it back on his pocket, got up not without wincing and walked a bit. After a few seconds of stretching his legs and his arms, he already felt better. He stretched his back a bit and the pain soon left a bit. He put his hoodie with nothing underneath it. He decided to go to school this afternoon. He had missed more than a month… It was around the 20th of February, and he has left the 8th of January… Almost 2 months actually. He sighed and went downstairs, ate a bit of corn flakes and then got back upstairs, sitting on the bed. He watched TV for a moment but quickly got bored because he didn’t know how to turn the PS3 on… He sighed and laid down in bed, he fell asleep quickly. But he also woke up quickly. It was only 9.50 when he opened his eyes again. He sighed, got up, took his bag, and left. He arrived at school at 9.57. He went to Rick from behind and kissed his cheek as he was talking to Andrea.

 _Rick jumped but smiled right after_ “Daryl, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m better. I missed more than a month, I ain’t gonna miss more.”

Rick apologizes to Andrea and takes Daryl by the arm, pulling him a bit further away.

“Is your back okay?”  
“Yeah, more or less… Still hurts but I’m fine.”  
_He smiled._ “That’s good.” _He caressed Daryl’s cheek._ “Well, come on now, we have sciences.”  
_He sighed._ “Great…”

The both laughed a bit and hold each other’s hand, knotting their fingers. The day went well for once; Daryl didn’t really get into any troubles and listened in class as best as he could. He even understood some things in science. Miracle! He was proud of himself for a while… Until he realized he still hadn’t called the police. He felt bad suddenly… But he knew he could neither call them nor go or they’d throw him in juvenile detention… Or maybe not. He smirked, he had just found the perfect plan to avoid any charges. He waited and, at the end of the day, he decided to tell his plan to Rick.

“And… You’re sure it’ll work?” _Asked the oldest, a bit worried._  
“Yeah! I’m sure!”  
“Then… Okay I guess… Go and do it.”

Daryl smiled. He knew Rick was worried. He smiled, kissed him on the corner of the lips and left to his hotel room. Once he was there, he took the money he had received and put it in a bag. He went to his car and breathed deeply. He had lied to Rick once again… He wasn’t sure that his plan was going to work… Not 100%. He sighed and nodded, encouraging himself. He drove all the way to the police station and entered.

“Hey guys!! Daryl Dixon’s here! I’m bringin’ ya ma share of da robbery.” _He threw the bag on the ground and put his hands behind his head._ “Did y’all got ma hint yesterday?”

The Sheriff who came running as soon as he had heard the young man’s voice looked very surprised. He put away his gun and looked at his colleagues, then back at Daryl.

“Your… Hint?”

“Da police car. Da boss of this lil’ gang is Philip Blake. Ya know, da drug dealer who tortured me n’ got locked up. We were 9 to do this. Him, me, Caesar Martinez, Gareth West, Shane Welsh, Keith McCain, Wesley Jones, Howard Parker and Luke Trager.”

He had hesitate before coming in, but he had decided not to give away his brother. He just couldn’t… Not Merle… Even after everything he had done to him, he was still his big brother… One of the only person he had seen almost every day since his birth. Daryl saw the Sheriff writing down the name he had given.

“Just go to Philip’s lair. Ya’ll see. I’ll lead ya there if ya want.”  
“Well… Thank you for your honesty young man. Since you’ve been nice, I’ll return the favor and give you only 5 hours of public interests.”  
“Thank ya Sheriff.”  
“Don’t mention it. Now come with us. Let’s catch Blake and his little gang.”

Daryl nodded and followed them. He took his own car, a police officer in the passenger’s seat. The young man drove slowly and more carefully, just not to have a ticket of course. After a little while, they arrived. Daryl pulled over and got out of the car.

“It’s just one minute away.” _He said._

The policemen nodded and they all discretely followed Daryl. The youngest arrived with a big smile when he saw Philip.

“Here’s Phily!”  
_Philip laughed._ “So you’re free kid?”  
“Of course I am. Guess ya don’t know me very well… Old man.”

Daryl whistled and the policemen came out of their hiding spots. The circled the little group and arrested 7 guys. Shane wasn’t there, he was at school. When Gareth passed in front of Daryl, the youngest gave him a really dark look. The older man just winked and licked his tongue.

“See you later pretty boy.”

He blew a kiss and Daryl sighed. He followed the Sheriff to the police station. When they arrived, the Sheriff shook Daryl’s hand.

“Thank you very much for your help Mr. Dixon. This help has been way more precious that I had imagined. You may go. Without any public interests. You deserve it.”  
_Daryl smiled._ “Thank YA Sheriff.”  
“You’re welcome. But remember, stay out of trouble. Okay?”  
_He nodded._ “K.”

The Sheriff let go of his hand and gently patted his shoulder, letting him go. Daryl went in his car and drove to Rick’s. When he arrived, the oldest took him in his arms, holding him strongly.

“Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
_Daryl laughed a bit._ “Don’t worry sweetheart, I ain’t gonna give up so easily.”  
_Rick smiled._ “I know, I was just worried about your plan not working.”  
“But it did.”  
“Yep.”

Daryl gently let go of Rick, put a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to kiss him. Rick laughed and kissed him back with passion.

“I love you.” _The oldest said when they broke the kiss  
_ “I know.”

Daryl winked and Rick smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh and also, sorry that this one isn't as long as the other ones ^^'


	34. Let's go to Disneyland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sooooo sorry for the SUPER late update!!  
> I just had so many things at the same time, I am so terribly sorry, I hope you'll forgive me!!

With Shane, Philip and Gareth gone, Rick and Daryl passed a nice month. For 2 weeks, Daryl had just stayed at Rick’s. When he got back home, his father just completely ignored him for 2 weeks. By the end of March, at the Easter holidays, the boys were happy for once. Daryl had better grades, thanks to Rick. Mr. Banner, the English teacher, kept pissing him off all the time but the other teachers were nicer. One Friday night, Daryl slept at Rick’s house. The morrow, at 6.30 AM, Rick woke him up.

“Daryl. Lover boy.. Wake up.”  
“Mmmh…”  
“Come on.”  
“What time s’it?”  
“6.30.”  
“Are ya crazy?”  
“Get up, we’re going to Disneyland.”  
“Wha’?”  
“Come on. I’m driving.”  
“Yep, I ain’t feelin’ like drivin’ ma motorcycle.. But.. Are you serious?”  
“Yeah!”  
_He sat up._ “We’re really goin’ to Disneyland?”

Rick smiled again and turned to his nightstand. A few moments later he turned back to Daryl with two tickets. The youngest took one and had big round eyes.

“I can’t fuckin’ believe it… Let’s go to Disneyland!”  
“Yeah! That’s the spirit! But first… You need a shower.”

Daryl frowned and then smelled his armpit. He winced a bit and nodded.

“Yeah ya’re right… I need a shower…”

Rick laughed and the youngest took a shower while he was making the breakfast. After a couple of minutes, Daryl came downstairs, they ate, Rick took a shower and they left with Rick’s brand new car. Daryl sat shotgun, excited about going there… But he still fell asleep. Rick wanted to wake him up and talk, but when he looked at him and saw his cute face peaceful and happy, he just let him sleep and had a smile on his face during all the trip. They arrived at approximately 9 AM. Luckily for them, the kids weren’t in vacations at this time, just the teenagers, so muuuuuch fewer people. Rick stopped the car and leaned to Daryl, kissing the corner of his lips to wake him up. The youngest woke up with a smile.

“I had a cool dream… We were goin’ to Disneyland.” _He laughed._  
_Rick smiled._ “Open your eyes lover boy.”

Daryl yawned, stretched his arms and opened his eyes. The sight completely woke him up. They were there… They were at Disneyland! He quickly got out of the car.

“Rick!”

He jumped and – ninja style – slid on the hood of the car to go on Rick’s side of the car.

“Rick! I can’t fuckin’ believe it! I’ve never been to a theme park before!”  
“Really?”  
“Ya really thing I can afford it? But that’s so awesome!! Let’s go!”

Rick smiles, took Daryl’s hand and they ran together to the entrance, laughing like kids. When they arrived, Daryl thanked Rick for at least 10 minutes, jumping up and down, watching everything, very impressed. Rick told him they’d visit the store on their way out, Daryl agreed.

“Ya’re da pro, Ricky!”

He winked and Rick found Daryl very cute. They took each other’s hand and walked through the park first. The youngest wanted to do literally everything. From the most violent ride to the boat ride around the park. Rick said no to that sort of thing but said yes to everything else. The lines to wait generally weren’t really long – from 5 to 20 minutes top. Daryl was running everywhere, pointing at all the rides with a huge joy on his face. Some people were looking at him with a confused look but others were just laughing, finding him either cute or stupid. They ate a lot of cotton-candy, chocolate, French fries and burgers, and they drank a lot of soda. Rick was pretty sure he had taken 2 pounds because of the food and lost at least 3 because of the running to follow Daryl. The youngest was having the best moment of his life, Rick could see it. There was not one second when he didn’t have the most beautiful smile Rick had ever seen. He was constantly laughing and pulling Rick by the hand. They got lost a few times but Daryl didn’t care, he was just laughing at their stupidity and somehow finding a way back to the rides. At the end of each ride, Daryl absolutely wanted to check out the souvenir shop. They ended up buying almost every picture that was taken during the ride. Although Daryl wanted to pay, Rick was always the quickest at taking his wallet out and buying two copies. And each time Daryl stopped in front of something and took it, Rick was proposing him to buy it. At the end of the day, when the park was about to close, Rick pulled Daryl closer.

“Come on lover boy, this way.” _He said, tired_  
“But it’s da exit..”  
“Yeah, they’re closing up” _He smiled_ “it’s almost 8 and we can’t stay after the close-up.”  
“Yea, I know that.” _He smiled as well_ “’kay then. N’ Rick… Really, thanks a lot for this day. It was literally da best of ma life.”  
“You’re welcome” _He smiled brighter and gave him the car keys_ “Here. You drive, I’ll be your map.”  
_He laughed_ “Okay.”  
“But wait…”

Before they go out, Rick pulled Daryl even closer and kissed him. The youngest put his hands on Rick’s waist, kissing him back. After a dozen of seconds, they pulled away, smiled and went to the car.   
Daryl drove for an hour before stopping at a highway restaurant for a little break. They drank soda while talking about their day. Daryl was still smiling a lot, which really warmed Rick’s heart; he really loved seeing his lover boy like that, happy, as if the world was finally a happy place for him. After all he’s been through with his family and Philip and his gang, Rick was glad to see that Daryl was still able to get away from that once in a while… To smile.  
They hit the road again and Rick fell asleep after a moment. Daryl first wanted to wake him up because he was his map, but when he saw him sleeping he just smiled and figured out a way to Atlanta on his own. When they finally arrived at Rick’s, Daryl gently woke him up with a kiss.

“Wake up Ricky, we’re home…”  
_He smiled_ “Yes dad.”

They both laughed and went in. Rick’s father and Elena were there, in the living room. Mr. Grimes got up and greeted Rick warmly, kissing his head, but totally ignored Daryl when he reached out for his hand. Rick sighed and took his father’s arm.

“Dad! Stop blaming Daryl!”  
“What?”  
“Just stop it. I can see you’re still blaming him for what happened to me and then at the bank but it’s not his fault! The first thing happened because of Shane Walsh and the second because of Philip Blake. Daryl doesn’t have anything to do with that, it was not his choice.”  
“Okay, okay…”  
“Apologize to him.”  
“He’s right Steve.” _Said Elena, walking to the boys_ “Apologize to Daryl.”

Daryl was standing there, his head lowered, playing with the zipper of his jacket, blushing and embarrassed. He raised his head and was about to talk but Rick gently interrupted him.

“Please Daryl… Don’t say anything. It’s NOT on you, you’ve gotta accept that. Now please, dad… Apologize.”

Mr. Grimes sighed, nodded and reached out for Daryl’s hand. The teenager shook it with a smile and Rick’s father pulled him closer.

“I am sorry kid. But if you do that kind of thing again, it’ll be on you. Got it?”  
“Yes… Sir…”

Rick sighed, took Daryl’s other hand and pulled him away, getting up in his room. He closed the door behind them and faced Daryl.

“It really isn’t on you Daryl… And it’ll never be on you. Please don’t let that ruin your mood…”  
_He smiled_ “I won’t, I promise.”

And he kept his promise. For the rest of the evening, he kept smiling, laughing and being happy; even if on the inside, a little part of him was worried and frustrating about Mr. Grimes’ reaction. Later in the evening, when they were both laying on Rick’s bed, the oldest looked a bit worried suddenly.

“Is… err… Is everything okay at your home?”  
“Yea, not so bad… Ma father’s just ignoring me when he ain’t yellin’.”  
“Does he still… hit you?”  
“Sometimes… But it’s just a slap or a lil’ thing like that, nothin’ more.”  
“But he’s still hitting you…”  
“I’m fine Rick, it’s better than before.”

Daryl smiled, which made Rick smiled as well. The youngest took Rick in his arms and held him tight, closing his eyes.

“G’night sweetheart.” _He whispered  
_ “Sleep well lover boy.”

They bother smiled again and Daryl fell asleep just a minute later, when Rick felt Daryl breathing on his neck he smiled and fell asleep as well.


	35. Hunting Trip

When Daryl woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Rick’s beautiful face lightened up by a sweet smile. He smiled as well, a sleepy smile but still a smile that Rick would call “absolutely fucking cute”. The oldest put his hand on Daryl’s cheek, gently caressing him, making his boyfriend smile a bit more. Daryl really liked the contact of Rick’s hand on his cheek, he put his hand over Rick’s and ran his thumb over it.

“Good morning lover boy.” _Said Rick in a sweet voice  
_ “g’mornin’…” _Answered Daryl in a… less sweet voice_

That made Rick laugh. He got closer and gently kissed Daryl’s cheek. The youngest smiled more and completely woke up this time. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, no words needed, then Rick breaks the contact by kissing Daryl. They exchanged a passionate kiss, caressing each other a bit, and then both of them smile.

“Wanna get breakfast?” _Asked Rick  
Daryl nodded _ “Mh-mh… ‘kay”

They both smiled and got up. They went downstairs, Daryl still yawning, and ate some corn flakes while talking about random things (and stuuuuff) and looking at each other lovingly. And after a few seconds of silence, Daryl had an idea.

“Hey, I was thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’…”  
“Yeah?”  
“We could go on a huntin’ trip! I still have to teach ya how to shoot with a crossbow, n’ now that I’ve got 2 it’s perfect.”  
_He smiled a lot_ “Yeah! I want to learn!”  
“Perfect! I’m in da shooting crossbow mood!”

They both laughed, got back up, got dressed and went to Daryl’s hotel room with his motorcycle. They took the crossbows, arrows and everything and put it all in a 2 bags. Daryl also took his hunting knife just in case.

“Wow, that’s heavy.” _Said Rick when he carried a crossbow  
_ “Yup, crossbows ain’t light Ricky.”

He winked and they both laughed. They hurried to leave before Daryl’s father woke up. They took Daryl’s car this time so they didn’t need to carry the heavy bags. The youngest put on some good music and sang along. Rick was trying to, laughing a lot. They ate some candies, drank a bit on their way and arrived at Ellijay – Daryl’s hometown – about an hour later. The youngest stopped and Rick directly got out. He took a bag and looked around with curious eyes.

“Where are we exactly?” _He asked.  
_ “Ellijay, country side. Ma hometown.”  
“Aw, okay.” _He smiled_ “Well, that’s cool.”  
“Ya think so?”  
“Yeah! No big buildings everywhere, just forest and fresh air.”

Daryl smiled as well. He put his sleeveless leather jacket over his grey sleeveless shirt and took the other bag. Rick put a shirt over his t-shirt and followed Daryl who was walking towards a small path.

“Follow me Mr. Grimes,” _He said with a smile_ “I’ll show ya ma practice yard.”

Rick smiled and took his hand. Daryl held it and they kept walking for not even a minute. They stopped in front of a house and Daryl freed his hand to knock at the door. A few seconds later, his grandfather opened and made a huge smile when he saw him.

“Ain’t that lil’ Daryl! I’m so glad to see ya again boy!”  
_He smiled_ “Glad to see ya too granps.”  
“N’ who’s that boy there?”  
“It’s Rick, ma boyfriend.”  
“Oh, Rick!” _He shook his hand_ “I’m Johnny Cage, Daryl’s grandfather, nice to meet ya.”  
“Nice to meet you too, sir.” _Said Rick, smiling._  
“Please, call me Johnny, n’ c’mon in boys.”

The boys both entered and sat at the dinner’s table, putting the bags at their feet. They drank a fruit juice, Rick met Gerda and Daryl told them about the crossbow lesson he wanted to give to Rick. Johnny smiled and let them go to the practice yard… The backyard. Daryl took the bags and carried them outside, followed by Rick. He put them down when they reached the backyard.

“That’s where I learned back when I was a kid.” _Daryl said  
_ “It’s cool!”

They both smiled and Daryl explained everything simply to Rick, going behind him to show him the good position to take, correcting him, etc. After a bit of theory, Rick aimed and shot.

“Not bad.” _Said Professor Dixon_ “The aim is really good, but you’re shaking so you can’t hit the middle.”  
“Yeah, that’s because of the weight, and the kick-back.”  
“You’ll get used to it eventually, don’t worry.”

He smiled and shot with his new crossbow, showing Rick how to stand properly if he wants to have a maximum chance to hit something. After a few shots, they sat down and Daryl taught him the technical vocabulary. Rick listened carefully and took some noted on his phone, really interested by crossbows. At noon, Daryl’s grandfather called them. They both got inside, the lunch was on the table. Rick thanked Daryl’s grand-parents a hundred time and they all ate. The afternoon, they went hunting, squirrels and rabbits. Rick mostly watched Daryl do, trying to make as less noise as possible. He tried to get a squirrel once or twice, and got it the second time. He was very happy and Daryl was very proud of his new little student. He congratulated him and they got back to the house around 6. Johnny was proud of both of them and Gerda cooked the squirrel that the boys caught for dinner. Rick and Daryl ended up sleeping there, in the same room Daryl had slept not long ago. Rick felt really good in Ellijay, away from the city, from all the troubles they had at school… Sure he was away from all his video games and his father and Elena, but he liked it here, in the country side with Daryl. The evening they laid down in the bed, facing each other, and talked, joked and had fun until approximately midnight, before they fell asleep. In the middle of the night, around 2, Daryl woke up and couldn’t sleep anymore. He got up, being careful not to wake Rick up and went outside to have some fresh air. His grandfather who still wasn’t asleep sat beside him and smiled.

“I see it’s better between ya two.”  
“Yeah, it is.” _Daryl said, smiling.  
_ “Ya ain’t lookin’ very happy…”

He sighed and told him everything about the robbery, the police – without mentioning Merle – and also about his father hitting him before and slapping him now, which isn’t really better.

“Mh.. Well, I had a lil’ chat with yar father after ya left…”  
“Wha’?! Really?!”  
“Yeah. I told him that if he keeps hittin’ ma grandson he’ll have to deal not only with da police but also with ma rifle!”

Daryl smiled and thanked him. They talked about hunting for a few minutes and then they both went to sleep. Daryl went back in the bed without waking Rick up and took him in his arms like a teddy bear.  
The morning, Rick woke up first. He looked at Daryl and smiled when he saw him sleeping peacefully on his back, one arm above his arms, his other arm on his stomach. Rick gets out of bed, stretches and then remembers that he’s not at his house. He sits on the bed and plays on his phone, it was only 9 AM. He had finished a round when he felt a hand on his lower back. He turned his head and saw Daryl, awake, smiling.

“You, Daryl Dixon, awake at 9.15?”  
_He laughed a bit_ “That’s what da country side does to me.”

Rick puts his phone down and goes back under the cover beside Daryl. The youngest climbed on top of Rick to kiss him. Rick passed his hand beneath Daryl’s t-shirt to gently caress him. The redneck moaned a little and shivered at the contact. He liked it… Rick’s warm hands on his back. Daryl kissed Rick’s cheek, his jaw, and then bit his neck, just on his soft spot. The oldest moaned a bit more loudly and gripped Daryl. The youngest slowly caressed Rick’s sides, rocking his hips not on purpose. Rick moaned a bit more and held Daryl’s neck. The youngest passed his hands under Rick’s t-shirt and gently started lifting it, kissing his stomach. The oldest let him do, running his hand through Daryl’s hair. The youngest kept kissing his skin, his hands still on Rick’s sides, caressing him gently. Rick shivered when Daryl lifted his t-shirt and he moaned again when his boyfriend started kissing his chest. Daryl finally lifted the t-shirt above Rick’s head and completely removed it. Rick removed Daryl’s and kept caressing his back. The youngest could feel that Rick had no intention of going further, he knew it. So he just kept kissing every inch of his boyfriend’s body. Rick shivered more and more every time he felt Daryl’s mouth on him. He didn’t understand why he didn’t want more… He could feel that Daryl wanted it. He gently stopped the youngest and smiled at him.

“Do you… want to go further?”  
“Only if ya’re ready…”

He caressed Rick’s cheek, which made the oldest smile.

“M-maybe not yet… Maybe when we’ll be alone, at home.” _Said Rick_  
“Okay.”

He smiled and tenderly kissed Rick. After the kiss, he laid down next to him, facing him, gently caressing his cheek. They stayed a few days there, shooting crossbows, hunting, and visiting Ellijay. After those few days in heaven, they went back at Rick’s house for the rest of the vacations. They studied, played video games, watched movies laughed, cuddled… They had a lot of fun together. The last day, at 9, Daryl went back to his hotel room. His father was there, awake, really pissed…

“Where da fuck have ya been?!”  
“At Rick’s, at grandpa’s n’ at Rick’s again.”  
“N’ wha’ ‘bout warnin’ me or Merle?!”  
“Merle certainly knew it. N’ since when d’ya care?”  
“I don’t! I just wanna know.”  
“Well ya do! Now fuck off!”

He was about to hit Daryl when Merle intervened. He took his little brother’s arm and pulled him to the youngest’s room. He closed the door and sighed.

“I dunno if I have to thank ya or kill ya.”  
“Err… Why?”  
“Thank ya for not givin’ me away last month, or kill ya ‘cause ya fuckin’ took ma drugs AND ma money back in January.”  
“N’ ya notice that now?”  
“Yup… So I dunno wha’ to do with ya.” _He crossed his arms on his chest_  
Daryl sighed “I think drugs ain’t much compared to jail, don’t ya?”  
“Yeah… Thanks I guess.”  
“Ya still got yar 10k?”  
“Yup… Ya want half?”  
“Yeah…”

Merle sighed and refused. Daryl explained to him everything that happened to Philip, and why he didn’t get his share of the money. Merle got really pissed at Philip and accepted to give Daryl 5k.


	36. Exit Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super super sorry for the oh so long waiting, hope you don't hate me ^^'

The evening, Merle and Daryl decided to forget about their “little fights” and party like they did on Daryl’s birthday. They obviously drank a lot, Merle smoked but his little brother didn’t, wise for once. They laughed, played video games, watched some videos on YouTube, listened to music and after a moment, as they were laying down on the couch, Merle made a proposition.

“Y’know wha’ baby brother?”  
“Mh?” _Answered Daryl, his eyes half-closed  
_ “We should go have fun with ma car…”  
“Nah… We’re both drunk as fuck, I ain’t gonna drive n’ ya neither.”  
“C’mooooon… Don’t be a chicken Darylina!”  
“Don’t call me like that…”  
“Then come with me!”  
_He sighs._ “No.”  
“C’moooooon.”

He started shaking his brother’s leg, repeating “c’mon”. Daryl sighed and ended up sitting.

“Fine! Okay.”  
“Yeah!! Ya’ll see, it’ll be fun!”  
“Yeah, yeah…”

They go on the parking, in Merle’s car and drive around, drifting, overtaking everyone, doing crazy stuff! Merle was having a lot of fun and after a few minutes of fearing for his life, Daryl ended up laughing and also having fun. They went to a parking lot and drank some more, Merle having whisky in his car.

“Man, we should stop drinkin’…” _Said Daryl after half a bottle_ “Or we’re gonna have a big accident n’ end up both dead.”  
“C’mon baby-brother! Don’t be a pussy n’ drink up!”  
“Mm…Nah…”  
“Raaah ya ain’t fun.”  
“Don’t care, ain’t drinkin’ no more for t’night.”  
“Okay, okaaaaaaay…”

Merle put the bottle in the back seat again and Daryl heard a small thud when the bottle hit the seat. He turned around… Guns… 2 handguns. His eyes widened and he looked at his brother with a really surprised look.

“Da fuck man?!”  
“Huh?”  
“Why da fuck ya keepin’ guns on yar backseat?!”  
“Aaaah, that. Well it’s ‘cause we ain’t in prison with Philip’s lil’ robbery gang, da rest of da gang are kinda mad at us. It’s just for protection I ain’t gonna kill nobody, don’t worry ‘bout that.”  
“…Yeah, sure…”  
“C’mon! Don’t cha trust yar big brother?”  
“..Nah, not really.”

As he was too drunk to get offended, Merle just shrugged and started the car again. Daryl sighed and groaned.

“Where ‘we goin’ now?”  
“To Philip’s!”  
“Huh? But ya just said they want us dead!”  
“C’mon bro, it’s past midnight, ain’t no one gonna be there.”  
“Yeah, true… But why ‘we go there?”  
“See if there’s money left! I ain’t givin’ up on wealth.”  
“’kay, just go.. I’m ‘onna sleep a bit…”  
“Yeah, ‘kay.”

Merle drove off and Daryl slept. Well, he didn’t really sleep, his eyes were close and he was thinking about Rick, as usual, a smile appearing on his face. He’ll go to his house tomorrow. Just to see his beautiful face and hear his sweet sweet voice saying his name. And he’ll sleep next to him, or maybe holding him, or maybe in his arms. He didn’t care who held the other, he just wanted Rick close to him so he could bury his face in his neck, touch his soft skin. He suddenly felt as if he was with him and that made him smile more. Hearing Rick calling him “lover boy” with his amused look. He was just about to give in to sleep when Merle shook him.

“We’re here lil’ bro.”  
“Mh? Where?”  
“To Phily’s. Let’s get some money! Hahaaaa.”  
“Mmh.. ‘kay…”

Daryl yawned and got out of the car. He followed Merle slowly, rubbing one of his eye with a fist, not completely awake just yet. They entered – why the fuck was the door unlock? – and Merle started looking around. Then he turned to Daryl.

“Whatcha waitin’ for?” _He asked coldly_ “Move yar skinny ass n’ look for money!”  
“’kay, ‘kay... ‘m just wakin’ up, asshole…”

They both sighed and Daryl searched as well. After a few minutes he got tired of it.

“I got nothin’.” _The youngest said lazily_  
“Yeah, me neither… They probably hid it somewhere else…”  
“Bunch of fucking traitors.”

That unknown voice made both of the boys jump in surprise. They turned around, to the door, and saw a guy standing there. Daryl didn’t recognize him but it seemed like Merle did.

“Simon! Heeeey buddy! How ya doin’?”

He approached him but Simon took a step back.

“Don’t _how ya doin’_ me Merle. You’re both traitors!”  
“Dude, we had to save our skins! Ya would’ve done da same.”  
“No man. No…”

Merle backed away. Simon took a gun out of behind his back and Daryl jumped at that sight.

“Daryl, to da car, now!”

The two brothers ran to the car as Simon started to shoot at them. When they reached the car, three other guys showed up and shot on the car’s wheels. Merle swore, opened the back door and took the guns, giving one to Daryl.

“Just shoot Daryl!”  
“What? NO!! I ain’t shootin’ no one!”  
“Then run, get outta here I’ll cover ya n’ come with ya!”  
“’kay!”

Daryl hid behind the car and when Merle shouted “GO!” he ran as fast as he ever ran to the road, Merle covering him. But none of them so the gun hidden behind the dumpster. He shot. Daryl suddenly froze in his movements, in shock… It didn’t take long for him to fall on his back, breathing heavily. He could feel his hands getting cold and his body starting to become numb. He started to freak the fuck out. He coughed and tasted blood. Merle saw this, yells and shoots the guys he was fighting in the knees, they all fall down, groaning in pain. He ran to Daryl.

“Hey, hey, hey… It’s okay baby-brother… It’s okay. I’m gonna take one of their car n’ bring ya to da hospital, alright?”

But Daryl couldn’t hear Merle… He could see his lips moving but hearing him was impossible. All that he was hearing right now was a high-pitched sound and the pounding of his heart. His vision was blurring more and more until it totally went black.

“No, no, no, no, no… Daryl!!!”

Merle swore, got up and carried Daryl to a car. He removed his shirt and knotted it around Daryl’s chest to make a sort of bandage but he knew it was useless when he saw the shirt turning red after not even 10 seconds. He drove as quickly as he could to the hospital and entered the emergencies, yelling for help with Daryl in his arms, blood all over his hands.

Next thing Daryl knew, he was rushed through the hospital’s halls. He looked at his left and saw a man, tall, in a white blouse, apparently speaking with some other people while rolling him away on a bed… A hospital, he guessed… Then black out again.

As the doctors performed a surgery on Daryl, Merle sat on the waiting room, Daryl’s phone in his hands. He found the code easily 0000 and called Rick.

When he heard his phone buzzing, Rick woke up and groaned… How the hell was calling him in the middle of the night? When he looked at the screen and saw “Lover Boy” he smiled and tried his best not to sound too asleep.

“Hey lover boy.”  
“Hey Rick… It’s Merle…”

Rick smiled disappeared as he felt a knot in his stomach.

“Wh…What is it? Did something happen to Daryl??”  
“Yeah… And it’s… It’s real bad… I’m at da hospital right now, figured I should call ya…”  
“Y-yeah okay… I’ll be here as fast as I can.”  
“’kay.”

Rick hung up, quickly put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and ran downstairs to put on his shoes and a jacket. He took the car keys and left, driving fast to the hospital. When he arrived he directly saw Merle. He ran to him.

“Wh…whe…whe…”

Merle put his hands on Rick’s shoulders. Both of the men were trembling, but Merle seemed calmer.

“He’s gonna be okay Rick. He’s though, he’s gonna be fine.”  
“Y-y-yeah…” _Rick stammers_

They both sit down and wait for what seems to be hours until a doctor finally come up to them.

“Well… He’s unconscious and… to tell you the truth we doubt he’ll live through this… But you can go see him, room 153.”

As soon as he heard the number of the room, Rick ran there as fast as he could, Merle not far behind him. When Rick enters and sees Daryl like that, a bandage around his chest, looking pale and lifeless… He broke down and cried. Merle was horrified as well and put a comforting hand on Rick’s shoulder. After a moment on his knees, Rick got up and took Daryl’s cold hand in his.

“My Daryl, my lover boy... Please come back to me… Please, I beg you Daryl! Please! Don’t leave me alone… Come back… Please…”

His voice broke and he put his head on Daryl’s hand. He stayed here for a long time as Merle answered the police’s questions. Then, as the police wanted to call Daryl’s dad, Merle told them it was better to call his grand-parents and he gave them the number.


	37. The Gate of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the very late last chapter of this story.  
> I'm sorry I have made you wait this long to tell you the end and hope you will forgive me.  
> Truth is, I had lost all motivation and inspiration to write this - and any other - fanfiction, but now I have found it again, and it seems to me as a good way to finish the story of Rick and Daryl.   
> And most importantly, thank you for all your comments and kudos :)

When he opened his eyes, Daryl directly sat up and looked around curiously, not knowing where he was. The room was spacious, and white. Very white. Was it some sort of cliché representing heaven? Wait… Was he dead?! He got up but a sudden shock suddenly made him fall right back on the ground. An electric shock… So he was not dead, he was dying… He didn’t give up and got back up to explore the room, weirdly feeling no pain in his chest… So he started walking, slowly, wondering what the fuck was happening to him right now.

After not even a minute, he saw a small light brown wooden door. He hesitated for a moment, but when he saw that he has nowhere else to go, he sighed, shrugged and opened it. He tried stepping in but couldn’t, he could just watch. So he did. And what he saw wasn’t the real world, but a memory. Two boys running in a high grass field, the bigger one running after the smaller one; it was Merle and him… He remembered now… It was the first time he ever felt free and loved… Just running with his brother chasing him, both laughing, away from home, away from their father, away from everything. Just the two of them. Then the two boys lay down and a moment later Merle carried a sleepy Daryl in his arms, smiling, going back home. Soon, the door started closing as the teenage Daryl tried to reach for this memory, but there was nothing he could do. Then the door disappeared and Daryl started walking again, trying to find another door and watch another memory before he died. Because there was no point in denying it… It was THE cliché, seeing all your best memories before you die. So he just looked for other doors and found one not long after, still brown but slightly darker and a bit bigger. Smiling, he opened this one, eager to find out what was there.

What had previously been a field was now his grandfather’s yard, the “training” yard as he used to call it. There he saw himself again, a few years older this time, struggling to hold a crossbow in his still tiny arms. Then he saw his grandfather, looking young for a grandfather. Tiny Daryl went to his grandpa with a big smile and said something that teenage Daryl couldn’t hear, but knew. “Teach me to shoot grandpa!” he had asked. Dixon senior had agreed and taught him, helping him, smiling. This was also one of his favorite memories… He smiled and the door closed again. He wondered how many doors he would find and after what seemed to be several minutes, he found one showing the road trip he had done with Merle when he was 10, crossing 20 or so states and listening to Motörhead for a whole month. Back when life was still easy, back when no one was constantly threatening his life – slight exaggeration, you would think, but he was dying at the moment. And the last one he could find was his first kiss. The moment he had found love; the moment he knew his life would be easy again sometimes; the moment he knew that now he could count on someone to love him maybe not forever, but as least for a while; the moment truly felt safe. He smiled and suddenly he heard Rick’s voice, asking him to come back, begging him. He could hear the sadness in his voice. He ran towards the source of the voice, he ran as fast as he could, faster than he ever ran before, yelling Rick’s name until his throat was burning. When he finally arrived at a crossroad, he stopped and observed his choices. His two choices.

“If I’m right… One’s life, one’s death… Now how da fuck do I know which’s which?”

He watched the paths closely but found no clue whatsoever as to where to go to reach Rick.

“C’mon Rick talk to me again… speak dammit.”

He waited for a long time, waiting for a voice to guide him, but nothing came.

“Imma _eeny meeny miny moe_ that shit.”

So he played _Eeny meeny miny moe_ and chose the left path. He walked slowly, as the light was getting weaker and weaker… Had he chosen poorly? Could he go back? He turned around but only saw darkness. Okay… Whatever choice he had made was leading to his fate now. And so he walked and walked and walked… For a very long time…

_Meanwhile…_

He had been two weeks now since Daryl was “asleep” as the doctors said, and Rick was slowly starting to lose hope. Those two weeks had been… incredibly awful and boring. He had tried to go back to his old routine but spent most of his days in the land of dreams, thinking about Daryl, about the moments they had lived together, trying to remember every second of it, the good AND the bad. Because they had always found a way to overcome whatever obstacle were in their way… But could they defeat this one? Could they defeat a more than probable death? And when Daryl would be dead, would he be able to just go back to his old life, before him? It wouldn’t ever be the same, that’s for sure… One evening, when he was home, he went straight to his room and cried, imaging all that could have been… He and Daryl growing old together, Daryl properly teaching him to shoot with a crossbow, to ride a motorcycle, them on a road trip where nothing mattered but their love for each other. He sank in this dream and just wanted to teleport there, when they would both be around 30, finally done with high school, college, or whatever sort of apprenticeship they would do after school. They would have Rick’s family money and Daryl’s motorcycle or car, and they would discover the US together, New York, Miami, Los Angeles… And then the world, Paris, London, Bangkok, Tokyo, Sydney… Swimming in the seas, hiking in the mountains, walking in the forest… Doing whatever the hell they want, but together. He smiled for a moment, but then his ringtone dragged him back in the real world. When he saw the hospital’s number, his heart skipped a bit as he picked up.

“Rick Grimes.”  
“Mr. Grimes? You need to come to the hospital, right now! Room 179.”

Rick didn’t even ask the reason, hung up, and ran to his car, then drove as fast as he could to the hospital, tears rolling down his cheeks, expecting the worse.

When he arrived in the room, doctors and nurses were around Daryl’s bed. Rick stopped at the door.

“Wh…What happened?”

His voice was weak and trembling, but a doctor heard him. He turned around, smiling.

“A miracle happened Mr. Grimes.”

Rick walked to them and time stopped… Daryl was seated on his bed, a nurse helping him drink. He was alive with nothing helping him breathe, nothing supporting his back so he could sit… He was just… Alive. Time unfroze as Rick walked towards the bed and Daryl stopped drinking. Their eyes locked and Daryl smiled.

“Hey Ricky.”

Rick laughed as a tear of happiness this time rolled down his cheek. He got closer and caressed his cheek.

“Daryl… I thought I’d lost you…”  
“Naaaah, ya ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easily.”

They both smiled and their foreheads touched. For a minute they stayed like that, heads touching, both relieved. After that, Rick sat on a chair and they talked for a while as doctors were running some harmless tests on Daryl, checking his condition. The two boys couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other, both for the same reasons, their love, and their fear. But they knew that together they were stronger.

After those tests, the doctors confirmed to Daryl that his life was no longer at risk but that he needed to rest in order to get better soon. The young man obeyed and lay back, relaxing and soon falling asleep while holding Rick’s hand. While Daryl was sleeping, Rick read a book that the hospital had in the waiting room and Merle came to visit, inquiring on his brother’s health and state. He was relieved when Rick told him he was feeling better. He stayed for a while, and Daryl was surprised to find him here when he woke up. Rick left to give them some privacy, and as soon as he closed the door, Daryl spoke his mind.

“Oh so ya care now?”  
“’Coure I care. Ya’re ma baby brother.”  
“Yeah, how was draggin’ me in a fuckin’ bank robbery carin’ ‘bout me?”  
“Look… I know I can be a gigantic asshole, ‘kay? But this… this made me realize I can’t lose ya baby brother… I’ve made mistakes an’ I ain’t askin’ ya to forgive me, ‘cause it’s up to ya. But just know this: I **am** sorry for everythin’ that I did… I try to make it up to ya but God knows how I always screw up in da process… So from now on, ya ain’t listein’ to me, I’m listenin’ to ya. If ya say it’s a bad idea, I ain’t doin’ it. An’ I promise ya, I’ll stop bossin’ ya around, an’ stuff. I’m really sorry Daryl… For real… D’ya think ya can forgive me one day?”

Daryl was very surprised by his brother’s confession… But strangely he believed him… After the memories he had seen, he had to believe his brother was a good guy deep down, that he wasn’t really an asshole but just acting that way to maybe look though or something… And frankly… Merle had saved his life by bringing him here… And he knew he’d die for him, and he’d do the same… So he nodded.

“I ain’t gonna forgive ya in one day… But I will, bro. I will.”

They both smiled and hugged.

“I’ll protect ya baby brother. I promise.”  
“An’ I’ll protect ya too, promise.”

They let go of each other and Merle called Rick back in the room. They spent time together, playing some random game, and they both left when visiting time was over.

For the following month, Merle was keeping Daryl company during the day, as Rick was at school, and Rick was coming back on the evenings, as Merle was going at the garage in town where he had found a job. The month passed more or less quickly, Daryl’s grandparents came by a few times, and even Rick’s father and Elena came to say hello once. When he could finally get out, he had the wonderful surprise to find out that he and Merle’s father was in jail after a set up organized by none other than Merle himself. Daryl couldn’t believe his actual luck… He was alive, his father was in prison, his brother was nice, and his motorcycle and car were undamaged… Everything was looking good and, for once, life was smiling at him and not giving him the finger.

 

The rest of Daryl and Rick’s years at school flew by and, before they knew it, they were both graduating from the same college, Rick with the honors and Daryl with luck and hard-work. Still together after all those years, they finally realized Rick’s dream and went on a journey around the world together, where nothing mattered but their love.

Five years later, they got married, Daryl had organized a treasure hunt for Rick’s birthday and his final reward was a wedding ring that Daryl couldn’t have possibly afforded a few years back. The wedding happened perfectly well and all their friends and family were present.

A year or so after that, the happy couple adopted a little girl that they called Lizzie, and another year later the wins Ethan and Mark joined the little Dixon family. Lizzie became an incredibly good doctor, being as smart as Rick; Ethan having the charm of an angel, became a world-wide known actor, and Mark, having enormous courage and a heart of gold, joined the military early on and became a respected and loved colonel.

The couple never again heard of Philip or his little gang who were probably rotting in jail somewhere, and although their lives hit a few bumps, they found their way to happiness and even became grandfathers six times before their deaths. They had crossed hell together, and where now standing at the gates of Heaven, holding hands, stronger together, as always.


End file.
